The Conquer: Madara Uchiha
by Redlighting234
Summary: This is the story of a complex man who desired peace but loved the rush of war. A man who loved with all his heart and his hate an even greater weapon. Construction and will be posted under a new name. Please review and tell which one you like better as an opening chapter since it can tell me if I'm going in the right direction with either one.
1. Chapter 1

**The Conquer: Madara Uchiha**

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of a Conquer**

 **Here's an explanation about the Uchiha clan and culture along with the reason for why I've written this tale. I have based the Uchiha clan off the broken state of Mongolia before Genghis Khan came along and conquered it. For mysterious reasons that will become clearer as the story progress', the Uchiha clan have been broken apart for hundreds of years. This leaves them scattered and most of them poor around the land of fire. They must hide in secret but when the children come of age in their shinobi training they are told the secret history of the clan.**

 **This is the world that Madara grows up in, it shapes and influences the man that Madara will grow up to become in the end. He grows up dirt poor and at a young age he must become the head of the family and reunite his broken clan among the flames of constant warfare and bloody violence. These many burdens on his shoulders change him and turn him into a conquer that will achieve his clans greatest dream and hope. Like Genghis Khan untied Mongolia, he will unite the Uchiha clan ,affectedly turning it into its modern-day form, one battle at a time. He will be the clan's greatest example of its battle prowess but also its greatest ghost. Also, there will be romance in this story but as with most things in Madara's life they will not last long. But one romance will bear fruit creating a legacy of legendary shinobi and kunoichi that will come to influence the continent.**

 **As for why I created this project is simply because Madara Uchiha has always caught my eye as a character. He is such a complex man whom wants peace but loves the thrill of war . He is such a fascinating character and I wanted to see more of his story and why he turned out the way he did. In the manga and anime, I was so disappointed by how little we see of his background and his motivations that shape him to become the man he becomes. So, after that I decided to make my own version of Madara's story.**

 **Within this story of a Conquere is a small sub plot that will continue to play out for future generations of shinobi to come. It is called the Prophecy of the Five Elementals" it is about a group of children from each generation that are marked by the Shinigami to possess legendary skills in their chosen elements. These powers show up in the form of kanji's on any part of their body at birth and later as their powers grow with age they come to reflect in their eyes. These five children have been chosen by the Shinigami to become the ulimate protectors of the contient from evil but some are forcefully guided off this path by a mysterious evil force.**

An aging man stood before the entrance of a cave that housed him for many decades. This cave was where he first realized his newest dream to bring peace to the world by force, to end the many wars that raged the continent. Wars that had cost him his beloved brothers and sisters, sons, daughers ,a son, grand children and now a great grandson that was becoming infamous through the contient for his yellow flash.

Aging eyes glanced down at the cave floor where a young man's ruined body, ravaged by war laid there. A broken Uchiha destroyed by the flames of war and now the perfect person to begin his plans for world peace. This would be the young mind that he would mold and twist to bring every chess piece into action. The only thing he needed was a trigger to manipulate into his favor, for now he didn't have one but no matter he would eventually find one button to push.

 _"Carry him to the bed."_ he coldly told the Zetsu clone as he walked over to bench made of harden earth next to the bed. Sitting down as he grunted from the pain that echoed through his old bones that only wanted to rest. But he couldn't rest not yet, until he was sure that his plan would be carried out. A plan that he had spent decades of loneliness and isolation to create to save this world. A bitter smile made its away across his face at the thought of how his and Hashirama's dream had turned into ashes, for their was still no peace but only one war after another.

A few hours later, he was shaken out of his memories by the young Uchiha awakening. He silently watched the boy look around the room as he asked, _" Where am I?"_ Appearing out of the shadows in front of the young man as he saw fear instantly appear on his face and moving into that eye of his. Internally this gave him cause to smirk as he thought to himself _"I've still got it after all these decades."_

 _"Your finally awake as for where you are is in my home. I found you laying unconscious in one of the tunnels of my cave."_ The young man then blurted out _" Who are you?"_ as he glanced down at the kama that he used as a make shift walking stick since his injury from that legendary fight with Hashirama Senju. Just thinking of that name once again sent a hint of rage through his heart at the thought of the man who had stolen so much from him. But at the sametime he still loved him deeply.

 _ **"**_ _Don't tell me you are the Shinigami! Ah ,someone come and save me! I'm to young to die and end up in your clutches! I've done so much good in the world, helping the elderly which I thought would balance the negative!"_ shouted the young man as he attempted to run away. He didn't succeed in getting very far due to his serious injuries.

Smirking in amusement as he responded back _"I am more like a phantom of a certain clan you are a part of."_ Using some of his chakra to unlock the sharigan in his right eye.

The young man stopped moving as confusion reflected on his face, _"Who is the phantom of the Uchiha clan."_ muttered the boy. He silently waited for the boy to realize whom just he was speaking to.

 _"There was only one person called the phantom of the Uchiha clan, your Madara Uchiha, aren't you?!"_ The boy pointed at him with his good hand as he responded back _"Very good young Uchiha."_

 _"I need to go back to the leaf village now."_ said the young boy as he sat there seeing his plans already shattering even before they began. Madara then spoke up again _"Young Uchiha let me tell you a tale, that you will find most interesting."_ The boy stated, _"And what tale would that be?"_ he could see the frustration in his eyes as the boy spoke.

 _"A tale of how I became a conquer, it will be a most interesting tale. After all you have a debt to pay me back for brining you here after that you may leave if you can."_ The boy sighed and got comfortable in the bed as he prepared himself for a long tale.

 _"The price of power is a deep one, I paid for it in my blood, sweat and tears. Look where it got me in the end, banished from the clan that I rebuilt and so may promises that still haunt me."_

His voice faded back into the backgrounf as he was taken back to another world where he was once an innocent child that became drenched in blood and darkness as he climbed his way to top of the shinobi world. _"This tale begins on the night a conquer was born, a son that would become his clan's greatest hope and pride."_

It was a dark night in the middle of the harshest winters in the land of fire known to recent memory of its people. A vicious snowstorm raged all around the land and showed no signs of stopping for rest anytime soon. In the middle of this rather vicious snowstorm sat a group of three tents hidden deep in the mountainous valley's that led to the coast of the land of fire. These tents were placed in front of a frozen river that usually supplied their needs for bathing and drinking during the hot summer months.

As for the appearance of the three tents they were made of the thickest wool one could find in the mountainous area. These thick woods trapped the heat inside and kept the dangerously cold air outside. Sitting inside one of these tents was a woman of about thirty summers who looked aged beyond her years because of the many sons and daughters that had been claimed the Uchiha clan's goddess Amarestsu during the harsh winters up in the mountains.

For you see Uchiha's are born with hearts made of fire and because of this most are born the spring and summer months when it became hotter in the land of fire. Those Uchiha born during the harsh winters aren't so lucky and many die because of the cold. For the past ten years that she had been married to Tajima, she had lost three sons and two daughters to the cold winters, robbed of her chance to become a mother. The woman glanced down at her heavily pregnant stomach as she prepared herself to lose another child to the winter's icy grip.

The woman in question had spiky black that held a bluish tint and fell to her waist in a beautiful fashion. Her once beautiful and aristocratic face held lines that had been earned by the sorrow she had known for the last ten years of her marriage. Her eyes were a shade of blazing amber that reflected the burning of fire her soul but had been dimmed because of her sorrows. Her skin was the color of ivory like many of her background, she worn a simple black anorak with trousers lined with gray rabbit fur, and a gray mukluk around her waist. This was the uniform of the Uchiha clan during the winter months while they wore a deel during the summer months.

As I said earlier the woman belonged to one of the five noble families that ruled over the lower ranking Uchiha members. The family she belonged to was the Taka family that ruled over the Uchiha spread throughout the southern mountains. It had been this way for the four hundred years when the entire clan was forced to scatter to the wind, ending up this broken state. The once noble and proud Uchiha clan had been reduce to nothing and forgotten by the sands of time.

Glancing around the room where at the entrance of the tent sat a small wooden bench that was their tokonoma where he husbands greeted guest, surrounding it were small candle that were lit when guest arrived. A few feet behind the tokonoma was a large folding partion that had designs of tigers covering it, it was place there to shield guest eyes from the rest of the tent.

Behind the folding partion was a low table that held cracked plates and cups, surrounding it were small, flat red cushions for the family to sit at while eating their meals. A few behind the table sat a set of cabinets that stored food during the winter months, and a small camp fire made for cooking their meals. Above the fire there was a hole that allowed smoke to escape from the fire underneath a loosely sewn in piece of fur.

Behind the fire was where three huge clothes that were hung in place to hide three rooms. The first room belong to her husband and her, the second to her elderly mother in law and the third held a wooden tub for bathing during the winter. The two rooms held large futons, wooden platforms for ninja gear and tools.

Her eyes finally fell on to the shrine of Amarestsu hidden in the shadows directly in front of the fire. She made a quick decision and managed to pull herself up from the floor of the tent as she made her way over to the shrine. Hypnotized by the fire in front of the shrine as she made her way over to ask the clan's legendary goddess to place her favor upon her.

Bowing before the shrine as her hands unconsciously made their way into the beginning prayer position for the goddess. Speaking up in a warm tone as she said aloud _" Goddess Amarestsu I ask tonight a favor from you, please do not allow the fire in this child heart to become dimmed by the icy grip of winter! Please I beg you, I will do anything you ask if you grant me this one wish!"_ Tears rolled down her cheeks as she bowed her head before the shrine, so focused on this action that she didn't see the smoke quickly rising in the back ground to form the smiling goddess who gently touched her stomach with great care.

Sighing to herself as she got from the floor and dried her tears. As soon as she managed to stand at full height, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach as her water broke rapidly. Eyes widen in shock as she shouted out in pain clutching her pregnant belly as her mind raced through a million possibilities. Fear entered her heart as she imagined the loss of another one of her children.

An elderly woman entered the room with a grace of a powerful hawk, her features cold and harden like true ice. Her skin a dark tan from her work underneath the hot sun, and her eyes a glittering gray. She wore the same uniform as her but in dark blue and gray colors instead.

 _" What is wrong Alajin"_ asked Senyu in a firm tone. The woman struggled to breathe through the pain as she stood there bent over clutching at her stomach. Finally, the pain subsided and she barely managed to spit out _" It's time. "_

By this time aging yet powerful hands gripped her tightly as she led her into her bedroom, and ordered to stay there. The woman exited the room and didn't come back for a few minutes, mean while she felt another pain entered her stomach. A scream filled with pain tore its way out of her throat as she fell to the ground clutching the fabric of her covers.

This pain was like nothing she had felt before, a burning feeling that kept growing as the pain raged on inside her belly. Muttering to herself as the pain once again subsided _" This pain feels like fire; does this mean my prayer has been answered."_

A group of women entered the room with their hair and faces covered by the snow, each wore the same outfit in different colors. Most of the women possessed pale skin, with long raven hair and obsidian eyes. However, a few women had darker skin, with ash brown hair and amber colored eyes.

A woman who was the shortest in the group blurted out in shock _" My lady are you alright?!"_ She managed to get out _" I'm fine"_

Many hours later she found herself surrounded by the group of women, numb to the pain as each encouragement became wrapped together like a choir in her ears. Her voice was now silent as she made herself hoarse hours ago screaming in pain. Sweat covered her face and ran into her tangled hair.

She felt water drip across her face as a woman reached across her for a wash rag. Silently watching as Senyu left the room and talked to masculine shadow in front of the see through clothe that covered the room.

One woman muttered to another _" I'm starting to get worried, it shouldn't be taking this long for a child to be born."_ Another woman chimed in _" I know we began this last night and now the sun is about to set again. Something could be terribly wrong, maybe we should find a real doctor in one of the mountain villages surrounding our camp."_

Senyu came back into the room and peeked underneath the covers, she exclaimed _" Finally we can begin!"_ Looking up she found herself staring into glittering grey eyes as Senyu demanded _" I know you are tired but you must begin to push."_

Feeling so weak and exhausted by this point she struggled to do as demanded. But in truth at this point she lacked the strength and resolve to get through this. Blood started to pool all around her as it stained the thick blanket crimson red like a certain conquers sharigan.

A woman muttered _" This isn't good"_ as another said _" Lady Senyu we are losing her!"_ Meanwhile Alajin embraced the darkness that covered her vision as she felt a silent child being pulled out of her, in her heart she knew what this meant. Her heart sank in grief as tears started to trail down her face.

A few minutes later while she was still conscious, another intense pain entered her stomach and a screaming child was pulled out. A son covered her blood greeted her darkening vision as she heard the child scream like a determined warrior that he would become. She immediately noticed a glint of determination and a willfulness that all conquers possessed in those cloudy blue eyes.

Smiling softly at this as she muttered " Good he shall be a fighter, for in this world he will need to fight his entire life." Alajin closed her eyes as darkness greeted her vision after such a hard working but rewarding experience.

 **What do you think of my story, I've changed some things from the original one to make it flow better as I now see the full picture of where I'm going to take this epic tale. As I said earlier this tale will have some Mongolian and Steppe culture influences, so I decided to give Madara mother a Mongolian name. This chapter you get to hear a little bit of her background that will be super important later in terms of Madara interacting with the five noble families.**

 **Now to get into the explanation they Uchiha clan is like Mongolia before Genghis Khan came and united it all under one roof. At the top of the Uchiha clan you have the five noble families that rule the broken clan in various sectors around the land of fire. You have already been introduced to one named Taka (Hawk) the family that Alajin comes from. The other for families are Okami (Wolf) who control the eastern section, Shika (deer) who control the northern section, Tora (Tiger) who control the western section, and Uma(Horse) that controls the central section). Madara for instance is ruled under the Taka family since they control the southern section of the land. However, despite being directly related to one of the five noble families, Madara and his future siblings are still looked down upon because they father is a lower ranking member of the clan. What I mean by this is that the lower ranking Uchiha are treated like trash by the noble families who look down on them for their nomadic and shinobi life styles. Meanwhile the noble families' life's much better.**

 **But one more thing to mention about Madara mother is only those of noble baring's in the clan will have Mongolian names while the lower ranking Uchiha shall have Japanese related names. This is a way for me to once again show the divide but also to make each sector easier to distinguish.**

 **Now to explain the clothing that the women are wearing, one is inspired by what those from the water tribe are wearing. I thought it would be an awesome clan uniform for the lower ranking members of the camp to wear during the winter. Now what deel is something that is worn traditionally in Mongolia. It can be made of silk, cotton or other materials, depending on where you are placed in society. They typically reach the knees and fan out from there, common colors are blues, olives or burgundy but can come in many other colors. The deel resembles a large overcoat, with the sides pulled against the wearer's body, with flaps and claps in certain sections. Tied around the waist are leather or silk sashes depending on where you are placed in society. The area between the flap and the belt creates a pocket to hide things in plain sight. One last thing these are worn during the spring, summer and fall before being switched out. For more information on deels, type into google or whichever search engine of choice.**

 **One final thing I wanted to speak about is Madara eye color at birth. I can see questions popping up about this so I want to go ahead and answer it now. Like in the anime Madara will eventually become their dark color, but in my research, I found that when babies are born their eye colors start out as either gray or blue. It is only when the child gets older that you can tell which eye color they will have.**

 **Now that I've finished this extremely long author note, lol. I just want to say that this will be an epic story that will span decades as we cover the life of a man who's story I felt wasn't give justice in the manga and the anime. I hope to do this complex man justice as I build up a future world of my own, here comes " The Elemental Nation Saga" with all the drama and war that is a part of Naruto. I hope you enjoy my epic tale and come back for more in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Promises**

 **So here you have chapter two in this epic saga of Madara's story. In this chapter Madara is now five years old and in this world old enough to begin his path to becoming a worthy shinobi of the clan. Now, he is waiting for his youngest sibling from his mother to be born as he watches over his younger siblings. This chapter we get to see the promise that will define Madara life and push him on the path we see him on in the end. It is up to you to decide if this promise does or harm to him.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think in your reviews. If you have any questions just put them in your reviews and I will answer them at the end of chapters in my author notes whenever I post the next chapter or I will go back and add to that chapter. I haven't decided which way yet.**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I wish I did though.**

* * *

Sitting underneath the blanket of stars that covered the night sky as he watched over his younger brother Kenji and Takaya who were both twins that resembled Tajima like small clone versions of him. They had the sharp and cold features of Tajima but their mother's mischievous and cunning nature reflected in their obsidian eyes. The two wild and mischievous brothers were tossing snow at each other like the immature four years old that they were.

His eyes then darted over to his other two brothers Kazuki and Sanji who were a year younger than Kenji and Takaya. Those two resembled his mother's more soft and feminine features along with her pair of blazing amber eyes. However, they had inherited Tajima's more quiet and serious nature. They stood over a flower that had started to blossom out of the ground now that it was becoming spring in the land of fire.

He could hear his mother's screams as he waited for this youngest sibling to be born it had been almost three years since a baby had been born from his mother. He looked forward to this youngest sibling of his and wondered if it would be a boy or girl. Either way he would protect this youngest sibling of his viciously.

All around the camp that was called the southern sector sat various men and woman around fires as they waited for a new child to come into this world. His siblings were now playing with clan children of various ages, laughing in joy as they threw snow at each back and forth like a game of dodging.

Moeka, Shinya and Rina three of his friends in the camp came to sit next to him. Shinya asked, _" Are you excited for your new sibling, Madara"_ excitement bursting from his voice. Moeka the quieter of the four rolled her eyes at the hyperactive boy before giving Madara her own version of a smile. Rina on the other hand gave him a wolfish grin that reflected her own nature so well.

Shinya was a boy that had long and spiky black hair that reached his shoulders, a round face that held passionate amber eyes. He wore the traditional deel of the clan in dark blue and white colors which was worn during the hot months. His nature was of a hyperactive boy with a short fuse but he already showed a great deal of talent in the art of strategy.

Moeka on the other hand was beautiful like a black rose but like most roses her thorns were indeed deadly. One day she would be known for her illusions containing black roses. As for her looks she had long, thick ash brown hair and an olive complexion that came from her mother. Her face was angular in shape and held a pair of silent ebony eyes that studied the world around with silent curiosity. She also wore the traditional deel used during the hot months which had been dyed black.

Rina who was Moeka younger twin sister looked like a wild and tomboyish rose whose thorns would be cleared away one day to reveal a sharp, deadly rose. One day she would be known for her mastery of every weapon this continent had to offered. Her looks were like Moeka accept her hair only reached the nape of her neck, and her eyes were the color of fire that showed off her passionate nature. She also wore the traditional deel used during the hot months which had been dyed silver.

He responded back _" It should be interesting, I can't wait to see what this youngest sibling of mine will be like."_ His eyes drifted to the stars as he watched one shoot across the sky like a shooting star that fell down the horizon. Thinking to himself _" It seems that this birth will be a good omen, if that's a shooting star."_

Jolted out of his thoughts as he watched Rina whacked Shinya across the back of his viciously before they burst into a fist fight. Moeka shook her head as she muttered _" Those two should learn to maintain their cool."_

Smirking slightly at her as he said, _" But then they wouldn't be themselves and things would get boring so fast."_ Moeka face wore a quiet smirk _" This is true"_ her gaze moved up to the stars. He muttered to himself _" The stars seem so interesting tonight."_

 _" Yes, that shooting star must be a good omen, for one doesn't streak across the night sky for nothing after all."_ Moeka stated calmly as she walked over to the pair who were still fighting and pushed them apart.

Moeka said seriously _" That's enough out of you two, tonight is a special night for our friend and your petty fighting shouldn't ruin that."_ Rina and Shinya both looked roughed up, carrying bruises on their faces from each other's fist.

It had been hours since the birth process had begun and he now could worry entering his heart when his thoughts drifted to his mother. His worry must have shown on his face or eyes for he felt Rina the most affection of the sister hugging against her as she said, _" Everything will be alright, you'll see."_ She let go of him and gave him that wolfish grin to reassure him.

 _" Why don't you check on your mother"_ suggested Moeka while Shinya entered the conversation " We can watch over your brothers, eh!" He nodded to them as he turned away and said, _" Thank you, I'll shall be back in a few minutes."_

Pushing open the tent flap as he entered his home that felt so foreign seeing all these women running around for towels and bowels of water. At first, he unconfident at entering a world that was clearly a woman's domain before he gathered himself and marched forward into this foreign world. He followed the screams of pain that left a trail of sound as he came upon his parents' bedroom, silently he brushed past the clothe, careful not to make a sound as he did it.

Coming upon the sight of three different women besides his grandmother surrounding his mother who looked horrible now. Sweat covered her face and he could smell the stench of it along with blood in the air. He watched tears silently fall down her cheek as she struggled to fight.

The three women surround attempted to encourage her to fight on and that everything would be worth it when this child entered the world. Ever silent he walked closer as he saw his mother straining off the bed as she clutched at random woman's hand. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she saw her eldest son standing there, letting go of the woman's hand as she signaled him to go over to her.

Shuffling closer as he came to face his mother's face as he attempted to give her gentle smile that was an attempt to his fright from her. His mother said softly _" My son do not be afraid."_ A woman muttered in the background _" He has no business being here while a woman gives birth to her child"_ Another snapped back _" I think it's sweet that a boy wants to come in and comfort his mother."_

The first woman muttered _" Of course you do, your head is always filled with such thoughts."_ The second woman snapped back _" So what, not everyone wants to be a sour old lady like you are."_ Senyu threw them a fierce glare to silence their petty thoughts, while mother and son ignored this.

His mother gave his hand a tight squeeze _" You must make me a promise, my sweet one."_ Considering his mother's pleading eyes as he awaited the promise that she clearly wished to give him as he said, _" Whatever it is I shall make it happen, mother!"_

She gave him a sad smile as she said _" You must promise me that you will protect all your younger brothers! My sweet one, you are the strongest of children! It will be your job to protect them from anything that will harm them! Can you make that promise, do you understand it?!"_

Tears appeared in his eye as they fell on his mother's cheek as she then said, _" You'll keep your promise, won't you my son?!"_ Wiping his tears away as he placed hand on her cheek saying, _" I promise to always protect them."_ as he heard a scream in the background and smile graced his mother's lips. Now he stared into his mother's warm eyes that reflected her character so well as he felt her breath leave her.

 _"She shouldn't have placed such a burden like that on that boy's shoulder, making him promise such a foolish thing! What happens if he were to fail that promise, then what? I tell you what he'll live with regret in his heart for the rest of his life."_ The second one woman said, _" Who are we to question a mother's last wish, I think its sweet that he would promise to protect his little brothers."_

The first one muttered _"Of course you do!"_ the second one fired back " _What is that supposed to mean?!"_ The first one snapped barked back _" You know what I mean!"_ Senyu threw them another fierce glare as the second one muttered _" Grumpy old badger!"_

Tears still falling out his eyes as he slipped out of the tent silently and wandered out of the camp into the forest beside it. Walking through the woods as tears clouded his eyes as he tried to sort through the promise he just made. Coming up to his favorite river and a place that would become like a second home to him in the many years to come.

Sitting on the ground as he stared into the river that reflected everything back. He reflected on his promise and the vow that he was about to make, the night sky would bear witness to two promises, one broken and the other fulfilled.

 _" I vow to become the strongest of shinobi to protect the ones I hold dear and to become a conquer to create a world where my siblings are safe!"_ he thought to himself. Despite not yet training as a shinobi he could still sense when something was wrong in the air. Perhaps this is because he grew surrounded by shinobi always or because he just the instincts to be a shinobi to begin with. Tensing up as he stated calmly _" Who's there?"_

* * *

 **So, there you have it the second chapter in this epic tale, I hope you enjoyed it. We get to see the promise that Madara has made to his mother. Like I said earlier it's up to you whether that is a good thing. Tell me what you thought of his friendship with Shinya, Moeka and Rina, if it was a good balance. After all these characters will play an important part in helping him conquer the Uchiha clan and end up in the shinobi history books. The next chapter promises to be very action packed and will have you on the edge of your seat waiting for an outcome. I hope you have enjoy this story and if you have any questions that need to be answered place them in your reviews, I will answer them in the author's note. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Birth of a Shinobi**

 **Just as I promised there will be some action this chapter and I hope you enjoy the emotional roller coaster I'm about to take you on. We to see the birth of a shinobi this chapter and the emotional fall out of his mother's death. Just to clarify this is a new story but it will be taking elements from the previous story. However, some things will change but certain elements I like from the previous story will stay. I hope this answers your question!**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its character, only the ones I've created for this story of mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Standing there stiffly as he awaited a response from this new enemy Glancing around the clearing for a weapon before he realized he left the tools of his trade back at the camp. This made him swear under his breath at himself as he realized that was a foolish move to make in a world like this. His ears picked up the shifting footsteps again as five men entered the clearing, each one wore an arrogant smirk on their faces when they got sight of the lone boy standing there.

The first one was a man with olive colored skin and mischievous blue eyes spoke up _" What do we have here, a lone boy in a place like this!"_ He turned to the other four men behind him _" I don't think we have anything to fear, what say you men!"_ smirking as he heard their cheers.

Turning back around to face Madara as the man said, _" We shall take what we want and you can't do a damn thing about it!"_ A taunting look entered the man's eyes as if to say what are you going to do about it. Bristling slightly at this before he managed to calm himself down as he remembered the saying escaping from one of his aunt's lips.

 _" A shinobi must always remain calm, less he makes a mistake that forfeits his own life."_ repeating this as he eyed the first bandit. Shifting his body slightly as he felt something move in his back pocket, eyes widen before a steely look entered his eyes. Speaking up seriously as he pulled out the lone kunai in his possession from his back pocket _" Oh, but I can."_

Launching himself forward as he unconsciously covered his feet in chakra. This was done much to the surprise of the bandits as he began to slash randomly at them hoping he hit something in the process. Making his way to one of the bandits he sent forth a slash that viciously landed across the man's knees. Using this as momentum as he launched up past the man's struggling limbs and attempted to stab him which was caught.

 _" Huh!"_ he managed to get out as he tossed away and landed on the ground in a crouching motion as the bandit screamed out _" You little brat, I'll kill you for that"_ Eyeing as he moved forward again like a predator searching for an opening in his prey's stance.

The man launched himself forward aggressively swinging left and right as he dodged each punch. He attempted to hold his kunai up in the default position as he awaited opening to show itself to him so that he could exploit it. Suddenly one came across his vision when the man moved forward with a right hook, crouching he dodged using that opportunity to stab the man in the upper arm with his kunai. Skidding back as he watched the man shout out _" Gah!"_ clutching his bleeding arm.

One bandit stated _" This brat is good! What do we do, Kai."?_ The bandit with the blue eyes now named Kai said _" Will take him on all at once! No way should a little brat like him be able to deal with that!"_ They all moved forward into fighting stances, stepping backwards he could feel the back of his leather boots becoming wet by the river's water.

Despite feeling nervous about this situation, his face kept a calm appearance and gave away nothing in the process. _" What do I do now?"_ he thought to himself so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice a pair of obsidian eyes watching this battle with interest reflecting in those usually emotionless eyes.

A female voice whispered in the back of his head _" Allow your instincts to take over, do not be afraid for they shall led you to greatness!"_ Opening his eyes as he decided to take the advice of this mysterious voice. Allowing his body to shift into a stance as if by memory alone before launching himself at the bandit on the right.

 _"So, the little boy wants to play shinobi, eh! Show him Tora what happens to those mess with us!"_ said one of the bandits. Instead of slashing at the bandit's knees, he butted his head into his knees sending falling forward. Moving upwards as he moved his kunai into a motion that hit the bandit directly in the stomach.

Smirking viciously at this before slashing directly at his throat, sending the falling to the floor as a pool of blood started to form there. Ignoring the shock of this kill as his body continued to move forward while his mind started to go into shock because of tonight's emotional strain.

Thinking to himself _" One down, four more to go!"_ whirling around as he ducked underneath a vicious right hook, before landing his teeth into the man's arm. He felt himself being shaken as the man attempted to remove him from his arm, seeing the face ever closer to him, he formed his left hand in a claw motion and scratched at his face deeply.

Falling to the ground as he stumbled slightly upon impact. Looking up he eyed his remaining enemies with the eyes of predator that knew it was trapped and what fight like hell to the bitter end to make out alive. Gripping his kunai tightly as heard the bandit whom he bit earlier shout _" God damn brat!"_

The blue-eyed bandit smirked _" Not bad little brat, show me what else you can do! This might just be an interesting fight after all!"_ Shifting his body forward as he waited for another opening to become obvious to him. _" Well are you going to attack or not?"_ said another bandit, " _Well then how about I force you to!"_

The bandit lashed out with his leg, he used this opportunity to jump on his leg and send forth a round house kick to his face. Turning around at the last second as he lashed at the man's throat before landing on his palms like a back spring. Smirking at the three bandits that remains as he said aloud _" Two down, three to go."_

 _" Takumi!"_ shouted one bandit on the right _" I'll kill you for that!"_ blindly he rushed forward as he attempted to dodge the frantic yet vicious strikes. Dancing around the area near the river as he kept up the rhythm that his dodging had created. A hiss escaped his lips as he felt one the slashes connect with his shoulder, clutching at the bleeding wound as he eyed the three bandits while out of breath.

 _" Need to hurry up and end this."_ Unconsciously he moved his fingers into hand signs as the feminine voice inside of his told him of a technique that could end this battle in one blow. His fingers landed on the tora sign and he begin to build up a wasteful amount of chakra to use for this technique. Taking in a huge amount of air before opening his mouth to produce a huge burning ball of fire that shined fiercely underneath the moon.

Anyone in the area could feel the intensity of the heat that the ball of fire gave off as it burned everything in its path. The fire burned and raged around the area as ashes begin to spread all around after everything that the fire wanted to burn was gone. As by the will of some other worldly being the fire disappeared into the air as though it was never there in the first place.

Suddenly he collapsed to his knees as tears leaked from his eyes as now felt the full weight of what he done fall on to his shoulders. Now he had started his path to becoming a shinobi, drenched in darkness and blood was what this world had to offer someone from a shinobi clan. He could no longer escape the violence that plagued their world, he no longer could afford to be innocent if he wanted to protect those he held dear.

Now, his thoughts were drenched in darkness and depression clouded his mind. But in time like every shinobi before him, he would learn to ignore this and suppress these feelings until they only came back to haunt in nightmares. A figure landed in front of him causing him to become tense as he turned to reach for his kunai, only to realize the fire had melted it away.

 _" Shinobi do no cry, never forget this rule my son. You did well in this fight and in a few days in time you shall begin your path into the art of being a shinobi of this clan. Enjoy your last days of innocence for it will be the same after that."_ His father walked away from him as he said this.

His body was still in shock as he threw up all over the ground and grief entered his heart. The soft feminine whispered _" It will be alright, this is all a part of the lessons of becoming a shinobi. Do not cry for you have survived, look at that way."_ Ignoring this voice as he stared at his blood-stained hands and realized that he had been reborn as a shinobi and there was no turning back.

* * *

 **Tell me what do you think of this chapter, do you like how I wrote the action? Do you like so many metaphors that are littered around this chapter was we speak? I hope the action wasn't over whelming to you! Let me state that the only reason he could fight these bandits is because of the effects of the fight or flight response of the body. His body choose the fight response and she is an example of that decision.**

 **This chapter we get to see the fire element come into play, cookie for anyone that manages to guess which jutsu it was! Also, I need to state this, the only reason he could perform that technique was because of the mysterious voice that told what to do. We get to see the power of the Shinigami show up a little with how intense that jutsu was, don't worry more of that will be showing up in the future.**

 **Another cookie for anyone who manages to figure who this voice is and she plays a key part in the elemental prophecy. As well as her brothers and sisters, I'll leave that for you all to figure out on your own! A lot of future mysteries are entering the picture of this tale and we have a part to play in the world of Naruto.**

 **If you have any questions place them in your reviews and I will answer them in my authors note section or if a chapter is taking a long time I will answer through a private message. Until next time, I hope you enjoy another chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Aftermath**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of the emotional roller coaster that the action has caused. You get to see the emotional aftermath and the growth in character that this will cause. As the last title stated that was his birth as a shinobi and this is the aftermath of being reborn as a shinobi. These in two chapters are linked together in that way. This chapter is especially a deep and personal one for me to write because it deals with emotions and grief. It takes a hard look at how these things can affect you and no one realizes it sometimes.**

 **This is a chapter that shows the darker side of the warring states era in Naruto and how that mess up a child's morals can become at such a young age because they lose their sense of innocence as well as their no longer being a place for them to escape from the violence. This deals with the torment he is going through at this moment, the torment every shinobi goes through eventually.**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I only own my original characters for this story.**

 **A quote of Madara's:**

 _ **" The longer you live, the more you realize that reality is just made of pain, suffering, and emptiness"**_

 **This quote is true when it comes to the vibe of this chapter and the warring states. That is what I want readers to get out of this chapter is the hopeless of this world that people like Madara, Hashirama and Tobirama grow up in. Some Hashirama and Tobirama to less degree can move on from this and use hope to heal the scars of their childhoods in the warring states era. While people like Madara don't heal easy and view hope as something that isn't real.**

* * *

He could see their faces in his nightmares every night since that indent two ago. It was like even in death they chased after him and hoped to haunt him forever for the things he did that night. His very hands trembled as he remembers how blood stained with a crimson red like an Uchiha's sharigan.

There was little doubt to him anymore that he lost his innocence and now was almost man in the eyes of the Uchiha clan. But even if that was the case, he didn't feel like a man at all. He wrestled that guilt and shock that racked his heart, he was nowhere near ready to become a man but it was expected of him. And soon he would have to ignore that shock and guilt so that he could begin his shinobi training.

Getting up from his futon which had been placed in his grandmother's quarters she was the one who would now raise the children now that his mother had passed into the arms of Amaterasu the patron of the clan. This cracked at his heart even more as he left the camp and went back to that place that would become his sanctuary and the jail that would contain all his darkness.

Standing on the burnt grass as he looked at the scarred earth before him. Walking around the place as he crouched down to the ground when he spotted a lone flower that bloomed amongst the wrath and ruin that scared this place. Small hands reached through the ashes and surrounded a small lotus flower that stood their blooming in the sunlight.

 _" Rebirth"_ he thought to himself as he reached down to smooth away the ashes covering the lower part of the plant. _" Does this mean that this place shall be reborn?"_ Walking over to the small stream where he cups some water in his hands and dumped it on the lotus. Thinking to himself _" Perhaps this is a sign of mother being reborn somewhere or sign of healing, my grandson."_ Spinning around as his grandmother entered the clearing and crouched next to him.

Sitting next to her as they listened to the river flowing down the stream and washing away some of the ashes littering the ground. _" I know it is hard, my child. You have experienced something every shinobi must go through when they walk this path."_ Aging hands made their way to his cheeks as she considered his tear-filled eyes _" But everything will become alright in the end for you have survived another day. Think of the heartbreak your siblings would have felt if they had lost you so soon after losing their mother."_

She got up from her spot on the ground and said, _" Come back to camp soon, your siblings miss their big brother and you need to meet little Izuna."_ said his grandmother as she exited the clearing. When she left he muttered _" No your wrong grandmother, nothing will ever be the same again."_

Tears rolled down his cheeks as his shoulders shook underneath the weight of this burden. He invasion those deaths once again as he let out a silent scream of frustration banging his fist against the stiff dirt _," Why won't these faces leave me alone."_ He allows his tears to touch the ground as he poured out all the grief that needed release.

He cried for his beloved mother whom died, his brothers who lost a mother and now a younger brother who would never know a mother. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he thought of the acts he committed that very night, how those screams still echoed in his ears and the fear in their eyes. Suddenly the tears stopped flowing as stood there before the lotus flower he had found.

 _" I'm done crying over things I can't change! No, I know what needs to be done now! It time for my rebirth as a shinobi that will fulfill my promise to my mother. I will become strong enough to create a world where my siblings can be safe."_ Hands reached over to brush away his tears on to the ground as he walked away from the clearing.

 _" That is the only way the voices will leave me alone"_ he thought to himself, _" Very good"_ whispered a feminine voice in the back of his head. Heading back to the camp as he allowed his tears to dry away.

Entering the camp again as he plastered a fake across his lips to convince everyone he was alright when in truth he still grappled with his grief. Brushing past the tent flap as he looked at his two brother Kenji and Takaya arguing over who's toy was better. Meanwhile Kazuki and Sanji silently watched their grandmother cook the morning meal

His eyes drifted over to the youngest of his brothers, walking over to look at the small bundle that slept so peacefully among the chaos. The young infant face held fox like features, and a tuff black hair the same shade as his own. Unconsciously his hand moved to graze against the infant's cheek, a genuine smile made its way across his face as he stared down at this brother. So, focused on what he considered to be a great treasure, never noticing his grandmother' soft smile at the scene.

Sitting at the small table a few later as he held his youngest brother in his arms. Kenji and Takaya both shouted out at the same time _" Finally we get to eat!"_ Pulling open his chop sticks as he ignored the messy eating of Kenji and Takaya while Sanji and Kazuki stared at their solemn silence.

In front of him was a bowel of plain white rice with raw egg dumped over it, a side dish of senbei (rice crackers) and a cup of steaming hot kombucha (kelp tea). Digging into his rice hungrily after so many days of eating lightly. Glancing over he could still see his two brothers staring silently at their bowels of food.

 _" What is wrong, Kazuki and Sanji?"_ he asked gently. They both shook their heads as they tried to hold back their tears. _" They are sad about their mother"_ said Senyu calmly as she sat down at the table. _" What is to happen to mother"_ he asked his grandmother. Senyu calmly took a sip of her tea before she answered his question _" We shall begin our clan's ritual after breakfast, you all will need to wear the traditional clothing for it."_

After breakfast, he found himself changing into the white version of a deel but this time he noticed a collar had been added to it. _" Grandmother why do I have a high collar? I thought adults of the clan only wore one."_ Senyu responded back as she dressed the other four boys in the uniform _" Your father stated that you earned it, however I no idea why."_

Reaching over to change Izuna into his own version of deel that had been sewn in haste from what the handy work told him. _" It's all his fault"_ stated a voice coldly, glancing he saw Sanji pointing his hand at Izuna sleeping form. This made his shoulder tense up as Sanji continued to shout, _" It's his fault that mother is dead, he should die as well"_ as soon as that sentence escaped from his lips. His hand moved on its own as he viciously slapped Sanji across the face and sent tumbling to the ground.

 _" Never say that again in my presence"_ he said coldly as he stared down at his brother fear filled eyes. Senyu reached down and helped Sanji up from the ground, " _You didn't have to so harsh"_ stated Moeka in the tent's entrance. _" He's only upset_ " added Rina quietly.

 _" I know but he shouldn't say things like that."_ he said as he brushed past them and left the tent. _" Besides a little fear might make him think twice about saying such things again"_ The other three Uchiha members shared a look with each other full of concern. _" After all I must be the parent now because ours has decided to throw us away"_ as he watched his father stand next to a beautiful Uchiha woman who was twenty years old.

Glaring at this as he felt deep anger that his mother was being replaced only after a few days of her being gone. _" It's like he never loved her"_ Standing next to his grandmother as he watched the fireball jutsu being performed and his mother's ashes joined the air, flying off to the place he loved the most.

The rest of the day people came up to the family and gave their condolences to his father while he got to hear interesting stories of his mother's kindness over the years. The next woman in line was the woman from this morning, Senyu harsh grey eyes narrowed. Anger entered his heart as he stared at this woman who was attempting to take his mother's place.

She ignored his grandmother and him as she said to Tajima _" I am sorry for your loss if you need anything I am here."_ She gave Tajima a not so subtle wink as she walked away. His grandmother bristled at this and her lips curled up in disgust at the young girl's display of affection so openly at his mother's funeral celebration. A tinge of approval entered his heart as he sent a glare at the woman's back.

 _" If you continue to see that woman so soon after your wife's death, you might as be walking all over your wife's honor! If that is to be the case, you will move out by sunset and live with that whore! I will not allow you disrespect the mother your heirs by brining that woman into our home."_ hissed his grandmother in an angry tone as she threw Tajima a fierce glare. His seven aunts that surrounded the family looked to agree with this.

" Very well if that is what you wish, mother." stated Tajima coldly as he left the circle. One of his aunts stated, _" Honestly someone needs to smack that girl for the guts to do that in front of mother and Alajin children"_.Another aunt said, _" I agree"_ and the others muttered this as well. Senyu suddenly said sharply _" That's enough, we need to put on a united front of all the guest! So, keep your opinions to yourself for now!"_

He watched his father walk over to the girl and take her hand in his. Glaring angrily at this, he missed the adults concerned glances in his direction. The sweetest of aunts said _" Madara, may we see Izuna?"_ Turning around as he allowed this aunt to hold him in her arms. One aunt exclaimed _" He looks just like Alajin even more than Kazuki and Sanji!"_ Another said, _" It's like looking in a mirror!"_ Suddenly one aunt said, _" Why does Sanji have a bruise on his cheek, don't tell Tajima allowed that whore to discipline his child"_ Senyu learned over to quietly whisper into the aunt's ear.

 _"He's already got a burden on his shoulder and now he has to be a parent. I feel like he's too young for that role. "_ Senyu said softly _" I know but apparently Tajima considers him an adult as he told me to sew the high collar into his outfits. Something must have happened with those bandits that he isn't tell me? Especially when you take into consideration Madara reaction afterwards."_

 _" We need to drag it out of Tajima then "_ swore another aunt. _" My daughters we can do that later, come and help me prepare our evening meal."_ His five aunts followed her as the last one handed Izuna back to him. Shinya then popped up next to him saying _" Those are some fierce women your family has!"_ Rina whirled around _" What's wrong with being fierce?!"_ They quickly dissolved into an argument over whether women should be fierce or not.

Instead of Moeka breaking them up this time as she was too busy eyeing Madara in concern. Snapping viciously _" This isn't the time to be arguing!"_ Walking away from them as he ignored their shock and carried the crying Izuna to the family tent.

 _" What's wrong with him"_ said Shinya while Rina for once agreed with him _" Yeah!"_ Moeka shook her head softly as she said _" He just lost his mother and now his father seems to have placed the family burden on him. As well as having the weight of his first kill on his shoulders, that's what wrong."_ Moeka sighed as she saw how they were still confused over we he had snapped _" You two can be so unsensitive at times, he's grieving and your arguing simply placed another stress on him. Come one you two, will talk to him tomorrow at training."_ she led them away into another tent.

Walking inside of the family tent as he said _" Grandmother, Izuna is crying."_ One of his aunts reached for Izuna and said _" Mother, what are we going to do? No one is here to feed Izuna."_ Senyu took a deep breath as she said _" Ranna go and get our cousin Natsuki she recently lost her child, she should be able to feed Izuna for the time being."_ His aunt Ranna nodded and left the tent with Izuna.

After a while she came back with Izuna and placed his sleeping form in his arms once more. Smiling at the peaceful face as he felt all his anger melt away at the sight. He watched each of the women prepare an evening meal for the family.

Later, that night he found himself saying " _Thank you Amaterasu for providing this evening meal and please embrace my mother in your warm grip."_ The small table where he sat held a feast of large proportions.

In front of him were many bowels full of steaming white rice, plates full of steaming hot mochi and onigiri stuffed with traditional stuffing's. There was a plate that held sushi of all kinds that the river had provided the day before. Plates full of meat, seafood and vegetables cooked in tempura batter. In the middle of the table were three huge bowels full of kake udon, pork curry and miso ramen. Behind those bowels were platters full of yakitori and sashimi of all kinds. Off to the side were small bowels full of rice pickles and three kettles full of steaming hot genmaicha (green tea with roasted brown rice)

 _" Wow, I've never seen this much food before! Usually we just eat the basic's and live off the land. "_ blurted out Madara. His aunt Mitsuyo smiled " We all went into town to buy these products after all a great woman like Alajin deserves a proper celebration of her reuniting with Amaterasu."

He put some rice on his plate before putting some of meats, seafood and vegetables in there as well. He picked up a few pieces of sushi that didn't have roe on them, and different kinds of rice pickles. Next, he grabbed his bowel scoping a small portion of pork curry in it and grabbing some yakitori meat. Finally, he reached over to a cup full of the tea that his aunt Ranna poured for him. By this time everyone had dug into the food and Senyu looked on with pride and sadness at it.

 _" Are you okay, mother"_ asked Natari, concern showing her grey eyes. Senyu gave her a smile saying, _" I am fine my child"_ Suddenly someone entered the tent and whispered something in her ear. Narrowing her eyes as she said _" Thank you for informing of this. Go and enjoy your meal now, Ejii."_ The young Uchiha gave her bow and he could see the admiration in his eyes when they fell upon his grandmother.

 _" It seems that Alajin family will be arriving tomorrow along with all the other Uchiha camps in the southern sector."_ His aunt Uzume asked seriously _" Why didn't they come day during Alajin funeral?"_ Senyu shrugged silently while his aunt Kukurihime hissed _" The disrespect!"_ His aunt Naria asked " What time do they arrive, what should we expect?" Senyu said calmly as she ignored the anger on her daughter's faces _" We should be expecting them by 10 am tomorrow, we shall need to prepare the camp and the children before then."_ They each nodded silently " After dinner tonight, go and inform the camp of this new information."

After they finished dinner before his aunts got up to bring out desert. They brought out a platter full of namagashi, dango, manju and, anmitsu. _" Now everyone we shall need to save some of these for your cousins coming tomorrow"_ said Senyu with a forced smile upon her lips.

 _" These deserts are good"_ he said to his grandmother after taking a bit of one the dangos on the plate. He eyed the rest of the deserts before pushing that way because he was already so full of dinner.

 _" It's time for bed"_ Senyu said suddenly, he moved out of his seat and started pushing them in the direction of the futon where they slept. Sanji continued to stare at him with fear while his other seemed to be confused about to make of this situation. Standing before Sanji that night as he tucked in all his siblings. Reaching up to touch the bruise he left on his cheek _" I love you but you must never say things like that again. Do you understand?"_ His brother tearfully nodded and he reached over to gently hug against his chest.

Watching as each sibling fell asleep under his watchful eyes after he read them the tale of a goddess and human that fall in love many centuries ago. It had been his mother's favorite and so he thought it fitting for a night like this. Standing over his brothers as he silently got ready for the night.

 _" Your training begins tomorrow."_ stated a serious voice, _" I'll be there"_ He heard the figure move away and his harden gaze soften as he looked upon the five people who were most precious to him, one day each of their deaths would break his heart piece by piece. But for now, he didn't realize the heartbreak that came with his promise.

* * *

 **Tell me what do you think of the story so far? Did this chapter set out to do what it was trying to accomplish by showing the darkness and grief the warring states bring? I tried to make this chapter about character development and give you a greater understanding of his emotional struggles not just his physical struggles. I hope I succeeded in giving you that in this chapter. I wanted you to see what kind of world these children from the warring states are growing up in and why that makes him the strongest shinobi of the Naruto world. Because in this world power and surviving is everything among all the conflicts that every shinobi clan is a part of. How it can change someone and make them stronger than they should have to be all for the sake of surviving and protecting what they love the most.**

 **Also, this chapter we get see some of the burdens Madara is now being forced to take on because of his mother's death. He is now becoming that paternal figure to his siblings which will make their deaths even harder for him to take because he few them like a father would. But also, because Tajima is already causing conflict in the family by taking on a mistress so soon after Alajin's death, you will see more of this in the future. You also get to see some character development from Sanji who seems to blame Izuna for what happened to Alajin as well as getting to see Madara reaction to that. It seems that Izuna now will become his anchor to help him with deal with the dark aspects of being a shinobi. Expect to see that bond deepen and change when he is older.**

 **Now I need to explain about the deel that has a high collar. When an Uchiha comes of age they can finally where the high collar as a part of their outfit. As you saw last chapter he performed the jutsu that allowed to come of age if he doesn't know that and he needs to work on it as well. Maybe therefore Tajima is giving the paternal duties over to him and moving on with a mistress because he has come of age. Also, I will point out that the Uchiha war outfits are different from their summer and winter gear, they are the ones in the anime and manga. I'll explain this in the future and one last thing we get to see that mystery female voice come into play once more, let's see if you guess who she is.**

 **Also, next chapter we get to see Madara mother side of the family and how they are different from the lower ranking Uchiha. You get to see the drama that comes into play while he begins his training as a shinobi. About the camp comment, the sectors of the five nobles are divided into many camps. Madara camp has about hundred people living inside of it. Finally, if you have any other questions place them in your reviews and I'll answer them in the next author's note. I hope you're enjoying this story so far and until next time.**

 **List of Aunts: On Father's side:**

 **All are older than Tajima**

 _1\. Uzume- married with two kids- visiting their grandmother in another camp_

 _\- married with four kids- on a mission in the land of fire_

 _3\. Kukurihime- married with one kid- on a mission in the land of water_

 _4\. Naira- twin Natari- married with three kids- visiting grandfather in another camp_

 _5\. Natari- twin Naira- married with one kid- living in another camp_

 _6\. Natsuhi- twin Ranna- married with four kids- on a mission in the isles of the land of fire_

 _7\. Ranna- twin Natsuhi- married with two kids- on a mission in the land of lightning_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Training Outline**

 **This chapter we get to see Madara's training begin and he finally meets his mother side of the family which brings its own set of problems. He thinks that because he has noble heritage that they will treat him fairly but that isn't the case as like the rest of the lower ranking Uchiha he is trash beneath the five noble families' shoes. This led to him feeling a deep resentment against that type of behavior and this is where he begins to see the cracks the foundation that the clan is now built upon which later partially influences him to reconquer the entire Uchiha clan and reunite it under one banner. We are also dealing with how the rest of the southern sector camps view his camp they see it as the lowest of the low and a place where trash lives as it holds most of the shinobi of the southern sector. Which brings up a point that will show up later in the story which is how the sectors view each other. That will prove to be an interesting and dysfunctional mess. Also, we get to see the man that Madara seems to have inherited his looks from.**

 **Quote of the day: " Without hard work and discipline it is difficult to be a top professional"**

 **By: Jahangir Khan**

 **Tell me what you think of the quote, does it fit the vibe of the chapter? Also, I for every chapter from now on I will add a quote which will show the vibe I'm trying to present in the chapter.**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters. Also, I am looking for a beta to start going over my chapters, pm me if you accept, another thing is that I'm looking for someone to do art work for the elemental nations saga. Also, I would like to ask everyone who reads this story which story should come next in the elemental nations saga, check out the summaries on my profile page. I will be posting the character profiles of some at the end of this chapter.**

Picking up a bowl full of plain rice with raw salmon chunks, opening his wooden chop sticks to eat his breakfast. Glancing up he could see his grandmother pouring steaming hot tea into a cracked cup. _"You need to eat quickly; your father has told me that your training begins today."_

 _"What about meeting my mother's family"_ his grandmother poured rice into a boiling pot of water as she said, _"You shall meet them tonight."_ Nodding his head as he went back to his breakfast and took a sip of the bitter tea that awakened his sense's instantly. A shadow entered the door and he knew immediately that it was Tajima Uchiha.

 _"Are you ready to begin training?"_ nodding at the man. Getting up from the table as he left the bowl on the table for his grandmother. For training today, he wore a long sleeved black shirt with a high collar, semi-loose black pants, white tape wrapped around his legs and black ninja sandals.

Following his father out of the camp as he silently observed the camp preparing itself for the visit of the Taka family and the other camps. Walking through the camp gave him time to clear his mind for training today. Suddenly a kunai entered his vision as he crouched to the ground dodging its strike.

 _"Always pay attention as a shinobi my son or you shall die a quick death."_ Tajima said seriously as he continued to walk into the mountain's forest.

Entering the clearing behind his father as he watched his father stand before. _"Sit down so that we may begin"_ Sitting down on the ground in a leg's crossed position. _"Close your eyes and focus on that pull in your stomach, it's like a key unlocking a lock."_

Closing his eyes as he attempted to focus and find that pull his father spoke of. Patiently he waited but he could feel his patience already wearing out. He felt the need to start shifting after a few minutes but he managed to suppress it. A few more minutes of waiting he finally could sense that draw in his stomach and started his attempt to unlock the key that held back his powerful chakra.

As he succeeds at unlocking his chakra unleashing its dense power on the surrounding area. So, focused on pushing it all out at once that he never noticed the shock on his normally stoic and emotionless father's face. Tajima getting over his shock reached over to shake his shoulder saying, _"That's enough."_

Opening his face as he was greeted with his father's serious and stoic face. Getting off the ground as he awaited further instructions. Tajima spoke up _"Before we move on to something else, I shall tell you why I made you do this exercise. There were two objectives here, the first was for you to open your chakra and the second was to begin learning patience."_

 _"But why would patience be needed as a shinobi?"_ he blurted out. Tajima threw him a sharp glare for interrupting but he didn't even flinch as he learned long ago to never show weakness in front of this man. _"I was getting to that."_ stated Tajima in a sharp voice, _"As I was saying patience was the second objective. This is because patience is an excellent trait for a shinobi to have otherwise you will die quickly if you run into battle."_

Tajima then was about to state something when an Uchiha kunoichi landed in the area and bow at the waist _"Forgive me Tajima-san for interrupting your training session but there is a mission that requires your skills."_ Tajima sighed _"Very well then, I'll be there in a moment."_

The kunoichi disappeared back into the forest as he watched a scroll land in front of him. Tajima said as he walked over to the entrance of the forest _"I've written down what I was going to teach you for the next two months but it seems I have a mission. As my heir, I expect you have to learned these things in a proficient manner by the time I've returned."_ As his father left the entrance he reached down to open the scroll. His eyes easily read the continent of the scroll as each single thing he was to learn was listed out in detail.

A tall and lean boy of about sixteen years of age entered the clearing wearing the standard training gear of an Uchiha shinobi. Speaking up in a cold manner _"Your father has informed me that he is needed for a mission and that I am to take you to the clearing where the other children are training. Hurry up and follow me."_ Silently he followed the boy as the forest trail managed to become deeper as they reached the clearing where various groups of children were being instructed in the arts of being a shinobi.

He saw his oldest aunt talking to a pair of sixteen-year-old twin kunoichi's that resembled her in looks but acted in a much wilder manner. The boy spoke up again _"Uzume- san your brother Tajima-san informed me to tell you that he wants you to train his son until he comes back from his mission."_

Uzume turned around eyeing the boy seriously _"For how long?"_ The boy answered her question _"He isn't sure"_ Uzume nodded seriously before saying _"Very well, do you have something that tells me what to teach him?"_ He then handed the scroll to the boy who in turn handed it to Uzume, gray eyes scanned the scroll quickly before she _said, " Have you unlocked your chakra yet?"_

 _"Yes"_ he said in a voice which he hoped portrayed confidence as he stood under the gaze of those harsh and serious gray eyes that seemed to read everything with ease. A slight twitch crossed her lips as she said, _"So I finally get to see that personality it reminds of a certain someone when she was young."_

 _"Let's begin"_ she said as she walked away to another spot that no one was using. Suddenly a girl with spiky and wild black hair that reached her ribs with a pair of lively gray eyes popped into his vision. Speaking up in an excited tone _"So your little cousin, Madara!"_ The other twin popped up beside her and had the same looks as the other girl accepted her hair only reached right below her shoulders _"Shut up Rakia, you've frightened the boy!"_ A vein popped across the girl's forehead as she shouted, _"No you shut up, Rakuna!"_

Standing in between the two arguing girls that didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon. A vein popped in his forehead as he became annoyed that he was missing training time because of their silly argument _"Both of you shut up!"_ he found himself shouting.

When he did this the entire clearing became so quiet you could hear a pin drop to the ground. The two girls looked down at him in surprise as he walked between them over to the subtly amused aunt who glanced over to see her gaping daughters.

Standing before his aunt as he waited for his instructions to begin, he heard her mutter in amusement _"You're the first person that's managed to shut them up."_ A serious look then crossed her face as she reached above and pulled down a leaf from a tree. _"Will start off lightly with the leaf concentration exercise, I expect this to be completed by the end of the day."_ said Uzume in a serious tone that left no room for any arguments to be made.

 _"You place the leave on your forehead and direct your chakra flow to your leaf"_ said Uzume before walking over to a girl that was struggling up a tree. Closing his eyes as he imagined directing his chakra flow to the leaf, he grew slightly irritated by his cousins continued bickering. Taking a deep breath as he tried to block out everything but the sound of the wind.

Pouring his chakra towards the leaf as the wind brushed it off his forehead. Growing frustrated at this as he picked it up again only for it to hit the ground. Narrowing his eyes slightly at this as he thought to himself _"It seems that when I become distracted or frustrated the leaf falls off. So there seems to be something else to this exercise that Aunt Uzume didn't tell me."_

Putting all his concentration into holding the leaf in place with his chakra before it fell off due to the amount of chakra he held it with. _"So, it seems that it also has to do with the amount I put it as well."_ Testing this new theory as he pushed in a smaller amount of chakra that made the leaf stick in place.

Sitting underneath the hot sun that inhabited the land of fire as he felt sweat dart down his forehead as he continued to hold the leaf in place. Blocking out everything that would serve as a distraction to his mind as he felt his chakra flow becoming more and more controlled. So, focused on finishing the exercise that he didn't notice his cousins had stopped arguing and were now looking at him with interest.

 _"You can feel his chakra can't you, Rakia"_ said Rakuna checking to see if her twin also felt what she was feeling. _"Yes, it's very powerful! Perhaps we should inform kaa-chan of this"_ said Rakia turning to walk over to their mother who now was instructing a young kunoichi about the art of genjutsu _. "Kaa-chan, you need to come here!"_ stated Rakia as she watched her serious mother tell the young kunoichi to wait a moment before following her daughter.

 _"You know we are sensory type shinobi?"_ said Rakuna to her mother who nodded silently. Rakia stated, _" Can you feel his chakra?"_ Uzume closed her eyes as sensing chakra was very difficult for her since she wasn't a sensory type but even she could feel the flow of very powerful chakra coming off her nephew. Opening her eyes, she could see that her nephew had already completed the first step of the leaf exercise.

 _"And to think it hasn't even been a day since he started shinobi training and to have already complete the leaf exercise! Though he has a long way to go in mastering it to its fullest potential."_ thought Uzume to herself with more emotions than what she was used to. Suddenly the leaf burst into flames as her serious look dropped even more. _"You keep surprising me, my dear nephew, it seems you have a powerful connection with fire."_ Snapping out of her thoughts as she reached down and shook his shoulder saying, _"Well done, now it's time for you to learn something new."_

Snapping out of his trance as he looked down at the burning leaf on the ground. Getting up from the ground as he brushed away the dirt covering his pants and waited for new instructions from his teacher. His aunt whipped out a kunai tossing it accurately at a target that covered the tree, it landed with a dull thud in the middle at the same second as a shuriken also landed next to the kunai.

 _"You shall now practice kunai and shuriken training."_ Reaching back as he placed the brown bag full of his ninja tools on to the ground. Pulling out a kunai as he attempted to throw it with the same deadly grace his aunt, it bounced off the tree. A hand suddenly viciously connected with the back of his head looking up into his aunt's harsh eyes as she said, _"You have an hour to show progress in using your kunai or you shall be punished "_ she pointed over to a young boy being beaten viciously in a spar by one of the trainers.

His aunt walked away as Rakia voiced _"Don't you think your being a little harsh, he's a five-year-old boy."_ Rakuna jumped in _"Yeah!"_ Uzume then said, _"In this world that we live in they will not baby him be cause's he five, they'll see it as a weakness and kill him for it."_ Stopping before the young girl from earlier as she moved through various hand signs. _"In the end, some of your greatest pain will become your greatest strength"_ said Uzume as she bent down to tell the girl something. When she said that quote a fire became lit in his soul as he memorized the quote with a passion, something he will do lot in the coming years when it came to his aunt Uzume's advice.

Picking up another kunai as he tossed it at the target only for it to bounce off once again. Narrowing his eyes as he tossed another kunai at the target, reaching down for another kunai using less strength this time but still the kunai bounced off the target. Growing confused by this as he tilted his head to look at the target in a new light.

 _"Why did it bounce off, I used less strength."_ Closing his eyes as he stood there imaging how his aunt threw hers. Eyes suddenly flashed open as he tossed another kunai straight for the target this time hitting the target. Thinking to _himself " So it's not only about less strength but tossing the kunai in an elegant manner."_ Picking up another kunai as he swung it forward striking the tree deeply.

Glancing down at into the bag, he saw that he only had one kunai left to throw. _"I need to make this one count!"_ tossing the kunai with ease as it struck the target in the middle. Grinning happily at this as he reached down for a shuriken. Picking it up as he studied its form with a critical eye noting the differences between a kunai and shuriken.

Deciding to toss this one with the same form as he tossed the kunai as it barely managed to stick to the target. _"That should have worked!"_ Adjusting his stance as little bit as he realized his legs were too far apart. Tossing another shuriken at the target growing excited when it managed to land higher this time, adjusting his hands this time as threw another one. A thunk noise echoed throughout the clearing as it landed in the center.

So, focused on throwing his last shuriken that he didn't notice the clearing had become silent. Walking over to pick up the shuriken and kunai off the forest floor as a deserted clearing greeted his vision. Shrugging his shoulders as he walked back over to the spot in front of the target to continue his practice.

Whipping out a kunai as he tossed it at the target seeing it land by inch from the middle, adjusting his hands and feet slightly as he threw another one. This one made it in the middle but became knocked down by the second kunai that landed there. Suddenly a noise that sounded like footsteps reached his ears, narrowing his eyes as he whipped around throwing the final kunai at his perceived enemy.

 _"Aunt Uzume!"_ he blurted out as the woman grabbed the flying kunai with ease. His aunt rushed forward as she threw a kunai at him, eyes growing wide as he ducked to the side and rushed to over to the Thinking to himself _"What is going on here?!"_

Rushing over to the target grabbing a kunai from the floor blocking the second one. Dodging another kunai as he thought to himself _"No time to think"_ Narrowing his eyes as he launched himself forward tossing a shuriken at his aunt that fell off slightly as his aunt dodged with ease. Suddenly his aunt was upon him raining down harsh blow after blow as he tried to move away. Attempting to dodged the various blows that rained down on him as he held the kunai up.

Swiftly his aunt swiped the kunai out of his hand as it landed five feet away. Shocked eyes greeted the dirt as a vicious slap connected with his cheek. His aunt said seriously _"Get up or you shall die."_ Still in shock as he eyed the ground and felt the sting of the slap against his cheek as he aunt said once again _"Get up or you shall die!"_ Clenching his fist into the dirt tightly as he tried to ignore the pain _"Get up or you shall die!"_ she finally shouted.

Eyes snapping open as he growled slightly, picking up the kunai next to him as he whirled around tossing at his aunt's right leg. Reaching for a shuriken as it tossed it at his aunt's arm that held the kunai, moving forward like a caged tiger as he curiously watched both the shuriken and kunai land in their exact spots. _"Gah!"_ muttered his aunt as she eyed her nephew who stood there silently watching this happen.

Seeing his aunt distracted by the pain that she was in, he moved swiftly to attack head on with a slash of another kunai that was blocked at the last second. Breathing heavily as he aunt suddenly started clapping _"You did well!"_

 _"What do you mean_?" Uzume gave him a slight smile that reflected her amusement _"This was a fight to test and see if you have the resolve to be a shinobi of the clan, every Uchiha must go through this test before their training really begins. "_ His aunt crouched down to his level as she stated, _"And you have passed, come back tomorrow at 7:00 a.m. to really begin your training."_

As his aunt walked away, he decided to ask, _"Can I continue to practice?"_ She stopped at the entrance of two tree's as she said _"Of course but I shall collect you at 5:00 p.m. sharp to get ready for tonight's celebration. Also, here's your training scroll you may find it useful in your practice today."_ Placing the scroll next to the brown bag on the forest floor as he set out to collect his weapons that surrounded the tree that held the target.

The word that his spoke earlier echoed through his _ears "I expect you to be excellent at everything that is in this scroll when I return."_ opening the scroll as he scanned the list of the many things that he would need to learn and perfect. Picking up a fallen leaf from the ground and placing on his forehead. Closing his eyes as thought to himself _" I'll start with this"_ Channeling chakra to his forehead as he felt the wind blow across the clearing as he sat there attempting to make his mind concentrate on the leaf and nothing more.

This time it was much easier as his two-annoying cousins weren't here to annoy him with their pointless arguing. He felt his chakra flow become more calm as it shifted towards keeping the leaf in place, concentrating on this as he felt the leaf stick in place. Focusing on this as the time passed him by and the clearing once again became filled with noise.

Clenching his eyebrows tightly together as his concentration became interrupted. Sighting as he reached down to place the leaf on his forehead once again. Closing his eyes as again as shifted his mind back into focus. _"Why is he still practicing the leaf exercise?"_ asked one young kunoichi while another said arrogantly " _Who knows why that little kid is doing what he is doing. In my opinion, he shouldn't be training at his age."_

 _"Well your opinion doesn't matter as it is up to the head of his household to decide when is ready to begin"_ stated a cold voice behind the two girls, they both paled and wilted underneath Senyu's harsh glare. Walking past them as she suddenly barked _"What are you waiting for, get back to work!"_ Chuckling softly as she watched the two-girl's rush away from her in fright as she muttered _"After all these years I've still got it"_ Her eyes searched for her grandson among the many young children training, finally pin pointing exactly where he sat. Which was underneath a huge tree, hidden in the shade with his eyes closed and a leaf placed upon his forehead.

Thinking to herself _"Ah, the leaf concentration exercise!"_ Walking over to him as she shook his shoulder to awaken him from his trance. Opening his eyes as he saw his grandmother crouching in front of him holding a bowl full of rice and protein. She said simply _"You forgot to come to lunch so I brought it to you."_

Taking the chop sticks from her hands as he quickly ate all the food in the bowl, already he could his chakra being filled back up. Before his grandfather could ask about the bruise on his cheek he said, _"I shall see you tonight"_ handing over the bowl as placed another fallen leaf on his forehead.

Concentrating his chakra once more so that he would become more in tuned with his chakra flow, this in the coming years would be a useful skill to understand. Taking a deep breath as he attempted to put himself in that trance once again where he saw and felt nothing but his chakra flow.

For the next few hours this was all he did as the perfectionist in him wouldn't allow himself to move on before he mastered this exercise. After all his father expected him to become proficient in everything that was written inside that scroll. Suddenly a thought hit him _"Maybe then he will love me the way mother always did."_ A sadness beyond his years entered his heart before he shut it away.

Opening his eyes, he decided for the rest of his practice to throw his kunai and shuriken at the targets around the field. By this time the clearing had become deserted again leaving only him there practicing the shinobi arts. Whipping out a pair of shuriken as he threw them at the targets one by one they touched the target but were far from the middle.

Pulling out two more as he adjusted his stance into the position he remembered his aunt doing and threw them this time with more accuracy than before. For the next thirty minutes, this was all that echoed throughout the clearing, a thunk and clang as the weapons struck the target. He even picked the other trainees discarded shuriken and kunai littering the forest floor.

 _"It's time to go"_ said a serious voice suddenly throughout the clearing. Whirling around he let out a sigh seeing it was only his aunt Uzume. Packing up his weapons as he followed her back to the camp silently, dead tired by this time.

Opening his tent flap as he was greeted by his grandmother yelling at his brothers while trying to cook the family meal. _"What are you two doing?"_ he found himself shouting in irritation at Kenji and Takaya who were causing chaos and mischief as usual. Taking a deep breath as he said more gently to them _"Grandmother has enough on her plate today without you causing mischief in here. If you want to cause mischief go and do it outside."_ Walking past his two brothers as he glanced at his youngest brother giving him a sweet and unreserved smile that Izuna always managed to bring out.

Using some of the bath water brought from the river this morning as he washed away all the sweat and dirt that covered him. Closing his eye as he poured the water over himself after such a long day the water relaxed his aching muscles and the stinging bruise on his cheek. Drying himself off as he dressed himself in the traditional winter gear of the Uchiha in black and silver.

Later, that night he found himself watching silently as the various power structures of the Uchiha clan interacted. Immediately he noticed how most of the other camps of the southern sector seemed to look down on his camp with disgust and disrespect. However, their allies closet to them seem to rejoice at seeing each other, if the various groups chatting and laughing around their various camp fires, where anything to go by. These allies were the camps Kakusareta Mizumi and Kakusareta mori. Another thing he noted was how the Taka family appeared to be quite the arrogant people to all the lower ranking Uchiha who tried to greet them.

Suddenly his grandmother's voice broke him out of his thoughts _" Madara!"_ she stated, he could hear the stress in her tone. _"Yes grandmother"_ he answered back, _"Go and find all your brothers, it's time to meet your mother's family."_ Getting up from his cushion as he began to search first for Kenji and Takaya. He found them standing in front of a pot of boiling water quietly snickering as they were about to push it over on some poor unsuspecting women. Yanking their shirts harshly as he drugs the two brothers away from the pot yelling and screaming.

Next, he came upon Kazuki and Sanji quietly playing with a wooden board in front of them. Speaking up in a kind tone _"Brothers grandmother needs you."_ Hearding them over to his grandmother as she worried over how each of them looked. Wiping away a smudge of dirt off Kenji and Takaya's cheeks she said, _"Now you all look presentable, be on your best behavior"_ shooting a warning look at them all. Reaching inside her fabric sling as she placed Izuna in Madara's arms gently.

 _"The Taka Family shall see you now."_ a man in servant garb stated coldly. Senyu nodded back equally as cold, placing her hands-on Kenji's and Takaya's shoulder as they entered the tent. Standing before them was an old man with long and feathery black hair, a face that held cold and aristocratic features along with pair of a dimmed amber eyes. He wore a robe made of black silk that held the hawk crest of the family.

 _"So, you are Alajin's sons."_ stated the man's deep and powerful voice as those amber eyes scanned each boy with little interest. He reached down to take a sip from his expensive cup that cost more than his family made in a single year.

A woman the same age as he stepped out of the shadows to stand by his side. This woman had a shapely figure, with long black hair that held the same bluish tint as his and it reached her waist, a face that held the same aristocratic features along with a pair of ebony eyes. She wore a robe made of red silk that held the hawk crest of the family.

Her eyes held an arrogant glint to them as she said, _"Come here so that we may get a better look at all of you."_ Senyu nudged each of them forward silently as she stayed hidden in the tents shadows watching the meeting with hidden interest.

Marching forward into the light as he silently watched the two-unfamiliar people in front of him warily of their motivations. Speaking up he said, _"I am Madara"_ Pulling his normally willful and fiery brothers into the light _"These two are Kenji and Takaya."_ More gently he ushered his shy and gentle brothers into the light _"These two are Kazuki and Sanji"_ Ever gently he presented his youngest brother to them _"This is Izuna"_

Shock seemed to enter the woman's eyes as her gaze fell upon him, she leaned over to whisper into the man's ear _"Look Mongke, it seems Alajin's eldest son looks just like you and seems to have parts of you and her."_ Mongke looked down at him coldly with a slight twitch appearing in his lips _"So it seems"_

 _"The ones named Kenji and Takaya look just like him but have Alajin's fiery nature. "_ he heard the disgust enter her tone when she mentioned his father so did his grandmother as felt her body become tense behind him. _"Yes, my dear"_ stated Mongke coldly as he took another sip from his sake bottle.

 _"It also seems the ones named Kazuki and Sanji look like Alajin but seemed to have that man's serious nature"_ she then muttered under breath. Mongke coldly rolled his eyes as he hissed back _"You need to get over that, Cheren"_ She threw him her own version of a fiery glare that reminded him of his mothers.

 _"Though it seems the youngest one looks like Alajin as a baby"_ she then whispered in a soft and gentle tone. Mongke appeared down coldly at the small infant sleeping soundly completely obvious to the tension in the room. He then said, _"So it seems"_ while Cheren let out an exaggerated sigh _"Is that all you have to say tonight?!"_

 _" Go get Alajin's brothers and sisters, I'm sure they would like to meet their nephews"_ Mongke coldly cut her off. Cheren stomped childishly out of the room to do as she was told. The tension only grew worse as he felt his grandfather's sharp and cold eyes baring down on him the most. Squaring his shoulder as he stared back fearlessly into those cold, sharp eyes.

The man lips then molded themselves into a cold smirk _"No matter what my wife says it seems that Alajin has done her duty and produced strong shinobi for the Taka family."_ He took a sip from his sake as pushed past the tent flap into the other room. Narrowing his eyes at this before rage entered his heart, brushing past his grandmother as he exited the tent ignoring her hissing for him to come back at once.

Pulling out his scroll from his ceremonial deel as he walked past the various tents full of families celebrating, never noticing the small shadows that followed him. Breathing in the cold air as he came to his favorite clearing that held a running river.

Sitting on the ground as he started up the leaf exercise once more which gave him time to calm his raging temper than had by now had turned into wildfire. Eyes suddenly flew open as he dodged a kunai and thought to himself _"What now?!"_ Standing in the shadows of the trees were his three friends.

Eyeing each of them as he searched for the one who threw the kunai, suddenly a kunai struck the dirt where he stood a second ago. This time his opponent was clear, it was Moeka younger twin sister Rina who grinned him in a fiery manner. Thinking quickly, he reached for the kunai on the ground and tossed it directly at Rina who dodged with a flexible twirl of her body.

 _"Okay that's enough you two"_ stated Moeka eyeing them both. Rina spat _"Stay out of this, he's been acting like a jerk!"_ Moeka finally snapped back _" Of course he's been a jerk lately because he just lost his mother, you're not seeing the bigger picture."_ Rina yelled back _"Maybe I don't want to see the bigger picture! The only reason your taking his side is because you like him!"_

A cold look entered Moeka's eyes as Shinya backed away nervously afraid of being in between this cat fight. Moeka whipped out a kunai and attacked Rina in a vicious manner while Rina did the same. He watched the normally serious and mature girl viciously slap Rina around the clearing. While Rina the feisty and tomboyish girl looked to be in her element as she clawed at Moeka's cheeks.

Shinya suddenly said next to him _"You want to spar while those two work out their issues?_ "He replied back _"I guess"_ Shinya grinned giving him a thumbs up _"That's the spirit!"_ He then asked, _"Have you started taijutsu or Ninjutsu"_ he answered back _" No, have you?!"_ he shook his head at this as Shinya said, _"Well then we can start now, seems like those two are already getting practice in!"_ Glancing over he saw Rina and Moeka becoming a whirlwind as they continued their vicious assault on each other.

 _"I wonder what she meant when she said Moeka liked me"_ Shinya shifted into a stance and rushed forward to attack him. He moved his arms into a blocking position as he bit his lip from how hard Shinya punched. His hand then reached up to knock Shinya to the floor while at the same a vicious blow hit his cheek.

Flying back as they panted for air before rushing into battle once more, Shinya swung forward with a semi-hard punch that managed to hit him in the stomach. Grabbing his stomach as he dropped to the floor and knocked Shinya's legs from underneath him. Before using that as a spring board for a round house kick to the face that sent Shinya skidding back.

Shinya got up from the floor and rushed at him again with a reverse right hook before moving into a barrage of fists that made him move left and right. One the fist managed to catch him across the face and he coughed up blood on to the forest floor. Spinning on his ankles as he launched himself into another round house kick that caught Shinya across the face before using his hands as a spring board to back flip away.

Ignoring the pain in his wrist as attempted to catch his breath, so caught up in this he didn't see the powerful right hook that was heading his way until the last second. Leaning to the side on his wrist as he lifted his right leg forward to strike Shinya in the stomach but another right hook caught him across the jaw.

Falling backwards in the dirt as blood ran down his face, clutching at the ground as he got up again. Eyeing Shinya who stood a few feet away clutching at his bleeding face. Suddenly he said, _"I think it's time we finished this, one last move"_ Shinya merely smirked at this.

Shinya's hands moved into a set of hand signs before landing on Tora, while he did the same. Taking a deep breath as he let out a huge raging ball of fire that engulfed Shinya's in seconds. Just like last time he could feel the intense heat that came off the fireball as a bright blaze suddenly settled in the clearing burning everything in its path as the flames grew wild and out of control. Suddenly he felt his body being pulled out of the way and into the trees as he felt exhaustion hit causing him to pass out from the strain.

A few days later he awoke to begin training for the day, his hand unconsciously moved towards his mouth as he let out a hiss. Around his mouth were a series of burns from him attempting to master the fireball jutsu the last few days underneath both the rain and sun. Getting out from under his covers as checked on each of his brothers before leaving for the day.

Entering the training ground as he immediately placed a leaf on his forehead, starting this morning off the same as he did every morning which was to practice the leaf concentration exercise before moving into his kunai and shuriken training before practicing his fireball jutsu.

Focusing his mind as he searched for his chakra flow, everything became a blur as the time passed by. Opening his eyes as he grabbed his kunai and shuriken to begin that part of his training, like the last few days he would throw a weapon before adjusting an arm or leg that would instantly improve his throw.

Wiping away sweat from his face as he glanced up to see the clearing now becoming full of children ready to begin training as he been doing for the past three hours. Putting away his weapons as he moved to stand in front of the river his hands moved through the serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger hand signs before kneading his chakra and expelling it out to a create an out of control ball of fire.

Back up as he thought to himself _"Why is that the flames are so out of control?"_ Running through the hand signs again as he sent out another ball of fire. Gritting his teeth as he released another one and another one. Each becoming more and more out of control as his frustration began to simmer.

Working throughout the morning on this one jutsu as his frustration reached its peak as the next fireball he launched blew up the tree in front of the river. Jumping backwards as he watched the tree tumble down full of flames as a shower suddenly rained down on him. Muttering to himself _"Great!"_

Suddenly a show started to rain down him, glancing up he saw that it was raining outside, looking around the clearing he saw it was deserted. Signing as he ran through the hand signs again and launched another fireball in the sky. Over and over this was what he practiced trying to perfect it until it was like second nature to him.

His stomach growled and he could feel the burns around his mouth becoming inflamed once more like they felt this morning and would continue to be until he mastered this technique. Determination entered his heart as he ran through the hands once more and launched his biggest fireball yet, he could feel the intensity coming off from the flames as they burned the everything into ashes.

 _"I finally did it!"_ he felt exhaustion hit him as he fell to his knees panting so focused on getting to his knees that he didn't notice that it had stopped raining and children were filling the area once again. _"Wow!"_ blurted out one of the boys as they stared at an ash filled river and burnt trees that had collapsed in flames.

Getting up from his knees as he observed the area around him and triumphant smirk made its way across his face. Brushing his hair out of his face as he turned to see the rest of the trainee's including his friends staring at him in shock. Ignoring this as he walked past them and rubbed at the burns that covered his mouth.

Coming back to the camp as headed back to his grandmother's tent. Brushing passed the flap as he announced, _"Grandmother I'm back!"_ His grandmother looked up from a boiling pot of water as she exclaimed _"Your face!"_ She rushed over to a camp near the make shift kitchen, pulling out some bandages and cream.

 _"Here's some cream for the burns"_ she rubbed in the cream against his mouth as he bit back a hiss that tried to escape from his lips. She then covered the burns with clean bandages while the old ones had burned into ashes as he practiced his fire jutsu. She reached over to hand him a bowl of boiled chicken and steamed rice.

Quickly eating everything from the bowl as he felt his chakra reserves slowly fill up from his rest. _"I'll back tonight, I need to finish up training!"_ he shouted to his grandmother before rushing back to own private training ground this time. Entering his own training ground as he pulled out his father's scroll. Reading through it again as he glanced over every little detailed explanation of what he was to do.

Picking up another leaf as he placed it on his forehead and sat on the ground. Determination flashed through his heart as he thought _"I need to finish this today like I did the fireball jutsu!"_ Focusing his chakra on the leaf as he cleared his mind hearing nothing but the birds chirping various songs to one another. Alone he felt the concentration that he been missing when it came to this exercise.

Sitting there for more than an hour before he opened his eyes. _"I think you've got that exercise down my little perfectionist"_ Glancing up he saw his aunt Naira walking over to him. _"Why aren't you with the rest of the trainee's?"_ she asked him as she stopped before him. _"Because I wanted to train in peace."_ She smirked _"If that's the case I'll train you after all I'm bored. I warn you though it won't be easy"_ She picked up the scroll on the ground, her quick eyes scanned it before she tossed it aside.

 _"My little brother always liked to do everything like a schedule. I on the other hand will do things much different!"_ She whipped out a kunai tossing it at him with deadly accuracy _"Will start with the basics of all shinobi and that is dodging"_ She threw multiple shuriken at him as he tried to dodge them all without getting cut. Grimacing as one managed to cut into his shoulder as he dodged a fast kunai heading his way and tried to dodge the second one that followed that slashed across his crossed arms.

 _"You'll have to do much better than that!"_ she taunted as she threw three kunai that speeded towards him. Jumping backwards as he dodged the first three throws and ducked underneath the fourth one that followed. _"Good, but now try this."_ As she threw a group of kunai and shuriken at the same time. His eyes widen as he thought _"Theirs's no way I can dodge all of them at once! But I have to try!"_ Moving swiftly as he ignored the ones that cut and slashed deep wounds into his body as he tried to twist and turn his body in angles he wasn't used to.

Twist to the ground as he dodged the last shuriken before he felt a kunai cut into his deeply stomach. Jumping backwards as another group larger than the last followed, this time he managed to dodge more than before but most still cut him. Panting as he moved around once more getting hit by five shuriken. Falling to the ground as he felt the deep wounds enter his _body "Maybe I went too far, I'll go get mother."_

He felt his aunt leave the clearing a few seconds later. Clutching at the dirt as he felt so much pain before a burning sensation entered his body. Glancing down at his hands as he watched fire appear out of nowhere and began to burn away the wounds as though nothing was there in the first place. Pulling his shirt as he watched the fire take care of the giant wounds on his stomach as they faded away after the fire touched them.

 _"Wow!"_ he exclaimed as he felt all the wounds in his body disappear. His hand moved to the burns that covered his lips this morning had disappeared as though never there in the first place. _"What have you done this time my wayward daughter!"_ he heard his grandmother shout as she entered the clearing. _"You said he was badly injured but I see no injuries!"_ He heard his aunt shout _"Ow!"_ as a smack hit the back of her head as his grandmother shouted, _"You and your stupid pranks!"_

 _"But he was injured, how is this possible"_ muttered Naira as she eyed him carefully she then shrugged as to say whatever. _"Is something wrong, aunt Naira?"_ he asked carefully he couldn't reveal what just happened not until he fully understood it. _"Nothing!"_ his aunt said as she shook her head _"Let's move on to use showing me the fireball jutsu"_

Wordlessly he ran through the hands and unleashed a blazing fire ball in front of the river, it burned the tree in front of it into ashes. _"You seem to have that one down."_ He turned around to see the surprise in his aunt's eyes. _"I guess I'll show you the next jutsu you need to learn. Now pay attention this one is called fire release: Spark. it's a survival jutsu that is used to make camp fires for when we travel."_

His aunt then moved over to pick up some sections of wood before launching a small spark of fire out of her mouth at the wood to create a fire. Glancing down it he saw that it had been extinguish by a blow of the wind. _"Now you try."_ Taking a deep breath as he launched fire at the wood before it became engulfed in flames. A water jutsu suddenly splashed the wood as his aunt said, _"Try again and this time use less chakra, this is a technique that requires a tiny amount of your reserves."_

Taking her advice as he tried to use less chakra than before only for the same results to happen once again. This was a routine for the next few hours as he grew more and more frustrated with all how the wood kept bursting into flame _. "Will pick this up tomorrow"_ his aunt suddenly said as she drugs him out of the clearing _"Besides tonight you get to hear the secret history!"_

Looking up at her confused asking _" What's the secret history"_ His aunt down in front of him saying _"The truth of why we've ended up in this state."_ He _asked, "Why do I get to only learn now and not when I was younger?"_ His aunt answered back _"Because you have mastered the fire ball jutsu."_

Later, that night he found himself eating from a bowl of glutinous rice with chunks of rabbit meat and two small bags of inarizushi. He took a sip of the inexpensive tea that had been brewed for dinner. _"Tonight, you shall learn the truth"_ his grandmother stated as she signaled him over to a camp fire outside of the tent. She sighed as she stared into the flames _"The secret history begins four hundred years ago."_ He stared into the fire as it seemed to tell the story through its flickering flames.

A powerful looking young man stood outside of his tent as he watched the resentment that most of the lower ranking Uchiha felt grow even stronger against the five noble families. The young man sighed _"Every day the resentment grows stronger"_ Whirling around as he heard the tent flap shifted as his lover came out _"I agree there is so much chaos and internal fighting between the classes. I fear one day it will tears us apart."_

The young man placed a comforting hand on her shoulder _"Don't worry Kagayaku, I shall try to fix this before that happens."_ Kagayaku leaned into his embrace _"I know you can Nabikasu, if anyone can fix us it is you. After all you are the leader of the foot soldiers and the five noble families respect you deeply."_ She handed him a cup of jasmine scented tea as he took a sip to calm his nerves _"I fear it isn't that simple, there is too much resentment against them. And the system is a dysfunctional mess that's done more harm than good for us."_

 _" My greatest fear is that will end up destroying ourselves because of this system. We need to find way to unite the entire under one banner like our enemies the Senju have managed to do."_ Kagayaku stood silently before _"But how would that work? I mean I've seen men from the five noble families brawling in the streets with those from the lower ranks. I've seen the hate in each other's eyes."_ Nabikatsu sighed _"I don't know?"_

Suddenly they were interrupted _"Sir, you are needed for a clan meeting!"_ shouted a young frazzled Uchiha boy who stopped before them. Eyes widening as he said, _"Do you know why?"_ The young Uchiha shook his head saying, _"No sir."_ Kagayaku then moved to pick him their young son that had wandered out of the tent sleepily rubbing his eyes _"Go ahead, I shall take care of Shageki"_ said Kagayaku as she watched her husband rush after the even younger Uchiha boy.

Entering the clan meeting room where he saw the five noble families sitting underneath banners that represented their last name. Bowing respectfully before the five nobles as he awaited the meeting to begin. _"Everyone is here"_ stated an old woman sitting underneath the wolf banner.

 _"Excellent we can start then"_ said a young man underneath the deer banner as he eyed the room calmly. _"Nabikatsu it seems those who fall underneath your jurisdiction have caused us trouble"_ stated a woman underneath the horse banner, her voice barely hiding her disgust at the thought of the lower ranking Uchiha.

 _"What trouble my lady?"_ Nabikatsu asked respectfully ignoring the disgust in her tone. This time a young man underneath the hawk banner spoke up _"It seems a group of rouge Uchiha have been going around the land of fire assassinating various power figures."_ Nabikatsu eyes widen as turned to the young boy still in the room _"Bring me, Tasai."_ The young boy nodded and rushed out of the room.

 _"I shall get to the bottom of who these rogue shinobi are and then I shall send a team of Uchiha to kill them off."_ he stated as tried to keep his anger reined in by wearing a mask of composure. An elderly man underneath the tiger banner spoke up " _While that would have helped long ago the situation has become far more grave now."_

Tensing up as he said, _"What do you mean?"_ The young man underneath the hawk banner spoke up again _"It seems because of this group of rogue shinobi the fire daimyo has come to fear that he will be next it has now led to a situation where are envoys were persecuted in the land of fire's capital. Our spies in the capital have reported that the Daimyo plans to erase us from history and to kill us off."_

By this time the door had opened again revealing Tasai coming inside. _"You called for me, sir!_ "Nabikatsu sighed saying _"Yes, it seems I need your help to solve the situation we have on our hands."_ Tasai bowed to the five nobles before saying _"How can I help?"_ Nabikatsu stated _"I would assume you've heard part of the problem"_ Tasai nodded silently at this and Nabikatsu said _"So how can this be fixed?"_

 _"The truth is there is no way to fix it if the fire Daimyo is involved, the man is known for being incredible stubborn in his policies."_ The five nobles muttered to themselves before the young man underneath the hawk banner said _"Continue."_ Tasai said _"The simple thing to do is scatter to the wind and divide our clan into five sectors."_ The five nobles looked interested as Tasai continued to speak _"These five sectors would have a noble family at the head of the various camps that live in that sector."_

 _"But wouldn't it be simpler if we all stuck together in one camp in these supposed sectors"_ said the young man underneath the hawk banner. Tasai shook his head _"No, that would too easy and we would be found with ease. It is better to divide ourselves into camps at a decent size so that we can hide in plain sight."_

 _"This plan sounds interesting"_ stated the woman underneath the horse banner _, "But who will rule each sector"_ stated the young man underneath the deer banner. Tasai said _"The Taka family will rule the southern sector and carry our jutsu to keep safe. The Shika family will rule the northern sector and care for our stone tablet and shrine. The Okami family will rule the eastern sector and care for our history. The Tora family will rule the western sector and care for our many scrolls and books. The Uma Family will rule the central sector and care for our many legendary weapons."_

 _"This seems acceptable "_ stated the woman underneath the horse banner. _"When shall we scatter?"_ asked the young man underneath the deer banner. _"Within a week as soon as we finish dividing the lower ranking members into various camps underneath each sector."_ stated Tasai calmly _. "Both of you shall do that "_ said the old man underneath the tiger banner, Tsai and Nabikatsu bowed at the waist respectfully.

 _"This is bad"_ Nabikatsu muttered under his breath as the doors of the meeting hall closed behind him.

 _"We will fix this, I didn't say this earlier but I heard about sending in a team to find the rogue Uchiha's who did this. Do you still want me to find out who they are and put together a team to eliminate them?"_ stated Tasai.

Nabikatsu said _"Yes that will help the situation by a small fraction if we get of rid of the Daimyo's fear then maybe we convince him not to be stubborn in his policy concerning us. Which means that we shall be able to reunite once again, do it."_ he told Tasai as he watched the man rush away to begin his two new jobs.

 _"You can come out now."_ he stated calmly. The young man from underneath the hawk banner from earlier stepped out of the shadows _"Do you need something, Hyojin"_ The young man smoothly made his way ever closer as he whispered in his ear like a lover would _"Make sure to put your family underneath my sector, so I can see you often."_ Hyojin's hand made its way to the back of his neck and caressed it in a romantic fashion. _"You know we shouldn't do this in public"_ stated Nabikatsu calmly.

 _" Well then come to my house at the top of the hill tonight and will do it there_." said Hyojin in a teasing tone. Nabikatsu sighed and was about to speak up when Hyojin stated _"I expect you to be there or I'll journey to your hearth to find you instead."_ With a swish of his silk robe he disappeared down a long hallway.

A few weeks later he could be found packing up his various things inside of his tent as his wife herded their four young sons inside. _"You shall help your father! You hear me, Shageki, Hayabusa, Hanzo and Shiro!"_ stated Kagayaku firmly. _" Yes mother!"_ his four sons stated quietly underneath her firm gaze. _"Which sector are we underneath?"_ asked Kagayaku as she picked up a basket full of covers to place on a cart.

" _We are to be placed in the southern sector and in the hidden mountain camp"_ stated Nabikatsu as he lifted a heavy table into the cart. Kagayaku wordlessly nodded though you could see a tension in her shoulders as she muttered _"I can assume that he commanded you to place yourself there."_ Nabikatsu sighed _"I don't want to speak of this"_ Kagayaku on the other hand sighed as she placed a cracked cup in the cart _"Well we've never had a traditional relationship or marriage."_

Nabikatsu whirled around _"I may not love as a lover but I care for you as my best friend."_ Kagayaku nodded tearfully before saying _"I know that but please be careful I don't want a stuck up noble to break your heart."_ He smiled at her gently as he said, _"I will"_

Later that day he watched their clan compound burn to the ground well hidden in the tree's before turning away to follow the many people that would make up the six camps of the southern sector. _"One day I hope someone will unite us under one banner and end this dysfunctional system_ " muttered Tasai. Nabikatsu stated _"I hope so too."_

Jolted out of his dream like trance as his grandmother finished her tale. _"And that is the secret history of the Uchiha clan."_ His grandmother got up from the wooden bench and said," Now it's time for you to go to bed." Following his grandmother as he got ready for bed, tucking himself in next to the sleeping Izuna as he stared at his peacefully sleeping face.

 _"I know my dream now that vision showed me what I need to do! I will be the one to reunite the Uchiha under one banner and fix this dysfunctional system. All so that I can protect my brothers and keep my promise."_ A fire entered his heart as he now found the determination to become truly strong.

 **So, tell me what did you think of this chapter? This is my first time writing a training chapter so if I need to work on something please tell me in your reviews. What did you think of the secret history flash back was it what you expected? I tried to make it parallel what happened to the Uchiha in Konohagakure. If you have any questions please place them in your reviews and I will come and answer them in the author's note.**

 **Also, as I stated earlier we get to see the man that Madara resembles in looks and personality which is Nabikatsu, surprised. I thought it would be a good parallel and sometime in the future I will be making a family tree of Madara's family for the last four hundred years including lovers and the future. Until next time, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, if anyone has any artistic talent please private message me or say so in your reviews. One last thing if anyone is interested in what Nabikatsu and Kagayaku look like go to my profile, I'll soon be placing a link of what Hyojin, Shageki, Hayabusa, Hanzo and Shiro look like.**

 **Translations:**

 _Kagayaku- Sparkle_

 _Nabikatsu- conquer_

 _Shageki- fire_

 _Hyojin- sharp_

 _Hayabusa- falcon_

 _Shiro- white, fourth_

 _Hanzo- three_

 _Kenji- second son, intelligent_

 _Takaya- respectful one_

 _Sanji- praise_

 _Kazuki- harmony, peace, hope, brightness_

 _Senyu- companion in arms_

 _Mongke- eternal_

 _Cheren- long life_

 _Alajin- Mongolian origin unknown meaning- another way of saying Alqai_

 _Altansarnai- golden rose_

 _Sarnai- rose_

 _Ganbaatar- steel hero_

 _Naranbaatar- sun hero_

 _Tsetseg- flower_

 _Munktsetseg- eternal flower_

 _Odtsetseg- star flower_

 _Sarangerel- moonlight_

 _Narangerel- sunlight_

 _Nergui- no name_

 **Family:**

 **Father:**

 _Mongke Taka_

 **Mother:**

 _Cheren_

 **Children:**

 _Altansarnai- twin Samai- daughter_

 _Sarnai- twin Altansamai- daughter_

 _Ganbaatar- twin Natanbaatar-son_

 _Naranbaatar- twin Ganbaatar- son_

 _Tsetseg- triplets- Munkhtsetseg and Odtsetseg- daughter_

 _Munktsetseg- triplets- Tsetseg and Odtsetseg- daughter_

 _Odtsetseg- triplets- Tsetseg and Munktsetseg- daughter_

 _Sarangerel- twin Narangerel-son_

 _Narangerel- twin Sarangerel-son_

 _Nergui- twin Alajin- son_

 _Alajin- twin Negu- daughter_

 **Custom jutsu:**

 **Fire Release: Spark-** _A basic fire jutsu where they blow a small spark of fire to create a fire for camp. One of the first techniques they learn for survival._

 **Now here's some of the character profiles for which character you think I should write about next in the elemental nations saga.**

 **Character profile:**

 **Name:**

 _Uchiha Moeka_

 **Alias:**

 _Kachi- gumi no kuroi bara_

 **Gender:**

 _Female_

 **Hair color:**

 _Ash brown_

 **Eye color:**

 _Ebony eye_

 **Date of Birth:**

 _February 22nd_

 **Age:**

 _At this point 5 years of age_

 **Personality:**

 _She is a quiet, serious and mature girl compared to her twin sister Rina. She has a great deal of patience and self-control but that doesn't mean she doesn't have a deadly temper when angered. Moeka is a girl that has much dignity and looks down on those who do not have much manners. Another is that calm and collected about most things, rarely losing her cool on or off the battlefield. Another aspect of her personality that she is a cold girl to most who do not know her very well also compared to her other friends she is more observant. Over all she is a girl that is serious and ready to do anything to help the conquer reunite the broken clan._

 **Appearance:**

 _Moeka resembles her mother in both looks and personality. She has long, thick ash brown hair that is cut and layered like rose petals. Her olive complexion also comes from her mother along with angular face and semi-curvy build. Her eyes are narrowed like her father as well as the same color. As a child, she wears the traditional deel of the clan dyed black._

 _As an adult she wears a thick, high collar, dark blue kimono with long sleeves and hit her mid thighs, its pattern is black rose petals spread all over it. Underneath she wears a long-sleeved fish-net body suit and thigh high dark blue boots. She wears silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace around her neck along with a pair of thick black gloves._

 **Occupation:**

 _Kunoichi_

 **Rank:**

 _Genin- for now_

 **Family:**

 **Father:**

 _Unknown_

 **Mother:**

 _Unknown_

 **Younger sisters:**

 _Rina Uchiha- Twin Moeka_

 _Koharu Uchiha - Twin Kumiko_

 _Kumiko Uchiha - Twin Koharu_

 **Clan:**

 _Uchiha_

 **Afflation:**

 _Uchiha_

 **Height:**

 _5'4_

 **Weight:**

 _116 pounds_

 **Body size:**

 _Medium_

 **Affinity:**

 _Fire and Wind_

 **Weapons:**

 _A pair of small fans colored dark blue with a single black rose on them and a pair of poisoned blades hidden beneath them._

 **Favorite phrase:**

 _" Always think things through"_

 **Wishes:**

 _To restore the Uchiha clan and to become a powerful genjutsu mistress_

 **Goal:**

 _To help the conquer reunite the clan_

 **Abilities:**

 _Her abilities mainly relay in genjutsu, her use of her fans and poison. She is known for her mastery of genjutsu which involve fire and black roses which becomes her trademark over the years. She is highly skilled in her use in of her pair of small fans which apart of her taijutsu style. Another one her skills is making and using different poisons on her blade that enhances her fighting style. She is also somewhat skilled in assassination and stealth though not as talented as her younger sister Kumiko._

 **Blood type:**

 _A_

 **Hobbies:**

 _Training, creating genjutsu, and practices with her fans_

 **Favorite food:**

 _Beef curry_

 **Least favorite food:**

 _Tofu_

 **Likes:**

 _Genjutsu, Madara, reading, cooking, and practicing calligraphy_

 **Dislikes:**

 _Loud people, those who aren't observant, enemies of the Uchiha clan especially Senju and sweet food._

 **Missions:**

 _Unknown_

 **Jutsu:**

 _Unknown_

 **Background:**

 _Unknown_

 **Character Profile:**

 **Name:**

 _Rina Uchiha_

 **Alias:**

 _Sen buki no joo_

 **Gender:**

 _Female_

 **Hair color:**

 _Ash brown_

 **Eye color:**

 _Blazing Amber_

 **Date of Birth:**

 _February 22nd_

 **Age:**

 _At this point 5 years of age_

 **Personality:**

 _Compared to her Rina is a wild, feisty and tomboyish girl that also has a stubborn and strong will. She has a fiery personality that can set ablaze when angered making a bad-tempered girl. Compared to her sister Rina is more impulsive on and off the battlefield. Rina is a girl that is obsessed with sharp weapons and all their uses. Over all she is an outspoken girl that will help correct the injustice done to the lower ranking Uchiha._

 **Appearance:**

 _Rina resembles her mother in looks but has her father's personality. She has short, thick ash brown hair that is also cut and layered like rose petals but only reaches her neck. Her olive complexion also comes from her mother along with her angular face and semi-curvy build. Her eyes are narrowed like her father but are amber like her mother's. As a child, she wears the traditional deel of the Uchiha clan that's been dyed silver._

 _As an adult, she wears a long sleeved tight black shirt that has a high collar that has been shredded like ripped paper. She wears a pair of semi loose black cargo pants that has chains wrapped around both her legs that hold kunai and shuriken. She wears white wrapping around her arms and legs along with a black bandanna over her head and a pair of silver hoops._

 **Occupation:**

 _Kunoichi_

 **Rank:**

Genin for now

 **Family:**

 **Father:**

 _Unknown_

 **Mother:**

 _Unknown_

 **Younger sisters:**

 _Rina Uchiha- Twin Moeka_

 _Koharu Uchiha - Twin Kumiko_

 _Kumiko Uchiha - Twin Koharu_

 **Clan:**

 _Uchiha_

 **Afflation:**

 _Uchiha_

 **Height:**

 _5'4_

 **Weight:**

 _116 pounds_

 **Body size:**

 _Medium_

 **Affinity:**

 _Fire and Wind_

 **Weapons:**

 **Japanese:**

 _Shuriken, kunai, chokuto, bokken, tsurugi, tachi, kodachi, kabutowari, iaito, ono, odachi, uchigatama, katate-uchi, katana, wakizashi, nagamaki, naginta, tanto, yari, ninjanto, shinai, shinken, kaiken, bows and arrows, gunbei, zanpato, whip, bo staff, three section staff, two section staff, gunsen, kusarigama, chigiriki, yumi, fukiya, makibishi, yawara, kanabo, otsuchi, nekote, sai, tonfa, small fans, daggars, butterfly sword, chain whip, crossboq, deer horn knifes, kama, wind and fire wheels, butterfly knife, nodachi, twin swords, tetsu bishi, kaginawa, hokode, tekagi,_

 **Favorite phrase:**

 _" Weapons are just as deadly as ninjutsu"_

 **Wishes:**

 _To reunite the Uchiha clan and to master every weapon she can find hence her name_

 **Goals:**

 _To reunite the Uchiha clan_

 **Abilities**

 _Rina is the true definition of a weapons mistress whose spent years mastering each weapon she's uses. She is also skilled taijutsu using her weapons in the style also in chakra flow when it comes to her weapons. She also uses wind and fire with her various weapon and poison as well on her weapons. Like her twin sister she is also skilled in making them. She is also skilled in ninjutsu but that isn't her focus._

 **Blood type:**

 _A_

 **Hobbies:**

 _Training, practicing with weapons, studying new weapons, running through forest and punching bags._

 **Favorite food:**

 _Spicy salmon curry_

 **Least favorite food:**

 _Sweet food of any kind_

 **Likes:**

 _Weapons, spicy food, star gazing, and pranking_

 **Dislikes:**

 _Those who disrespect her skills, enemies of the clan especially Senju, sexist pigs and perverts_

 **Missions:**

 _Unknown_

 **Jutsu:**

 _Unknown_

 **Background:**

 _Unknown_

 **Character profile:**

 **Name:**

 _Shinya Uchiha_

 **Alias:**

 _Ippantekina- The General_

 **Gender:**

 _Male_

 **Hair color:**

 _Black_

 **Eye color:**

 _Amber eyes_

 **Date of Birth:**

 _January 16th_

 **Age:**

 _At this point five years old_

 **Personality:**

 _Shinya is a fiery, passionate and hyperactive boy that comes with strategies on the fly to add his prankster side. He is mischievous and a fun-loving boy who at this point doesn't understand what it means to take something serious. Shinya also has a bad temper and even shorter fuse that he will have to learn to control when he is older. Over all is a boisterous, loud, and happy Uchiha that will grow up to become quite fearsome._

 **Appearance:**

 _Shinya resembles his father to a tee but has his mother's passionate and fiery nature. He has long and spiky black hair that reaches his shoulders, a round face that will become more defined when he comes of age and a pair of passionate amber eyes. He wears the traditional deel of the Uchiha clan in dark blue and white colors._

 _As an adult, he still resembles his father but his round features have become more defined and sharper as he has come of age. His spiky black hair has become thicker, and now reaches his waist showing he has never lost a fight. He wears the traditional deel of the Uchiha clan in black and a pair of black shinobi sandals and shinobi armor._

 **Occupation:**

 _Shinobi_

 **Rank:**

 _Genini- for now_

 **Family:**

 **Father:**

 _Unknown_

 **Mother:**

 _Unknown_

 **Older brothers:**

Kashikoi Uchiha

Gutai Uchiha

 **Clan:**

 _Uchiha_

 **Afflation:**

 _Uchiha_

 **Height:**

 _5'8_

 **Weight:**

 _150 pounds_

 **Body size:**

 _Medium frame_

 **Affinity:**

 _Fire and Lightning_

 **Weapons:**

 _A long katana that is well made and taken care of, it has a black and blue checkered hilt with a kanji for strategy carved into the blade. It has a black tassel hanging off the hilt and a seal tag that has the word strategy on it. The sheath is black in color and simply as the words " The General" carved into it._

 **Favorite phrase:**

 _"Strategy is the best warfare"_

 **Wishes:**

 _To restore the Uchiha clan and to become a master strategist_

 **Goals:**

 _To help the conquer reunite the clan_

 **Abilities:**

 _His abilities are in kenjutsu, ninjutsu and strategy. He is skilled in kenjutsu to a point but a master swordsman can defeat him in battle. His a ninjutsu master in both of his elements and he can use them in a variety of ways on the battlefield. His true skill is the art of creating strategy for the battle that are often new and innovating. He is somewhat skilled in the art of taijutsu but it's usually off the cuff like his strategy._

 **Blood type:**

 _A_

 **Hobbies:**

 _Training, creating strategy, pranking and setting traps_

 **Favorite food:**

 _Spicy chicken ramen_

 **Least favorite food:**

 _Tofu_

 **Likes:**

 _Spicy food, pranking, exploring the forest and running_

 **Dislikes:**

 _Tofu, bitter things, serious people and enemies of the clan especially Senju_

 **Missions:**

 _Unknown_

 **Jutsu:**

 _Unknown_

 **Background:**

 _Unknown_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First Mission**

 **This chapter we get to see Madara go off on his first mission outside of the clan with an older Uchiha male Also this chapter Tajima has returned from his mission after three months. During this time Madara has managed to perfect most of what is in that scroll, the only thing he still must perfect is the basic Taijutsu style of the Uchiha clan as he can't move on to the advanced form until he awakens the sharigan.**

 _" The Bigger the challenge, the bigger the opportunity to grow."_ **I hope this quote sums up the idea of this chapter's vibe that I'm trying to get across since this is his first opportunity to prove himself and grow stronger.**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I merely own my original character for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Shifting his body into a stance with his right fist extended out from his body as he started to rain down fast strikes on a tree stump. Shifting his stance again as he swung his right leg upwards to strike the stump only to stumble to the ground. Getting from the ground grumbling as he shifted into the original stance striking with a set of fist that seemed to become much faster this time before swinging into a powerful right hook. He then crouched to the ground as he swung his right leg up this time striking the tree bark.

 _"Again!"_ Shifting into the stance again as he adjusted his legs and arms before striking at the tree again. Striking at the tree with his right leg as he shifted into the third stance that involved him spreading out both of his arms to strike two enemies at once in the face. At the same he crouched to the ground to sweep the imaginary enemies out from underneath their feet.

Glancing up from the ground as he felt someone land on the ground behind him. Turning around he saw that it was a tall and lean shinobi with long curly black hair and ebony eyes. He was wearing a simple black shirt, pants and sandals. He spoke up in a light tone saying _"We have a mission, return to the camp and inform your grandmother of this._ "He asked _" Shouldn't I change into something else"_

The shinobi shook his head _"We need to blend in."_ Growing confused at this statement but he didn't voice this aloud as he walked past the entrance of two trees and headed down the mountain trail. That soon revealed the huge camp that was his home. Entering the camp as he ignored the various children around him, rushing around and playing like they had no care in the world.

 _"Grandmother I have a mission."_ he said as he brushed past the tent flap only to see his father and grandmother sitting at a table discussing something important. His grandmother looked shock and said, _"I thought you weren't supposed to back until later!"_ He looked at her confused as he repeated _"I have a mission to go on. Actually, I need to head out now."_ he said quickly as he watched her get up from the cushion. Shifting the tent flap back in place as he rushed to the entrance of the camp.

 _"Hey Madara, where are you going?"_ shouted Shinya as he stood next to his two older brothers who were discussing something in a heated fashion. _"I have a mission to get to."_ He saw Moeka and Rina arguing about something out of the corner of his eye, thinking to himself _"It's been months since they had that argument yet they still can't forgive each other. And they still aren't talking to Shinya or me."_

 _"I've informed her"_ he stated as soon as he reached the camp's entrance. The young shinobi stated _"Good, let's head out to our meeting point."_ Exiting the camp, he couldn't contain the excitement inside as this was the first time he would be leaving the camp entirely. Walking down the mountain trail after the shinobi who suddenly said, _"Be careful where you step these trails are dangerous for someone who doesn't know them very well."_

The shinobi muttered _"In fact why don't I walk on that side and you walk next to the wall. Better to be safe than sorry."_ Switching places with him as he gripped the wall following the shinobi. _"Where are we going?"_ he decided to ask, the shinobi replied, _"We are going to meet a noble who has asked a favor of us."_

 _"What is that favor?"_ he then asked, the shinobi stopped at the entrance to another trail as he said, _"We are to assassinate a business opponent of his."_ Growing confused _"But why?"_ The shinobi shrugged _"Who knows why, but let me give you some advice never question your clients always do what they ask, you'll survive longer."_

The shinobi continued to walk past the entrance that led up to a mountain village full of homes that nobles flocked to during the summer. Entering the town as he glanced around staring at the beautifully cut lime stone buildings that looked far more expensive than anything his clan owned. Walking up to the last house in the village the shinobi knocked at the door and was quickly let in.

 _"You have arrived!_ "stated a handsome noble in a set of flamboyant silk robes that clashed together as he made his way over to them. _"Please come to my study!"_ Glancing around the home which had beautiful marble floors full of gleaming pieces of jade and gold. Littering the room were benches made of lime stone that gleamed in the sunlight from the open window that littered the home. Covering the benches were bright blue pillows made of silk, in front of these benches were rugs the same color and over it a stone table made of limestone.

In front of him there was a shining fountain with a statue marble hawk statue built in the middle, on either side were stairs that led up to various parts of the household. As he walked up the stairs he could see various objects of important value hanging up on the wall or placed on a stone stand of some kind. The walls were a soft cream color that seemed to reign all the bright colors in front of it.

The man came to a pair of stone doors that had a hawk sign carved into it, pushing open the doors where he saw the same walls and floors. In front of a huge window that let in sunlight was a dark wood desk that held books and paper stacked on top of it. Surrounding the desk were various book shelf's that held scrolls of various values. Hammered to the wall were paintings of hawks either hunting or sleeping, In between these two paintings was a sword that had been hammered into the wall for display, it held a hawk symbol. Littering the office were various green plants with red flowers.

The shinobi bowed to the noble as he followed suit, glancing up he saw the noble sitting at the wooden desk and he could see the satisfaction in his eyes. _"You may rise."_ stated the noble as a tan skinned servant entered the room and poured steaming hot tea into a gold cup _. "So, you received my message?"_ stated the noble after he took a sip of his tea.

 _"Yes Taka-san."_ stated the shinobi as the noble said, _"Call me Hikaru, after all we are a part of the same clan."_ The young noble looked down at him as he asked, _"Who is this?"_ The shinobi responded back _"This is Tajima's eldest son and heir, Madara."_ The young noble's smiled widen a bit as he said, _"This is Alajin's eldest."_

The shinobi nodded but looked confused to see the noble becoming excited by this. The noble stated _"When you complete this mission you will deliver a message to her for me!"_ The shinobi paled before saying _"I'm sorry that's not possible."_ The noble's eyes narrowed in displeasure as he said, _"And why is that?"_ Speaking up for the first time _"Because Hikaru-san she is dead."_

A flash of pain appeared in the noble's eyes as he muttered _"Oh."_ This left him confused as he had never met this man before, _"In that case as the son of my favorite nursemaid I shall give you something special after this mission."_ stated the noble after a few minutes of silence even as young as he was he could tell when someone wore a mask that hide their pain.

 _"When do we need to complete the mission?"_ asked the shinobi, the noble said _"I would like it complete tonight, your target is on the other side of the mountain in a village called Shinrin. Here's the scroll that tells you everything you need to know about the man. "_ The shinobi bowed at the waist as he said, _"We shall head out immediately."_ Shutting the door behind him softly, the shinobi said softly _"You did well."_ Following the shinobi quickly as they left the house and set out for the other side of the mountain.

 _"We need to figure out a plan as we are walking"_ stated the shinobi. _"What do you mean?"_ he asked, the shinobi responded back _"We need to have a plan in place to complete the mission tonight."_ He thought to himself silently before saying _"Why don't I pose as a weeping child to distract the guards while you slip inside to do the actual killing."_ The shinobi smirked as he said, _"Very good for a beginner but I have a better idea."_

 _" What's this idea?"_ he asked curiously. The shinobi smirked _"We shall pose as poor nomads in need of a job for the night and then we shall sneak inside to do the killing."_ He then _asked, "But how would that work better than my plan?"_ The shinobi sighed _"While it is a good plan, that trick has been used by ninja for so long that guards will spot it with ease, posing as nomads is less used. So, we are less likely to get caught."_

 _"Oh, so we are going to use deception but its need to be done in a creative way."_ The shinobi said _"Exactly."_ Turning to the right as they went to another trail that would take them around the mountain to the other side. _"Be careful, this trail is full of bandits."_ Nodding as he put up his guard and scanned the open area before him.

It bad been a few hours that they had been walking the trail that led ever closer to the other side of the mountain when he tensed up saying _"Something is coming."_ The shinobi looked confused as he started to ask, _"What do you..."_ he cut off by a bandit slashing him down with a sword. Blood splashed all over Madara covering him from head to toe.

Eyes widen in shock at the blood that covered him and the dead shinobi in front of him _"Heh! What a weakling and your next!"_ The bandit swung down his blade as he ducked to the floor making it stab itself into the mountain wall. Pulling out a kunai as he stabbed the bandit in the knee causing him to fall to the floor.

 _"You god damn brat!"_ shouted the bandit who was deeply in pain now. Smirking as his hands ran through various hands and landed on the tora sign _"What are you doing?"_ stuttered the bandit. _"Who's the weakling now."_ he shot out a fireball that the bandit tried to dodge as he rolled out off the mountain trail.

 _"Hmp!"_ he said as he glanced down to see if the bandit was gripping one of the cliffs. Walking away as he came to the young Uchiha shinobi, shaking his shoulder _we need to hurry up"_ Rolling him over he saw that the boy's face had grown pale and his eyes were closed. _"Damn it!"_ he spat as he tried to pull the body up the trail with him, seeing that this wasn't working he went through his weapons pouch removing his kunai and shuriken before stumbling across the scroll from earlier. Putting away the weapons as he opened the scroll and began to read the content inside. The scroll told him the target's routine, all intel surrounding him and the main layout of his home.

Pocketing the scroll as he heard a feminine voice say, _"What has happened here?"_ Whirling around he saw a young teenage girl standing at the other side of the mountain surrounded by guards. _"Oh, you poor child!"_ the girl rushed over to him and hugging him in an embrace. He played his part to perfection as he explained his cover story while sobbing loudly.

 _"Don't worry we shall take care of you!"_ she picked him and placed him on her horse. One of the guards asked, _"My lady are you sure?"_ She threw him a withering glare that silenced him immediately afterward then saying, _"Someone please get his brave older brother so that we may give him a proper burial."_ One of the guards pulled out a scroll that he purchased from a store in the town and sealed the body inside of it.

Smirking inside of the young woman's embrace as they set out for his true objection. This was the enemy the client needed to be eliminated and so he would do it. Entering her beautiful home as he saw that it had the same expensive taste of the other home. It held marble floors that had gleaming stones of sapphire it that formed ocean waves. Its furniture blended in with the white walls as it had white fabric covering it. Hammered into various walls were pictures of the sea and its creatures, in front of these pictures were small bonsai gardens.

 _"Kaori, what have you brought home?"_ stated the noble his face wrinkling in disgust when his eyes fell upon him. _"I found on the trail where his older brother died defending him from mountain bandits."_ The noble then stated, _"Take that creature to the servant's quarters."_ Kaori protested saying _"But father..."_ she was cut off with her father shouting _"Silence you will not question me in my own home! Do you understand?"_ Kaori nodded back quietly before rushing out of the room.

Placed inside of the servant's quarters where the guard placed the scroll inside of his hands. _"This should be easy. We couldn't have plan it better."_ glancing out the window he saw the sun setting in the sky _"Soon it will be time to enact the plan."_ His thoughts then drifted to the smiling girl as he thought _"Too bad she'll be hurt by this, then again it might make her happier when he's gone."_ As he was being carried to the servant's quarters he overheard the last bit of the conversation and watched her rush out of the room in tears. Also hearing the noble call, him creature made him bristle in outrage.

He felt someone shake his shoulders as he said _"Come on let's give you a bath and some new clothing. Also, here's something to eat. "_ He glanced up and saw it was a young girl who handed a rice cake which he ate quickly. Following her as he slipped the scroll inside of his weapons bag.

Slipping inside of the water as he quickly cleaned off the blood checking to see that none remained so that it wouldn't streak across the white marble floor. Afterwards he made sure that he was completely dry before slipping into his clothing that was also completely dry and all traces of blood had been removed.

 _"What's this?"_ asked the young servant girl holding up his brown weapons bag. Paling slightly at this as he moved to swiftly chop her across the neck which made her fall to the ground. Grabbing the weapons bag from her hands as he glanced up to see the full moon was now out in full view. Smirking at this as he thought _"Let's begin!"_ Glancing around the hallways he saw that it was empty of servants or guards.

Clinging to a wall in the hallway as he glanced to the other side only to see two guards standing in front of the doorway. Biting his lips in frustration as he glanced around for a way into the room. His eye widens when he saw a window, quickly he moved to the other side using the dark shadows as cover. Pushing it open as he hopped out onto the balcony and saw another balcony a few feet away.

Unconsciously he used his chakra on his feet as he made the jump to the other balcony. Glancing into the window he saw the noble and his wife silently sleeping. Pulling out a kunai as he ready it for a deadly strike. Slipping inside the room as he quietly made his way to the sleeping target.

His target shifted in his sleep causing him to still his movements until all became silent again. Reaching up he pulled at his collar until it resembled a face mask that covered his lower face. He did this so that just in the case the target awoke he wouldn't be recognized. Standing over the target as he held a kunai above him and sent it down in a stabbing motion. The noble man never awoke as blood started to pool around him.

Silently he got up and moved over to the window, closing it behind as he used his chakra to silence his fall when he landed on the ground. Going over to the stable that housed a black horse inside of it, the horse started to shuffle a bit as silently said _"Shh."_ Moving his hands ever gently through the horse's black fur and whispering _"You have to trust me."_

Glancing outside the stable as he watched the guards fall asleep on the job, swiftly he pulled the horse out of the stable headed towards the edge of town. As soon as he reached the edge of town where the mountain trail begins, he heard an alarm go off in the residence of the home he just left. Paling slightly as he used his chakra to jump on top of the neighing horse as he heard someone shout out _"Hey, get back here!"_

Grabbing the reins of the horse as he set the stallion into a swift stride down the mountain trail. Glancing over his shoulders as he saw guards on foot trailing behind him, whispering into the horse's ear _"You're doing well, and soon you will be free."_ Turning his horse on to the right side of the trail as he headed for the mountain village that his client lived in.

Glancing over his shoulder so far, he didn't see anyone trailing after him. While he wanted to let his guard down he remembered his aunt Uzume saying _"A ninja that lets his guard down is a dead one."_ He felt himself growing tired as the horse swiftly rode through the various mountain passes to reach the other mountain village.

His eyes grew tired as he buried his face into the horse's mane. The horse suddenly snorted which awoke him immediately, whirling around he now saw a group of guards following him at high speed. Growling softly as he reached behind to pull out a kunai, turning backwards as his horse continued to move forward swiftly.

Eyeing the first guard on the left as he smirked softly and angled his kunai ready to throw. Thinking to himself _"You have only one shot!"_ Tossing the kunai at the guard on the left, watching as the kunai hit the guard and he fell down the mountainside along with the one in the middle.

Two more soon took their places, narrowing his eyes angrily as he whipped out a shuriken and tossed it the one on the left again. Grimacing when the man on the left didn't fall down the mountainside. Glancing over his shoulder as he saw that they were coming up to a less dangerous pass.

 _"Seems that Kami is smiling down me on tonight."_ pulling his horse into this mountain pass as he pulled out another kunai and tossed it at the one in the middle. This time it managed to hit one of the guard but three remained. Glancing over his shoulder seeing that he was about to reach a dead end. Turning back, he saw the guards smirking at this fortune. _"I've been working on that jutsu that aunt Naria showed me, but it isn't ready. No matter I shall have to try it if I want to get out of here alive."_

Running through the hand signs as he builds up chakra inside his stomach before unleashing a huge blast of fire on the surrounding area. _"Fire release: Blast"_ he thought silently with a slightly arrogant smirk before internally cheering _"I did it this time."_

Turning his horse around as ran through the flames as they rode by he saw that everything in the flames path had turn into ashes. _"You are such a brave horse, I think I'll call you Kanshi-sha my brave guardian."_ the horse let out snort as if to agree.

A few minutes later he reached the town were his client lived. Reaching the house at the end of the mountain village, he could feel his exhaustion catching up with him. He saw one of the guard's wave to another as the second one rushed inside. Jumping off his horse as he awaited further instruction from his client.

The second guard came back and whispered into the first guards ear, _"My lord states that you can sleep out here tonight."_ Tiredly rubbing his eyes as he climbed back on top of the horse and snuggled into the silky black mane. Closing his eyes as he fell into a deep sleep from today's exhausting events.

Waking up the next morning to the smell of jasmine tea, lifting his head off his horse's mane. Looking down he saw that his horse had crouched into the dirt during the night. _"You are awake"_ stated a voice. Glancing around as his eyes landed on the client, removing himself from the horse as he bowed at the waist _"I have completed my mission."_

 _"I know my guards in the mountain told me about the ash filled mountain pass this morning, well done. Though I have one question._ "Eyes growing wide as he asked, _"What question would that be?"_ The noble took a sip from his tea _"Where is that young man you were with."_ Looking uncomfortable as he said, _"Unfortunately he is no longer here."_ The noble paused from his drink as he then said, _"That's very sad."_

The noble signaled a girl to bring a box _"I told you that if you completed the mission I would give you a gift in return, the gift is inside that box. I think you will enjoy having it."_ said the noble with a twinkle in his eyes. _"Hayari bring this young man a bento for the road and bring the paper as well."_ the noble then said.

Walking back inside his house he said _"One last thing, you have my highest thanks for getting rid of that business opponent of mine. Your people shall pay half of what they normally pay for my products this year. For futures missions, I shall ask for you first, you proven yourself to be quiet the efficient shinobi."_

Bowing at the waist saying, _"Thank you Hikaru-san."_ Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a young girl with thick and long vibrant red hair that held a slight curl to it, with a face that resemble a fox and held a pair of curious sapphire eyes as well as skin being a dark tan compared to the nobleman's ivory color. _"Oh, I see you have met my daughter Kashiyo."_ said Hikaru as he pushed the girl forward. The young girl slightly blushed at him before boldly handing him a jasmine flower.

 _"For you_ "she said in a musical tone, he stuttered back _"Thank you."_ The girl let out a mischievous giggle and her eyes twinkled slyly. The servant named Hayari came back a minutes later with the paper and the bento. Placing the paper in his weapons pouch as he hopped on to his horse and reached down to grab the bento.

 _"Thank you, Hayari-san."_ Moving his horse into a swift stride as he headed back to his camp, he did hear one final thing Hikaru wife said, _"Maybe she can marry him one day."_ Hikaru looked at her before _saying "Maybe if he continues to prove himself after all my watashi kitsune cannot just marry any man."_

Ignoring this as he opened the bento, inside of it was a small amount of miso soup, some steamed rice, a group of natto beans, grilled fish, pickled vegetables, nori, and a small amount of vegetables. Snapping open the wooden chop sticks as he quickly ate the breakfast inside before tossing it down the mountain pass.

Glancing up he saw the sun rising high in the sky, looking behind he saw the box strapped in place on the horse's saddle. Inside the helm of his shirt he held the flower that the young girl had given him, just thinking of her brought a blush to his cheeks. Shaking his head softly _"You need to focus on getting home."_

Looking up he saw the pass that held his camp, shifting in his horse into a full gallop as they reached the pass. Whispering into the horse's ear _"We are almost there!"_ Pulling the horse reigns to a halt as they reached the camp entrance _"Come Kanshi-sha, you have to see your new home."_

Suddenly he was pushed to the ground by two young boys who hugged him tightly, _"Where have you been, we've been so worried?"_ shouted Kenji in between tears, Takaya was silently crying in his shirt. _"Didn't they tell you I was on a mission. Come on I need to inform them of the details and the after effects as well my new friend needs to see his new home."_ Kenji and Takaya looked confused as they asked at the same time _"What new friend?"_ They both looked up and grew excited, _"Awesome!_ "shouted Takaya as Kenji shouted, _"Super awesome!"_

Smiling at this as he led Kanshi-sha to his family tent, removing his saddle and reins as he went inside and came out offering an apple. The horse happily munched on the apple as he stroked at its black fur like a parent would. _" Where are grandmother and father?"_ he asked his two brothers as they both shrugged.

Walking over to the box as he decided to go ahead and open it. Pulling off the top of the box it revealed a lump of ryo for his family, a group of scrolls that looked rare and expensive to his eyes. A golden ring that held a gleaming ruby inside of it, a journal and a simple note that looked to belong to the noble based upon hand writing. The final product was a katana that looked to be rare and expensive compared to the other weapons of his clan. It was sheathed inside a black sheath that had red kanji's that were foreign to his eyes and two red swirls that connected like a yin and yang. Unsheathing the blade, it glowed in the sun light expensively and shined in a beautiful blue color that wasn't too bright. Its hilt was black and red like a checkered pattern, two symbols of an Uchiha fan and hawk embracing were carved into it and hanging off the hilt was a group of beads that held various kanji's with conquer and sharp being among them. Finally carved into the blade was another saying that he didn't understand, it's kanji's looked like elegant calligraphy like the noble.

 _"Where did you get that?"_ said a shocked voice, looking up he saw his grandmother and father standing there in shock.

* * *

 **So, what did you think of Madara's first mission outside of the clan? Was it what you were expecting? Something interesting things showed up from the secret history this chapter let's see if you can guess what they are. Also in your comments if you would could you suggest a name for the sword as next chapter all those things will be revealed to his grandmother and father as well as the mission details coming to light. If you have any questions please place them in your reviews. Until next time!**

 **Translations:**

 _1\. Watashi Kitsune- Little Fox_

 _2\. Hayari- Fashion_

 _3\. Kaori- fragrance_

 _4\. Kashiyo- deer_

 _5\. Hikaru- light_

 **Custom jutsu:**

 **1\. Fire release: Blast-** _He kneads his chakra inside of his stomach and lets out a huge blast of fire that turns everything into ashes in the surrounding area._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Infiltration**

 **This chapter we get to see Madara on another mission and more of his training during the 3 months to be seen. Also let me say up until this point he's been fighting civilian but against a shinobi at this point he would lose due to two things age and experience. Also, we get to see more of the world Madara grow up in. This chapter the mission ramps up and promises to produce interesting after affects.**

 **Quote:** _" My shadow is the only thing that walks beside me" by Green day_

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I merely own my own original characters. I have a question would you like me to do the jutsu**

* * *

His grandmother repeated _"Where did you get that?"_ Placing the sword in the box again as he stood up from the box _"My client gave it to me as a gift to me."_ Wordlessly he pulled out a scroll and the piece of paper his client handed him. _"My partner on the mission was killed by bandits and is inside that scroll."_

His grandmother said _"The client gave you all of this! Who was he?"_ He glanced up at her as he said, _"His name was Hikaru Taka."_ His grandmother glanced over to his father as something entered their eyes. _"But how did he find that blade?"_ muttered Senyu as he dug through the box, her face growing ever paler with each item she came across.

 _"What's so special about this blade?"_ he asked curiously. Senyu turned to him _"These are the items of your ancestor Nabikatsu, they were given as gifts by a someone who loved him deeply."_ Senyu turned around again to hand his father all the ryo he made from his mission. She spoke up again _"But also a legend behind this blade in our clan."_

 _"What's this legend"_ he asked his curiosity peeked even more than before. _"The legend tells of how Nabikatsu wielded it in battle and came by the nickname the conquer for when he and the blade came together they were unconquerable in battle. Before his death Nabikatsu made a vow over his blade that when it touched the hands that only when it touched the hands of one his descendants would the Uchiha clan unite under one banner. After his death, the blade was lost to the sands of time and now most assume the legend is nothing but an old wife's tale. Told to give us hope when there is none."_

 _"What is the name of the blade"_ he asked his now silent grandmother _. "The name is hi no seishin."_ stated his father who stood next to his grandmother.

 _"You may keep these things for yourself_ "stated Tajima suddenly before walking over to his horse and saying, _"Who's this?"_ His father ran a hand over the horse's fur, answering _"That's my horse named Kanshi-sha, he came from my mission."_ Tajima said _"I was going to take to buy a horse in a market but it seems to have already found your horse. He seems loyal but he will need to be trained like all Uchiha horses are."_

 _"You will tell us about your mission tonight over dinner. By the way your cousins on your mother's side will be joining us."_ Suddenly a woman came by carrying Izuna with his other brothers following behind her. _"Here's Izuna!"_ said the woman cheerfully.

Before his grandmother could pick him up, he moved faster and pulled Izuna into his embrace. Senyu merely chuckled while the young girl said, _"They seem so close, I wish my sons were that way."_ Cuddling him close as he tied the sleeping Izuna across his back the same way other women in the clan did. Ignoring the various women smiling and giggling as he walked by with his horse.

Reaching a pasture, he allowed his horse to graze as enjoyed the feeling of the sun against his skin and breathed in the air of his mountain once more. Glancing around he watched all the other horses in the pasture circle his horse with interest. A rope with his family's symbol landed in his hands, _"This is for your horse so that everyone will know he belongs to our family"_ said his grandmother.

 _"How do I put it on?"_ he asked as watched his grandmother go over to the horse. _" You simply unravel it and tied around the horse's neck like a necklace."_ Kanshi-sha stood there calmly as the rope like necklace was tied around him.

Later, that night he found himself that night seated next to his brother Kenji as he eats a simple meal that his grandmother had cooked. _" So, tell us about this mission"_ asked one of his female cousins who looked at him in interest.

He jumped into the tale and left nothing out even when he saw the fear in his cousin's eyes. His grandmother also grimaced but there was no fear in her eyes. Later, that night underneath his cover he thought of the differences between him and his cousins. He was an Uchiha warrior who had never been sheltered from the world or its truth. While his cousins seemed to be ignorant of the world's bloodshed and largely of his world.

Waking up the next morning, he found his father standing over him _"We have a mission, hurry up and get dressed."_ Swiftly he dressed in his shinobi related clothing which was a simple long sleeved black shirt with a high collar and shinobi related pants with a pair of black ninja sandals. Eating a light breakfast already placed on the table before slipping past his tent flap.

He offered an apple to his horse who stood there having wandered back from the pasture. Reaching the entrance of the camp where his father stood waiting. _"What is the mission?"_ he asked as they started to head down the mountain trail. _"We are to infiltrate an enemy noble's household for intel about a shipment so that our client can ruin him."_

Walking down the mountain trail, this time paying rapid attention to everything so that we wouldn't be caught by surprise again. _"We will reach the mountain town by dark where you will break in to steal the documents while I distract the guards."_ stated Tajima. _"Alright"_ he simply said to his father.

Glancing up he could see the moon had risen in the sky that was how long they had been walking through the various mountain trails. Without stopping at least once to eat anything, his stomach then let out a growl. Suddenly an apple entered his vision as Tajima said _"Here, we get something to eat after our mission."_

Biting into his apple quickly, seeing that they were about five inches away from the entrance of the town. Walking through the deserted streets as he glanced at each house before his father said, _"This is the one."_ Tajima said, _"You know what to do."_

Nodding silently as he squeezed himself between the iron bar that closed off the house from the other ones. Glancing over his shoulder he saw his father stab through a guard before knocking out the second one with a kick. Turning around he headed to the shadows of the house as he looked for a way in.

Spotting a window, he used his chakra from learning the tree climbing exercise to make his way up the houses wall. Glancing into every window before he finally spotted an office that housed his end goal for this mission. Sliding some of his chakra to his hands as he latched open the windows to slide inside. Walking over to the desk as he began his search for the documents about a shipping arrangement.

Shifting through another set of papers when suddenly a kunai stabbed itself on the wooden desk where he had placed the stack of papers. _"So, they sent a kid to steal the documents, this isn't going to be very interesting at all"_ stated an arrogant voice that was laced with insanity.

Glancing up in shock, he saw a tall and buff man with shaggy mind green hair and a pair of teal eyes that reflected his insanity. He wore no shirt that showed off his buff and scarred body, with a pair of semi fitted black pants. _"I can see and smell your fear!"_ glancing down he saw his body shaking in fear _"He's right! But why am I shaking I've faced enemies before?"_ The man let out a chuckle before taking an intimidating step forward _"It's called killing intent and you've apparently have never experienced it before."_

This caused he his body to become even more tense as he eyed this man who put so much fear into him. He felt his confidence falling to zero in the face of this opponent. _"It seems your parents have failed you, don't worry I'll correct that!"_ He launched another kunai that headed straight before his frozen body.

He screamed in his mind _"You need to snap out of it!"_ At the last second, he dodged as he opponent clapped _"Good you've started to conquer your fear!"_ Another kunai stabbed through the papers when he tried to snatch them away. _"I can't beat him in taijutsu, he's bigger and stronger than me. So, I'll have to try ninjutsu instead."_ Running through a set of hands that landed on the tora sign as he unleashed a powerful fireball inside the office.

Suddenly a mist settled the area as the other man launched out a water jutsu that washed away his fiery fireball. Jumping backwards as a kunai with a note landed in front of him, giving him cause to spit out a series of cuss words that no five-year-old should know. An explosion went through the room as he ducked behind the desk for cover, he thought to himself _"This is way over my head! I'm not ready for an opponent like this!"_

Suddenly the desk was lifted off the ground as he whirled around " _So there's were you went! Ready to continue our fight!"_ Growing pale as he thought _"Great now he can pick up things like there nothing!"_ He glanced around for his objective only to realize that it might have been destroyed because of the explosion. Letting out another string of cuss words as he stared up at the giant that towered over him.

 _"Fire release: Blast!"_ he kneaded the chakra in his stomach before letting out a huge blast of fire that started to turn the wooden roof into ashes. Suddenly the blazing fire became drenched in another water jutsu as a kunai scratched across his cheek at the same time. _"Gah!"_ the noise escaped from his lips.

 _"Another wonderful technique!"_ stated the voice before the crazy man's eyes widen when a streak of fire burned its way across his cheek and healed the scratch until it disappeared into thin air. _"That's not possible!"_ stated the man before an excited gleam entered his insane eyes _"This just made things much more interesting!"_

The man stepped forward again as he said _"I'll be honest I was beginning to grow bored with toying around with you! But now you've made this fight more interesting! I will enjoy killing you!"_ the man let out a burst of killing intent to emphasize his point. He decided to use that technique as there was no way to beat this enemy with the little experience he had.

Taking a deep breath as he gathered the amount of chakra needed for this jutsu as he whirled around to launch a flare of fire into the night sky. He fell to the ground as a kunai entered his back _"That was a stupid move, never turn away from your opponent!"_ stated the insane man as he walked ever closer.

 _"For that stupidity, you'll pay with your life!"_ the man picked him up off the ground and held him over the edge of the burnt-out wall. Struggling in the man's tight grip as he felt the world around him turning red from lack of air. Suddenly the man fell away landing through the wall at the same time as he landed in a pair of arms.

 _"Are you alright"_ stated his father's serious voice. Nodding silently as he was afraid to speak a loud _"Good, go and search for those papers. I'll deal with this man."_ Getting out from his father's arms as started his search for the papers. Hissing slightly as he moved around, he could feel the deep bruises on his neck before that burning feel entered his body again.

Glancing down he saw the burning away the outline of the bruises. Searching through the various papers scattered around the floor before he found the shipment paper. It was slightly burned around the edge but otherwise would be useful to the client. _"Did you find the paper?"_ asked a voice at once he felt the burning feeling on his neck disappear.

He held up the paper as he asked, _"What happen to the guy?"_ Tajima grabbed the paper saying, _"Don't worry about him, he won't be back any time soon."_ Suddenly he found himself landed on the ground next to Tajima. _"What's that?"_ he asked in amazement, Tajima responded back _"The shunshin I'll teach you it sometime in the future."_

They started to walk to the next town over which was an hour away from this town. He felt himself growing tired as he suddenly stopped walking. Closing his eyes as he fell asleep never noticing his normally serious father lips giving a small gentle twitch. Before he was picked up and placed on his back.

Waking up the next morning he woke up and found himself on top of something. Growing confused for a second before he realized it was his father walking down a mountain trail. _"Your awake."_ stated his father's serious voice, _"We're almost there."_ Getting off his father's back as he landed on the ground.

 _"My bruise seemed to heal!"_ he thought looking down at his neck to see not a bruise remained. Soon they entered a town where they headed to a huge building in the middle of the bustling town where they received many dark glares when people caught the sigh of Tajima's weapons. _" Why are they glaring at us?"_ he asked, _"Because we as shinobi are naturally the merchants of chaos and lack all honor so the people blame us for the darkness in this world."_ stated Tajima as he ignored one of the braver villagers spitting at his feet.

When they reached the door, he said _"Do not respond if someone says anything you don't like, my son. Your grandmother told me of the incident with your grandfather."_ He then said, _"But why not?"_ Tajima said, _"Because it is a sign of a true man when you don't respond to a single slight, you will eventually learn this."_

The entered a small blank room that held generic future where a shirtless man sat on a couch smoking from a cigar and holding tightly a half-naked woman. He grew uncomfortable at the sight of this so he merely avoided looking at it.

 _"Did you bring what I asked?"_ the man suddenly said, Tajima reached into his pockets and pulled out the shipping paper. _"It's slightly burned"_ said the man, _"Yes, well we had to fight to retrieve it."_ responded Tajima.

The man let out a laugh as he said _"You ninja and your fights! Hand him the ryo."_ Forcing himself not to bristle at that comment, he watched a huge and imposing man step forward to present a case of ryo to Tajima.

The door closed behind as Tajima said, _"You did well, come on let's get you something to eat."_ This time he tried to ignore the glaring as he could though the aggressive side of him wanted to lash out at every one of them. They stopped at a cheap stand that was willing to serve them as they quickly eat through the cheap bento's.

Exiting the mountain town as they started down a mountain trail that led back to their camp. Tajima suddenly said _"We need to increase your training. Your teachers tell me you've perfected nearly everything on the scroll, all but the taijutsu style. As well as you are learning a fourth jutsu, show it to me."_ Silently he made his way through the hand signs before launching a blast of fire off the mountain side.

 _"You put too much chakra in it, try using less."_ observed Tajima. Running through the signs again as he launched another blast of fire over the cliff side. _"Better, keep practicing it until we reach the next town."_ stated Tajima before continuing his pace down the mountain trail. Summoning another blast of fire that was followed by another as he tried to decrease the amount of chakra each time.

By the time they reached the next he was out of breath from performing the jutsu so many times. _"Let's take a break."_ stated Tajima, _"I'll be back in a few minutes."_ Popping himself on a rock as he thought to himself _" What am I doing wrong with this jutsu? I used less and less chakra each time maybe it's my actual chakra control."_ Getting off the rock as he took a deep breath and this time he extended his chakra control as he let out another blast of fire over the cliff.

This time the blast of fire sensed more in control of itself instead of the wild blade it gave off before, _"I've got it! It's all about using less chakra and more control."_ Jolted out of his thought as he heard someone saying, _"It seems you perfected the technique."_ A bento was placed in his arms by his father who said, _"After you eat put some of these bandages on your face."_ bandages were placed into his hands.

Eating from the bento quickly before he placed the bandages over the burns that covered his mouth. Throwing the bento over the mountain cliff as he turned around in time to dodge a kunai being thrown his way. _"Good you were paying attention."_ said Tajima simply.

Continuing their journey down the mountain trail when Tajima ordered _"Now show me your other jutsu."_ Running through various hand signs unleashing first a fireball, followed by a spark of fire and finally a flare of fire. _"You seem to have a good grasp of these techniques"_ mused Tajima ignoring how out of breath his son was.

 _"Why are pushing me so hard?"_ he asked Tajima as soon as he caught his breath. _"Because you will fight shinobi like that many times over in the future and you need to be strong enough. For I will not always be there to protect you."_ Tajima then pulled out a scroll and said _"It's time to learn a new jutsu. When we make camp tonight I will work with you on your taijutsu."_

Opening the scroll whose style stated _"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu."_ Reading through the scroll before his hands weaved into the rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit and finally tiger. Taking a deep breath as placed his hand near his mouth to unleash a small volley of fireball that simmered into a quiet flicker as soon the mountain blew through.

Running through the hand signs as again as unleashed another and another over the mountain cliff. The perfectionist in him pushed him past what many would consider a five-year old's limits. During another break, he collapsed on a mountain rock from exhaustion and took a power nap to pass the time by.

Opening his eyes after a while he could his chakra slowly becoming filled back up. Practicing the jutsu again as the flames became more controlled but it was a slow process to get to that point. Shooting volley after volley of fireballs that seem to disappear into the breeze as soon as it touches.

Soon they came upon a mountain town where they decided to stop for a quick lunch and something else that Tajima needed to pick up. Eating from a seafood filled bento from a stand at the beginning of the town. Soon they came upon a weapon filled store, where his father bought a wooden sword or as the store owner called it a bokken.

 _"Why do you need a bokken, father?"_ he asked when they left the store. _"It's not for me, it's for you to learn the art of swordsmanship. After all, in this world a shinobi must have no weakness to be used against them."_ He then saw a small scroll in father's hands _"Is that scroll also apart of training?"_ Tajima merely nodded.

He watched the bokken and scroll disappeared into another scroll with a cloud of smoke. Suddenly a hawk carrying a message landed in front of Tajima _, "It seems we have another mission to take on."_

 _"What's the mission?"_ he asked, _"To some goods from the next town and deliver to the next town over."_ Waling faster so they could reach the town before night time. Practicing his jutsu some more as he spent this time going over every time he performed it earlier so he could correct various things.

A few miles ahead they entered a town that resembled all the other towns he had been to almost like carbon copies of each other. The only difference between them all were the people walking around and running the various shops. _"What a boring place."_ he thought silently to himself though something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Moving on the other side of Tajima, he watched two boys knocked each other around in a cheering alleyway.

 _"Why would people be cheering over something like?"_ he though as he watched one of the boy's cough of up blood on to the mountain floor. _"Madara, hurry up."_ a voice suddenly broke him through his slightly daze. Exiting the crowd as he came upon his father standing at the edge of the town's entrance.

 _"What where you looking at?"_ asked Tajima seriously. _"I was just checking something out."_ he lied while his father simply scoffed but said nothing else. His mind drifted to what he just saw that filled him with such disgust.

He decided to practice some more to take his mind off that sight that was burned into his memory and would help his line of thinking in the future. Throwing out another volley of fireballs over the mountain cliff as they walked down a steel bridge that led to another mountain village five miles ahead.

Suddenly something crossed his radar and he realized this was about to become a repeat of last time, whipping out a kunai. Tajima turned around confused _"What are you doing..."_ Whirling around as hear the battle of cry that echoed throughout the mountain clearing. They had become ambushed by a group of bandits.

One of them rushed forward as he tossed the kunai accurately at the first bandit. Pulling out a shuriken as he struck down the second bandit. Whipping out another kunai as he rushed forward engaging the bandit in his proficient taijutsu. Dodging a punch from the bandit only to have the second one connects with his cheek. Biting back a grimace as he flipped away and struck at the bandit's leg with the same kunai.

Land on the ground in a crouching motion as he unleashed a fireball that covered the entire area and turned the entire into ashes under the intense heat of the blaze. _" Hmph, the battle seems to be over."_ stated Tajima. He glanced down at unconscious son whom had fallen face first into the dirt after unleashing such a powerful fireball. _"And to think he's only five years old, I wonder what he'll be like if he reaches twenty."_

Awakening after what felt like a long nap, he glanced up to see he was asleep on the mountain floor in front of a fire that was cooking mountain rabbit. _"Your awake."_ stated his father as he looked up from the fire. _"Will continue the mission in a little bit until then continue to rest."_ Laying there on the floor as he allowed his mind to drift into that battle and where he needed to improve.

 _"Next time I can't let someone punch in the face, it seems to happen in every one of battles. Which means it's a blind spot that I need to figure out how to cover it best."_ His eyes then drifted to the moon which he found especially beautiful tonight and the blanket of stars that surrounded it.

Another half an hour passed by before they were on the road heading to the town up ahead to finish their newest mission. Entering the town that looked the same as the other one's both with samurai for hire guarding certain buildings. His father ignored this and sauntered forward to their destination. Walking up to a door that a samurai was guarding who he wordlessly handed the scroll to.

The samurai pushed open the door and entered the building alone. A few minutes later the samurai exited the building and handed his father some ryo notes. _"The client wishing to say thank you for delivering the goods on time."_ stated the Samurai in a respectful though he noticed a tightness in his fist as said the words. His father wordlessly bowed and turned away from the samurai.

Just as they were about to exit the village to head back up the many mountain trails to their home again. Suddenly a samurai looking woman rushed up to them saying _"Do you shinobi know these mountain trails well?"_ Tajima eyed her emotionlessly while he eyed her with curiosity. _" And what if we do?"_ stated Tajima.

 _"My master wishes for you to guide him out of these mountain trails and to protect him on the way to the capital."_ stated the woman in a respectful tone though he noticed a tightness around her eyes. _"Why should we help, my son and I have been away from our home for too long."_ stated Tajima, meanwhile he thought to himself _"What is father doing, we've only been away from home for an entire day."_

The tightness in her eyes increased as she said none the less in a respectful tone _"My master is lost in these trails, and we his guards do not know how to leave it."_ Tajima sighed _"I guess we can do it. Where is the client now?"_ The samurai woman looked taken back for a second before answering _"My master wants to set out tomorrow at dawn."_ Tajima nodded and said, _"That is acceptable we shall be there at dawn."_

As soon as the samurai woman left for her destination, Tajima stated _"I shall be back in the morning."_ Whirling around _"Where are you going?"_ Tajima who was walking away stated _"To get supplies from a nearby sister camp of ours. Stay in this clearing until I get back shortly before dawn."_ Left in the clearing alone as he glanced up to see the moon shining brightly down on him, he wasn't feeling tired as he had rested earlier in the night.

So, he decided to have so target practice until he grew tired. Pulling out a target as he tossed it at the center of the tree. Followed by him throwing a shuriken and then another kunai. This patterned continued for the next two hours before he grew tired once again. Leaning against the tree he closed his eyes for a short nap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Entering the Mainland**

 **This chapter we get to explore more of the land of fire outside of the mountains and see more of the premise in the nobility a little bit more. But also, we get to explore more of Madara's training in the shinobi arts. Another thing is that we get to see the biggest mission of his career yet.**

 _"Confidence comes from discipline and training" Robert Kiyosaki_

 **So, what do you think of the quote? Does it explain the vibe of the chapter? I hope you enjoy this chapter and I dedicate this chapter to all the fans so far.**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I merely own my own original characters for this story and its plot.**

He rubbed his eyes tiredly as the caravan headed down the mountain trail that led to the main part of the land of fire. Glancing behind his shoulder to see his client being carried in a wooden palanquin covered by see through red silk fabric. Two of his samurai in red armor walked two feet in front of the palanquin, their hands drifting ever closer to their blades.

His eyes drifted to the front once again searching for those mountain bandits that littered the various mountain trails that his father warned him about. When he didn't feel anything dance across his senses, he pulled out his basic scroll on swordsmanship to read. The first part of the scroll _said "The katana first appeared in the elemental nations when a man named Amakuni Yasutsuna forged it and his son Amakura continued his work. Over the centuries the katana continued to evolve with many famous men creating legendary swords that were to be wielded in war. These swordsmiths include Masamune, Muramasa, Nagasone Kotetsu and Shintogo Kunimitsu who created the greatest katanas of war."_ Walking down the mountain trail as he ignored the glaring samurai behind him. His eyes moved over the basic care of the blade and all the many basic techniques in the scroll.

After a while he finished this scroll and he put it away in his small back pack that his father gave him before the mission this morning. Inhaling the cool mountain air as he pulled at the semi-heavy black jacket his father also brought to him this morning. Glancing over he noticed quickly that the samurai even in their heavy armor still shivered against the cold breeze. _"Why are they cold"_ he asked his father, Tajima said _"Because they aren't used to our weather."_

Reaching the end of the mountain trail after another thirty minutes of nothing dancing across his senses that alerted him of danger. He let out a sigh as his father said, _"Don't get comfortable yet, we could still be attacked"._ Looking up at him curiously _"What do you?"_ Tajima eyes shifted around the clearing _"We're still in an area that is prime for ambush tactics by shinobi and bandits and alike."_

Following his father's example as he eyes danced around the clearing for shadows. _"When we stop I shall begin training you in kenjutsu. You have finish that scroll?"_ asked Tajima breaking him out of his thoughts. _"Yes."_ Tajima responded back _"Good."_ His eyes continued dart across the road as they continued their journey.

A few hours later they reached a huge and rich merchant town that held buildings that looked more brand new than anything from the mountain towns he knew. It's building were made of wood and stone with huge open windows that held small potted plants. Over the open windows were billowing silk curtains and small Zen gardens surrounding the front. The other buildings in the town held luxury goods such as silks, gold, silver, rubies and marble furniture.

Suddenly they stopped before a huge stone and wood building that held the same open windows but with tables littering the outside border of the building. _"Why are we stopping?_ "he asked his father, Tajima shrugged silently as they watched a silk carpet become rolled out. Suddenly a silk slipper appeared out of the palanquin. The client appeared to have a lean and lanky build, standing at five seven. He had smooth, straight black hair along with an aristocratic face and green eyes. He wore a red silk robe with a yellow phoenix on it.

Next came a woman whose silk slipper appeared out of the palanquin. She had a slenderer build, standing at four ten. She had long, thick black hair with a classical beauty and crystal blue eyes. She wore a blue silk robe with a white flower pattern on it that looked beautiful on her figure.

Following by a younger girl who was sixteen years of age that had the same build and height as her mother along with her looks but with green eyes. She had thick, straight black hair that reached her waist. She wore a dark red silk robe with a pattern of silver vines on it.

The second daughter who was thirteen years of age had the same build and tall height like her father. She had thick, straight black hair that reached her shoulders with an aristocratic face and crystal blue eyes. She wore a dark blue silk robe with a pattern of yellow sunflowers on it.

Finally, the thirteen-year-old girl carried a young boy of the age of two that resembled his father to an uncanny degree but had his mother thick black hair. He wore a black silk robe that had red tigers on it. The boy was clutching a small fluffy tiger tightly to his chest.

A samurai walked up to his father and quietly spoke to him about something. The samurai walked away as Tajima stated, _"Son come on, we will get something to eat and begin training afterwards."_ Following his father who led him down a road towards a wooden stand that was feeding the poorer people of the town. _"Why are we stopping?"_ he asked his father curiously, Tajima stopped at the stand _"Because they wish to take a break."_ This gave him cause to roll eyes quietly and silently ate his lunch.

He moved through various stretches to make him more limber and flexible for training with his sword. His father handed him the wooden bokken and made him move into a stance that held his sword into a straight position. His father silently walked around adjusting his arms and legs into the correct position.

 _"Do it again"_ said Tajima while he drifted into a regular stance again, meanwhile his hands continued shake underneath the heavy weight of the bokken. Shifting into the stance as he tried to over correct his arms and legs along the way. A hand reached down to adjust his arm into a straighter angle and straighten his left leg. _"Again."_ stated Tajima as he allowed him to move into a relaxed position once more. Shifting into the stance again, this time he holds the position but his hands continued to shake. He moved in and out of this position many times over as he tried to get use to the weight of the wooden bokken in his hands.

An hour later he wiped away the sweat from his forehead as a samurai entered the clearing and said they were ready to leave again. Following his father to the same building as before where the samurai were waiting with a wooden palanquin that they entered quickly. Immediately the group moved into action and headed back to the dirt road that led to the main capital of the land of fire.

Tajima handed him a scroll that held the kanji symbol of shinobi specializations and said to him _"Read this."_ Looking up at his father _"But why?"_ Tajima said quietly _"So you can learn more about being a shinobi since you can't train in your fire jutsu now."_ Nodding to himself as he broke the kanji like seal in half and unrolled the content inside.

The first thing that was shown inside was a basic intro of the scroll that led into each specialization with great details. Kenjutsu was the first one which told him about the specialization and the famous people associate with it. Ninjutsu was the second one that told the same thing and the third was taijutsu which was the same thing again. After that it was genjutsu, bukijutsu, medical ninjutsu, fuuinjutsu, kuchiyose, senjutsu, stealth and finally assassination.

Finishing this scroll an hour later as he grew bored walking down the dirt road. _"I'm so bored right now!"_ he thought to himself. Rubbing his eyes tiredly while he looked down the road, out of the corner of his eye he saw his father become tensed up suddenly. _"What's wrong?"_ he asked his father who answered his father quickly _"Something is wrong, it is too quiet for a bustling road like this."_

When his father said this, he started to pay attention and he realized that he couldn't hear any birds chirping or people walking down the roads _. "Son pay attention here's your first lesson in genjutsu_ "stated Tajima as his hands moved into a hand sign as he let out a burst of chakra. This gave the samurai cause to become tensed up with one shouting out _"What are you doing?"_ The one that shouted out, pointing a curved blade at his father and him. While the rest of the samurai not carrying the wooden palanquin moved their katanas into a surrounding position around the palanquin.

The illusion disappeared revealing a group of young chunin from a clan in the land of fire, there upper right sleeves showed a symbol he wasn't familiar with. Tajima said coldly _"The kurama clan, be careful my son."_ Narrowing his eyes as he watched his father rush forward with his tanto pulled out to slash down anything in its way. Pulling out his kunai as he tossed it directly at one of the kurama chunin following up with a powerful blast of fire. _"Katon: Bakufu (Fire release: Blast)."_ he thought to himself watching as part of the dirt road turned into ash. Launching himself forward as he sent out another fire jutsu, this time forming a small volley of fire balls that sailed towards a small group of chunin in the group. He shouted out afterwards _"Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (Fire release: Phoenix flower jutsu)"_ He watched the fire ball hit the small group of a Kurama chunin before they scattered into the air.

Growling silently at this as the brown haired kunoichi tossed a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it towards him, growing pale as he swore under his breath. The kunai went off before it reached him causing him to skid backwards along the dirt road. Biting his lips as readied his own kunai with a tag that he tossed into the air where the group was. Only for them to scatter around the area that surrounded him, grimacing silently as he felt one try to capture him underneath a powerful genjutsu.

The world around him turned dark like night but without a moon to give the area light. Before something dangerous slithered across his skin, glancing down he saw a huge snake wrapping itself around him tightly. This sent a wave of panic in his mind but immediately tried to calm himself down by saying to himself in a repeated manner _"This isn't real!"_ He tried to move his hands into a hand sign underneath the slithering snake which would allow him to send a burst of chakra to break this illusion. But he struggled to move with the snake growing ever tighter, he could feel the pain that the snake constricting him.

Seeing no way out of this other than that one way that his aunt Uzume told him about when he began training in genjutsu. Moving this right hand painstakingly slow towards the brown bag at his waist, opening the bag and removing his kunai as he scratched at his arm. Letting out a hiss as he broke the genjutsu only to realize the brown haired kunoichi held a kunai wrapped against his neck.

" _It seems you've managed to break out of my genjutsu."_ He felt the kunai nick across his neck which made him grimace in pain. This sent another wave panic through his mind, he eyed the arm gripping him tightly as his mind came up with a plan. Smirking silently before he said, _"So I did._ " he bit into her arm viciously while drawling a surprised shriek from the girl who let him go. Next, he twisted on his hands and launched a round house kick to the kunoichi's face that sent her flying backwards.

Another kunoichi moved into the area with her kunai slashing down on him, using the same momentum from earlier to knock away the kunai with a swipe. Twisting on his hands again as he started to slam his fist down repeatedly hoping that he hit something. The kunoichi dodged and ducked underneath his fist as they continued their dance towards the forest. Right when they reached the edge of the forest where she gave him a taunting smirk before disappearing into the forest.

Narrowing his eyes at this as he let out a frustrated growl, taking a deep breath as he built up chakra only to release it into a huge, powerful fireball that turned the forest into ashes in front of him. Slightly shifting forward while he searched the clearing for the hidden kunoichi. _"Where did she go?"_ he thought silently to himself.

Suddenly the area became full of mist that began to show horrifying images of traditional tales from the land of fire. This started to frighten him slightly, sending him into full panic mode. _"This isn't real!"_ he screamed in his mind while he felt the weight of the mist bare down on him. Another horrifying image brushed against his skin before he felt something metallic brush against his neck sending him into shock. His eyes drifted to the side where he saw the ghostly form of the kunoichi pressed against him with a frightening grin.

The kunai slashed swiftly against his back, _"gah!"_ he felt the pain ripple across his back. Struggling in the kunoichi's grip as she slashes down his right arm this time. Letting out another shout of pain as the mist continued to bare down on him. The horrifying images continued to pop up all around him, thinking to himself _"Calm down this isn't real!"_ Moving his arm around to his mouth and viciously biting his arm so he could escape. Pulling himself out of the illusions, wincing in pain with blood dripping out of his mouth, using the kunoichi's surprise as a moment to elbow her viciously in the gut. The kunoichi flew backwards as he whipped out his last kunai and tossed it directly at her stomach. She closed her eyes as she knew there was no way to dodge this weapon and It hit her. He glanced around the area to see if there were any more enemies to be found. Before that burning feeling entered his body and managed to burn away almost all his wounds but the one on his back.

Later that night while he shifted around uncomfortably while trying to be careful of the wound on his back that his father had wrapped in bandages after the fight. He could still hear the echoing applause of the nobles who looked excited to witness such a fight. But he could especially remember the blushing shyly underneath the interested gaze of the thirteen-year-old girl who excitedly asked him questions and he later learned her name was Sakura and that she had always been interest in shinobi matters. This was told to him by a samurai who happened to be nearby carefully watching over the girl.

Out of the corner of his he saw the noble man walk over to his father while guarded by two samurai's. _"You and your son have my highest thanks for protecting us from those shinobi."_ Stated the nobleman who looked disgusted when he mentions the word shinobi. Tajima bowed his head as he said simply _"Of course it was nothing."_ The noble man looked at him before saying _"You and your son shall be rewarded greatly for your protection."_ After that the noble disappeared into his tent as a whirlwind of red silk with his samurai taking their place at the entrance of the tent. After this he was lulled to sleep by the beautiful yet relaxing sounds of the land of fire's forest.

Leaving the town next morning as they continued their journey to the land of fire's capital. _"It's the same boring road again!"_ he thought silently. Soon though his interest was caught when he managed to catch sight of one creature that was the land of fire's most mysterious creature. It was a red tiger prowling in front of a river hungrily searching for fish to eat. It swiped its paw in a powerful blow catching a fish against its claw while a younger version of the tiger eagerly ate the fish it had been given. After this his vision was greeted by golden butterflies fluttering around this area that felt way hotter than where he was from.

" _Finally, some interesting sights to see!"_ he though with a burst of excitement. While another creature skittered across the road hunting a mouse. He realized it was a small mountain cat, _"But why it is so far away from its home?"_ Before he could this question aloud another sight distracted him, this time it was two bears wrestling in a forest clearing.

" _My son this is the heart of our country"_ stated Tajima suddenly. _"What do you mean?"_ he asked curiously wondering how his father knew what he was thinking. Tajima lips twitched at this " _Your face says it all"_ he said simply before turning to look ahead. Thinking to himself _"My face says it all?"_ racking his brain for what this mention before he gave up because this question simply made him become more confused.

Instead he focused on the many beautiful things in the surrounding area such as the bushes and trees or the glittering rivers that shined underneath the gleaming sun. But he still managed to attempt to pay attention to the surrounding area for enemies. However most of his mind was consumed with the beauty of all around him.

By mid-day they stopped by a glittering river in the bright green forest. Standing next to his father who stood in the quiet river. _"What are we doing?"_ he asked his father who silently stared into the river, _"We are searching for fish to eat"_ said Tajima simply. Suddenly a fish darted across the shiny gray river stones, swiftly Tajima's lashed out to capture the fish. _"Now you try it."_ Glancing around to see his father setting up a camp fire.

Eyeing the water closely before two fish darted across the water, following his father's swift movements before placing the two fishes on the stone. A third fish darted across before being pulled out of the water and placed next to the other two. _"What's next?"_ he asked his father pulling himself out of the water and dragging the fish over to the fire. _"Hand me the rice inside my bag"_ stated Tajima. Dragging over the heavy bag of rice to his father along with a steel bowl for cooking and ignored the dull ache of the wound on his back.

Thirty minutes later he was eating from a cracked bowl full of cooked river fish and boiled rice with some spice tea that his father brought out of nowhere. Handing his father, the bowl while he headed over to the river to begin some practice. Running through some hand sign as he let out a volley of powerful fireballs over the river, another volley followed while he practiced this jutsu trying to perfect the technique for battle.

After another hour, they set out for the road again getting every closer towards the capital. _"When are we going to reach the capital?"_ he asked. Tajima said, _"The capital is about two days away."_ The further they walked down the road the more merchants started to appear being guarded by their bodyguards as goods where being shipped around to various river towns in the area. _"These places look so wealthy compared to where I'm from."_

Each town they walked past had gleaming stone buildings with curtains of silk blowing in the wind, vendors selling luxury goods from the land and abroad. Such as brightly dyed silk and spices from the deserts of the land of wind or a snow leopard in a cage from the land of lightning. Gleaming sapphires, diamonds and emeralds from the land of earth. Whale bones or various rare herbs from the land of water, elegantly carve wooden furniture from the land of forest. Finally, he saw a grow of fur pelts from the land of snow piled on a table and glass perfume bottles from the land of moon.

" _So many neat things!"_ he thought with excitement. Suddenly he could hear the rough and sharp accent of people that came from the land of fire blended in with the fast-talking accent of people from the land of wind. Another accent entered the mix this time it was harsh and rough talking which belonged to those from the land of lightning.

As they exited the town he turned to ask his father _"Why do people speak with such different accents?"_ he asked his father. _"Who knows why"_ stated Tajima before he said, _"But it is good that you are paying attention to these things for they will become tools for you in the coming years."_ Growing confused by this asking _"What do you mean?"_ Tajima took a sigh before saying _"Accents will become useful when you are blending in with the enemy for spying purposes or missions that require the true art of infiltration to be used."_ Walking down the dirt road as he thought more on this subject before a thought entered his mind _"Is this why I almost got caught on my first mission."_ Narrowing his eyes as he had a flash back from that incident before melding into how helpless he was against that man and how trapped he became today _." Never again will I allow myself to become that weak, I'll train myself into the dirt to reach my dream and to protect those who I care about!"_ he clenched his fist tightly against his sides.

By the time it reached dark, he was growing tired from all the walking they had accomplished for the day and the wound on his back ached. Soon they stopped outside of a town that resembled the other river towns in the area accept this one was busier and held many more goods given the fact it held a port built into the river that held many boats.

" _We're stopping for the night"_ said a voice that broke him out of his thoughts, he realized it was a samurai talking to his father. _"Come on lets gets some dinner and training in for today."_ Stated Tajima who entered the town. Tiredly he followed his father as they came upon a cheap wooden stand that was selling instant salt ramen. Paying for the bowls that were instantly he handed to them, sitting on a bench as he quietly ate the salt ramen, trying not to grimace from how salty it tasted.

A few minutes later they were done and exited the entrance of the bustling city for the quieter forest where they would begin training. _"Now then let's begin training"_ stated Tajima who crossed his arms, _"Will start with a some stretches before moving into taijutsu practice."_ Shifting his body as he began the stretches underneath his father's hawkish gaze who moved around to correct certain things that were out of place.

Shifting his body into a stance where he swung his fight leg forward to strike at the air. A hand down to adjust the angle of his foot and arms into the correct angle, _"Again"_ stated his father. Doing the stance again with father only correcting the foot this time, _"Again."_ Pulling his body out of the stance again before performing the same move again but in the correct form this time.

" _Do the next stance"_ stated his father who stopped in front of him. Moving his body out of the kick as he crouch to the forest floor and sent out a sweeping kick which made him stumble slightly _." You cannot rest until you perfect the basics of the taijutsu. Do it again."_ Said Tajima who watched him kick the air with a high kick before crouching to the ground and sending out a sweeping kick followed by a series of raining blows in the air.

" _Again."_ Stated Tajima as he watched a repeat of the same movement adjusting various things to their correct positions and angles before telling him to do it again. Doing the same movements again as he put more speed into the movements this time, he then made the decision to add another movement he was working on. Spreading his arms equally from his shoulders as he crouched to the ground and a kneed another imaginary enemy.

His father said nothing, merely reached down to adjust the angle of his arms and right knee. Shifting into the original movement but it became faster and fluid this time before he landed in the same crouching motion as before. Without a word from his father he did the same steps again as he pushed himself further and further remembering that silent promise from earlier. Wiping away the sweat as he crouched to the ground kneeing an imaginary enemy and then shifting his arms to the front of his body launching his left fist forward while pulling back his right arm that followed the left connected to the imaginary enemy. A hand put his arms into the same position as they adjusted the angle of his punches so they would have better contact than before.

" _It seems you are starting to pick up the basics of the clan taijutsu style"_ stated Tajima. Growing confused at this before asking _"What do you mean?"_ Tajima said _"You know of our clan's taijutsu style? I would assume your aunt Uzume informed you of it."_ Tajima continued when he nodded _"Our style is called the blazing fist which is a free form style that provides three basic movements after that it is up to the user to create their own movement. The only rules of the style are that you have excellent speed and reaction times but you must also rain your blows down on the enemy like a raining blaze. Hence why it is called the blazing fist."_

" _So that's why you didn't say anything when I started to create my own movement?"_ he asked, his father answered his question when he nodded. Tajima then said, " _That's enough taijutsu training for one day, I want to teach you something else."_ Following his father to a stream where they sat down, _"I wonder what is next?"_ he thought.

" _I will be teaching you the art of meditation which shall help your focus and chakra control._ "Following his father's movements as he closed his eyes while his father continued to talk _"Find something to focus on and use that as a medium to focus on one thing which will allow you to block everything out."_ He heard the rushing water over the river stones, using this as his medium to focus trying to block out everything else. He failed the first time as he grew frustrated with all the distractions surrounding him. Shutting his eyes again tightly as he tried for the second time only to fail again. _"That's enough for tonight"_ stated Tajima suddenly opening his eyes.

They headed back into town where they went about setting up camp underneath the night sky next to their client's quarters for the night. Pulling out his sleeping bag and setting it next to his father's while his father set about building a camp fire. Walking over to the wood where he unleashed a spark of fire that created a roaring camp fire. Changing out of sweaty clothes as he slipped on some night clothing that was a part of the back pack. Sliding underneath the cover as he stared up the beautiful silver moon and went to sleep dreaming of future battlefields.

Two days later he found himself traveling down the same road as they reached a city that was twenty miles near the capital. Entering the city which was full of clean yet modern looking stone building that held a huge market full of common to extremely rare goods for the land of fire. The road that used to be dirt was now covered in clean dark gray stones. On the various houses were covered by silk curtains and huge Zen gardens that looked to be truly expensive with shining fountains and statues. Along with various eating establishments

A samurai whispered into Tajima ear who silently nodded. _"What's going on?"_ he asked his father who said, _"They wish to stop for the night."_ They followed the wooden palanquin towards a huge, expensive restaurant in the middle of the city. The outside of the restaurant held balconies full of small tables and red silk cushions.

Following the family as they entered the restaurant which inside was full of dark wood floors and lavishly painted dark red walls. A stand full of limestone that held potted bamboo plants and various menu's that a hostess would hand to waiters. After that it was littered with small table dark wood tables that golden silk table clothes, golden silk pillows for seats, jasmine scented candles, and a potted bonsai plant. Covering the various walls were beautiful patterned kimono's, traditional art works and small fans. In the middle of the restaurant was a glittering fountain with a horse statue that held gray river rocks and beautiful water plants.

He saw that his father narrowed his eyes when he saw the horse statue just when he was about to ask why he did that when his father made a shushing sound. After this he quietly followed his father as the family situated themselves at a table. They ordered a lavish meal that looked far more expensive than anything he had seen in his life. Truth to be told it looked like it was tastier to eat, when he thought this his stomach let out a soft growl. His father wordlessly handed him a ration bar that tasted like cardboard but he ate it all the same.

An hour later they left the restaurant to head to a building where a play was to be performed tonight. Two steel doors opened to reveal a light wooden floor with wooden seats that held red silk cushions littered around the various built in layers of the room. It held red lanterns on the various levels that shined beautifully on the room. The final part of the room held a huge screen covered by cherry blossom petals. They were situated inside a huge box standing beside the family as they enjoyed some random play that made him bored out of my mind. So, lost in his thoughts about how boring this play was that he didn't notice the girl named Sakura looking at him admiration.

After two hours of listening to that mind-numbing play that was badly acted in his opinion, they exited the theater and escorted the clients to an expensive hotel. That had huge marble pillars that had banners of red and yellow silk wrapped around them and two marble statues of war horses guarding the entrance of two steel doors. A samurai opened the door that revealed a lobby inside that had dark red walls and expensive yet comfortable seats in black fabric. A huge desk made of white marble that held various potted plants and beautiful glass section built in the middle that held a fire place. Hanging on the dark red walls were traditional artworks of horses doing various things.

" _This place is amazing!"_ he thought to himself before the door closed in front of his face, blocking his view of the wonderful place. He and his father found a tree next to the hotel where the set up their camp site for the night. Closing his eyes underneath the beautiful starry night sky as he ignored the noise of the city night life.

The next day they reached the capital after two hours of walking where they came to the land of fire's largest city, its capital. The streets were made of gray stone that were placed down to handle the amount of people that walked the streets daily. Buildings were made of stone and wood that shined brightly underneath the bright sun. Littering the streets were lanterns that held blazing fires during the night time, and various open shrines and temples were Buddha statues that held open flames in their palms while people prayed at their feet. Various buildings such as shops or restaurants seemed to pay homage to fire in their architecture in various spots. When they came upon the market house they could see that it looked like a traditional Japanese home but held many booths with imports and exports. There were various steel bridges that led to huge limestone structures that housed important government officials and were surrounded by water gardens that held many beautiful plants. In fact, he could see parks that held Zen gardens where children robed in silk played. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a manmade lake where nobles talked to one another on various boats.

However, when he turned his gaze back to the front there stood something that he never could have imagined in his wildest dreams. The structure was set up like its own city that held various buildings that were shaped and built like fire when they were all place together they looked like a blazing flame. They came up to a set of twenty-foot-tall steel doors where two samurai in bright red armor stood guard. One of the guards had dark skin, with raven black hair and amber colored eyes. The other guard had dark skin as well, with ash brown hair and amber colored eyes. The thing that stood out about them was that their faces held foxlike features. He realized _"They look like that girl named Kaishiyo."_

The male guard gave the children a gentle smile while the female guard appeared to be more stoic of the two as she reached up to knock against the steel door. _"Daimyo-sama well be happy to see that you are safe "_ stated the male guard. This statement made him confused as he thought to himself _"Why would he be happy to see them safe and sound?"_ He could tell that his father also seemed to be confused by this with the way his eyes slightly narrowed.

" _Will these shinobi be joining you, master Akashi?"_ asked the female samurai who said the word shinobi with a distain entering her tone. _"Oh yes! I must tell my father about how these shinobi protected us!"_ stated the nobleman now name Akashi in a happy tone.

They followed the family and the other guards where they entered a world like no other for him. In front of him was a courtyard that led to a man lake and a Zen garden where a group of young women sat on a raised platform full of pillows over the water as they enjoyed the outside. On the other side was a huge temple that held many Buddha statues that held fire in their palms. In the middle of the courtyard was a sand pit that held something inside. Along with steel bridges that led to the other buildings in the palace.

They walked past the court yard and into the main palace of the fire Daimyo's home. Two guards opened the huge steel door that revealed a room that held dark wood floors and walls painted a dark red that glittered when the sunlight from the doors being opened hit it. There were small marble benches that held silk black coverings and bright yellow silk pillows that littered the various walls of the room. In various positions of the room were potted plants of bonsai and bamboo. Hanging on the wall were various paintings of the land of fire's Daimyo's over the many centuries. Covering the floor was a black silk carpet that led up two huge stair cases that held a wooden balcony in the middle. In the middle of were two steel doors that led to the Daimyo's private meeting room, glancing around the room he saw that there were various wooden balconies that led all the way to the top of a glittering window that held a blazing red kanji that meant fire.

The two guards standing in front of the steel door opened it without a word but the one on the right gave the children a little wave. Once inside he immediately saw that on either side were small marble tables that held papers and various advisors sitting in front of them. In front of him he could see a stone platform that held a cushion in the middle. On either side were small fountains of water that held river stones and gave the room a relaxing noise.

Sitting on the cushion was a striking middle age man with smooth, straight black hair that reached his neck and a pair of narrow icy blue eyes. He wore a long sleeved silk black robe that held red flames as a pattern on it. The man leaned on the flat side of his palm as he looked at two arguing advisors with a serious look. Blue eyes suddenly flickered to the middle of the room where his son stood there. The Daimyo spoke up in a cold tone _"We can finish this discussion tomorrow, for now I must see to my son and his family."_ The advisors all rushed out of the room as silently as they could.

The daimyo eyed them coldly as he beckoned his son forward, the younger version of him but with green eyes rushed forward. His son bowed to the floor before whispering into the Daimyo's ear. The cold man spoke up _"Your mother shall be very happy to hear that you are safe, she has been awaiting your return in the most fretful manner when you didn't return home after a week. You and your family shall go and see her right away while I speak with these shinobi."_ The samurai in the room tensed up but guided the family through another set of doors.

The Daimyo eyed them seriously as they bowed before his eyes, _"You have my thanks for brining my son home after he became lost in those mountains and for protecting him from other shinobi. Which means that you shall be highly rewarded bringing my heir back in one piece. Bring them a chest of something"_ stated the Daimyo.

A few minutes later underneath the heavy silence, two maids entered the room carrying a chest full of something. It was placed into Tajima's hands wordlessly before he said with a bow of his neck _"Thank you, Daimyo-sama."_ Just as they were about to leave the hallway a woman entered the room and rushed over to them pulling him into a tight embrace. _"Akami, that's enough"_ stated the sharp voice of the Daimyo when he noticed the boy's face turning blue.

The woman let go of him and he stared into tear filled eyes as the woman started to sob saying thank you for protecting her only son. Backing away slowly from the woman as Tajima quickly stated, _"We must be leaving to head back home."_ The woman looked up and wiped away her tears stating, _"Are you sure that you can't stay for a few days."_ Nervously eyeing his father as he responded back _"I apologize but my family and other children must be wondering where we are, so we really should leave."_ Following his father while he eyed that crazy woman nervously.

As soon as they exited the building, he let out a sigh of relief that he was away from that crazy woman. The wound on his back ached from how tight she had managed to squeeze him. Tajima for once let out a deep chuckle but said nothing else and they exited the entrance of the palace. Once more they entered the city part of the capital and the spicy smell entered his senses which made his stomach growl. They spotted a cheap stand that served poor workers who worked on various building projects throughout the city. The server handed them two bowls of steamed brown rice full of spicy chicken. After eating that bowl his mouth felt like it was on fire and took a gulp of some water in a cup.

After lunch, they headed down the road where he decided to ask his father something as he remembered saying so many horse related items in shops _." Father why were their so many horse symbols in this part of the land of fire"_ he asked while his father answered, _"Because this is the central section of the land of fire ran by the Ume family."_ He nodded at this before saying _"You mean one of the five noble families"_ Tajima nodded quietly. By this time, they managed to get out of the capital to head back home to the mountains. Tajima suddenly launched him on to the tree branches and told him to do the same. Covering his feet with chakra as he mimicked the movements, landing on the tree branch next to his father. With that they took off traveling at a much faster speed now that it was just them.

Two days later they managed to reach the campsite by traveling among the tree branches until they reached the mountain trails. A few miles from their camp, he suddenly stopped and looked around before asking his father _"Can you sense them?"_ who looked at him weirdly. He felt another faint chakra dance across his sense and he could feel the aggression from it.

Silently he reached into his pouch and whipped out a kunai at a rock formation. Throwing another kunai at the same rock formation by this time with an explosive note that caused a group of rocks to slide down on them. Eyeing the rock formation to see if anyone was still there but he didn't sense anyone in the area. Turning around at the same time a knife came flying towards him whirling around when he sensed chakra coming off from the knife. Running through the hand signs wordlessly unleashing a volley of fireballs directly at the rock formation, before tossing a shuriken into one of the fireballs for extra measure.

After that he couldn't sense anything else but this time he decided to walk backwards. Exiting the clearing before turning around to enter his campsite. Suddenly he felt two bullets rush into him and tackled to the ground where he saw two tear filled eyes staring into his own. Letting out a joyous laugh as he held his brothers closely and pulled his other two brothers down on top him when they walked over." _I'm so happy to see you!"_ Later that night he pulled each of his brothers close to him while they slept underneath the night sky.

A few weeks later they were celebrating the festival of the Uchiha clan's goddess with people dancing in front of a camp fire. People were drinking from spiced wine that they brought from a nearby mountain town that sold it. He could hear the moans and groans of people from various tents. Various people wrestling in the dirt with crowds of people cheering all around them.

He was carrying around his youngest brother on his back while he searched for his brothers Kenji and Takaya who had turned five years old today. They were born during the festival of Amarestsu when he was nine months old, he remembered being so excited when he saw them for the first time. This brought a smile to his lips while he glanced down into the sling of his youngest brother who was sleeping peacefully among the chaos. He remembers his grandmother telling that Izuna had been distraught while he had been away.

He finally found his two brothers hanging out with their friends who were their own age, he could hear them telling their friends how excited they were to begin their shinobi training tomorrow. This made him smile slightly at this but he though they were still immature to begin training. He left them and wondered over to see that his best friend Shinya was hanging with his brothers while Moeka and Rina still glared at each other with their parents trying to make them speak. Ignoring all this as he headed out to the pasture that held his truest friend now, Kanshi-sha. Finding his way to the pasture where he saw his horse sitting there as if waiting for him to come there. Wordlessly his horse crouched to the ground and allowed him to climb on top. _"Kanshi-sha, I would like you to meet my baby brother"_ he allowed his horse to peer into the bundle at his sleeping brother. He led his horse deeper into the pasture where they walked around underneath the moonlight. Being with the two most important people in his life brought him such peace and this gave him cause to fall asleep.

Waking up the next day to a crying Izuna and he realized that he was on top of his horse, _"I fell asleep on my horse, wait I have training to get to."_ He led his horse into the camp where he handed Izuna to his grandmother who asked him _"Where have you been?"_ He franticly responded, _"I fell asleep!"_ he picked up a random bowl of food and quickly ate it. After that she rushed into his side of the tent and slipped on some random training clothes. Grabbing an apple which he handed to his horse.

Rushing to the training ground where he saw his father instructing his two brothers who weren't paying attention to him and instead where playing around. Tajima looked like he was about to give up and turned to him instead _"Where have you been?"_ Paling slightly as he answered franticly _"I fell asleep."_ Tajima gave him a serious look _"You will put in extra work today"_ which he nodded to. Tajima continued _"You will start with your workout and following into taijutsu."_

After that he started his morning run around the clearing, drifting into sets of pushups, crunches, punching and kicking at the tree trunk in front of him. Finally, he used his chakra to walk up the tree and performed various stretches hanging upside down on a tree branch. From this view, he could see his brothers struggling to stay still long enough to open their chakra as they sat with their legs crossed but shifted almost constantly from side to side.

Using his chakra to soften his landing on the ground as he moved into his taijutsu practice. Shifting into the first stance where he swung his leg into the air, doing it almost perfectly this time. Adjusting his left foot slightly more to the right as he performed the move again. Flowing into the next move where he crouched to the ground and sent out a sweeping kick before flowing upwards to send down a series of raining blows at an imaginary enemy. Shifting into the step where he spread his arms out from his shoulders sending out imaginary punches before crouching to the ground and kneeing an imaginary enemy with his right knee. Flowing into the next movement as he shifted his arms to the front of his body launching his left fist forward while pulling back his right fist at the same time while before switching to his right fist launching forward. Being the perfectionist that he was, he shifted and flowed into these six movements until they became second nature to him and his body automatically shift into each stance and held every correction. Meanwhile his brothers continued to struggle to throw their kunai and shuriken the way his perfectionist father demanded things be done.

After a while his father wordlessly tossed his bokken at him and turned his attention back to his brothers who needed him more. Picking up the bokken as he moved into the beginning stance that simply was him holding the sword out from his body in a non-battle stance. The scroll recommended that beginners start with this stance to get use to the heavy weight of both the bokken and actual katana. Before he moved into the second stance where he raised his sword over his head until his elbows pointed upwards and then released a somewhat powerful downward slash that touched the forest floor. Shifting into the stance where he gripped the bokken with both hands and shifted it to his right side slightly above his waist level. He turned his blade into a side way arc that swung out horizontally. The final move he would perform was where he held his bokken out from his body and jabbed it forward into an angle cut. For the next two hours, he spent perfecting these three movements and switching things around to make the cuts sharper and better angled. He ignored his brothers screaming in the background as Tajima gave up on teaching them how to throw weapons and decided to move training into Taijutsu instead.

After that he moved to start practicing that fire technique his father showed him during the mission. Shaping his hand into a circle over his mouth as he launched out a volley of fire balls over the river. He immediately noticed that the flames still appeared to be intensely hot but held better control than how he they were during the mission and were reaching a longer distance. Performing the jutsu again as another set of fireballs flew over the river and barely touched the other side of the river where another forest began. Summoning up more chakra and control than before he let loose a powerful set of fireballs that started to burn the other side of the forest. Just as he was about to set off to perform the jutsu again, a wave of water splashed out the fire and Tajima appeared next to him _saying "You've learned this technique, here's another one."_ A scroll landed in his hands and he opened quickly eager to learn another fire jutsu to use in battle. The jutsu was called _"Katon: Singaru fureimu (Fire release: Single Flame)_ The scroll told him how he was supposed to build up chakra in one hand that would create a single flame that he would then slam into the enemy.

Holding out his hand from his body as he started to build up chakra that only produced a single spark that disappeared when the mountain air came by and blew it away. Again, he tried only to produce the same exact result, picking up the scroll as he scanned it looking for any hints to understand this technique. Placing the scroll down on the forest floor as he started up the technique again only to have his concentration broken by his brothers screaming and shouting like hyperactive children. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his brothers running and chasing each other around the clearing with a kunai in each of their hands. He could tell that his normally stoic and serious father wore a look of ever growing frustration on his face.

Trying to focus on the creating the necessary chakra into the palm of his hand when he suddenly heard a pain filled cry echo throughout the clearing. Whirling around to his brother Kenji clutching his bleeding hand as he let out wail after wail. Just as he was about to rush over there at to his brother, Tajima said _"Madara continue your training while I take care of your brothers."_ Just when he was about to question his father on this, Tajima sent him a fierce glare saying sharply _"Now."_ A flash of resentment and anger entered his heart when his father disappeared from the clearing with both of his brothers in tow.

Silently he clenched his fist at his sides as he thought resentfully _"He never cared for me like he does them, whenever I train and hurt myself he just tells to get back up and ignore the pain!"_ Flames started to build up around his fist like the resentment in his heart. Finally, he reached a boiling point and lashed out at a random tree trunk leaving behind a deep burn in the tree bark. He eyed the tree trunk angrily before punching it repeatedly. Taking his frustration from the day out of the tree, until his hands started to tremble franticly and painful stinging feeling registered into his mind. Eyeing his hands as they tremble and shook underneath his gaze, he could see they were badly burned and blood seeped on to the ground. Looking at them confused thinking to himself _"What just happen to my hands, I just punched a tree they shouldn't be badly burned?"_ Astonishment entered his eye as he watched as flames slowly appeared and started to away the burns. Turning his skin from burnt, to red and finally back to their pale ivory color. It was a slow process to get to that point as he watched this happen with amazement in his eyes. After that the flames darted around to various cuts and made them disappear as they were never there.

" _What was that?"_ he thought to himself, _"When I think about it I've almost always felt that burning feeling when I've been hurt. So that's what it is, I wonder what else I can do with this."_ A smirk made its way across his face as he arrogantly thought _"I guess I should find out!"_

 **So, we have the end of this chapter, what do you think of it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing and creating it. This chapter I've introduced some elements of other nations such as animals, furniture, gems, herbs, fur, glass, and accents. Also, we get to see a little bit of the Ume's family influence in the central section of the land of fire. One last thing I would like to add is in the katana section I've added famous swordsmith to the scroll. If you have any questions please place them in your reviews and I will come back to add them to this chapter's author note. Until next time!**

 **Translations:**

 _Sakura- cherry blossoms_

 _Akashi- vermilion, crimson_

 _Akami- love, affection, to play music, heart, mind and soul_

 **Original Jutsu:**

 **Fire release: Blast-** _He kneads his chakra and lets out a huge blast of fire that turns everything into ashes in the surrounding area._

 **Fire release: Single Flame-** _In his right hand he summons a ball of flames and slams it into the enemy._


	9. Chapter 9: Note

**Note:**

 **I would like to ask you all which story should come next in the elemental nations saga which you can find on my profile as well as do you like where I'm going with this story so far? Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Land of Wind**

 **This chapter, we finally are seeing the first cracks of a promise that will push him to develop further as a shinobi and character. What I mean by this is you will see the themes of grief and how a promise like this one can lead to horrible damage to someone's psyche. In his case when he fails at this promise, he blames himself and views it as his fault. This shows the consequences of why people shouldn't make promises that they can't keep.**

 **Quote:** _"Promises are worse than lies. Cause you make them hope for something that you're not sure you can give"_

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I use them for the purpose of this story and its plot**

Standing at the edge of the border that led into the land of wind, which was full of sand that housed hidden treasures. Glancing down at his outfit that blended in with the people of this desert landscape. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt that resembled a sarong that hit right at his knees, a brown robe colored robe that's sleeves hit right below his elbows. Tied around his waist is a black kibr that was supposed to hold his robe in place. Underneath these robes he wore black pants that were made for the desert. Finally, completing his look was a sleeveless black robe that held tribal designs that came from the land of wind, and a thick black scarf wrapped around his hair and lower face.

His dark eyes scanned the desert while he ignored the annoying bickering of his brothers in the background as usual. But if he was being honest with himself, these two brothers were getting on his last nerves. With all their arguments over the stupidest of things, this is why he started to train by himself so that he could get more done. But also, because he had come to a realization about himself as a shinobi. He needed to understand this interesting fire power of his and for that he needed to be alone. So that no one could see the burnt flesh or the scars that came along with discovering these powers. The first he consciously discovered this fire was when he burned his hand in a fit of rage only to watch flames dart across his skin gently and heal away the burns. When he first came up with this idea the voice inside his head encouraged him to follow through with it, like always he listened and so far, the advice proved itself to work.

Finally, he couldn't stand the annoying giggling anymore, whirling around he sent them a fierce glare that showed his irritation. This glare echoed the fire that burned deep inside his spirit. Unknown to himself, his eyes showed off a spark of fire that turned into a blaze the longer his brothers were under his fierce glare that had them silently cowering. _"Be silent for once in your life's"_ he hisses at them. Turning around as he stalked into the desert sand with frustration taking root into his heart.

The silence gave him time to think of his anger and resentment that had spilled over after that training incident where his brothers were coddled while he still had to move ahead even while he had a serious injury. That was when that resentment snaked its way forward showing its ugly head, him glaring at his brothers was only one of many incidents lately.

The only brother his heart didn't harbor resentment towards was his baby brother Izuna, someone who deeply loved him. It didn't matter to him that he couldn't express it, he saw the devotion in Izuna's brown eyes. That kind of love and devotion couldn't be bought, that love made him desire to become truly strong, so he could protect that innocent smile of his. However, his thoughts drift over to how much lately he hadn't seen his brother, he resolved to fix this by bringing him back a gift from the land of wind.

Brushing past the desert dune as he came across the civilian road that led to the capital. His brothers followed him as they moved on to the dirt road where they blended in with ease as they wear the same things as everyone else. In the background, he heard his brothers whispered in awe when they saw a camel walk by them. Smiling at this innocence while that resentment in his heart reverted back _"You may speak now"_ he said quietly.

His two brothers then burst into an excited chatter as they pointed out all the various exciting things they've seen so far such as the camels or small desert foxes hiding on the desert dunes. He even allowed them to grab a hold of him since he felt bad for snapping at them so viciously when they were only being themselves.

Allowing himself to let his guard down as he got a look for the rest, he saw nothing but sand blowing all around him. Though he could see small sandy color foxes darting around as they searched for easy prey. As for the people, he could once again hear that fast-talking accent as told each other what they had bought from the bazaar in the capital today.

 _"This place is so different from the land of fire."_ he thought to himself, suddenly an old woman entered his vision. _"Excuse me young man?"_ Looking up her as he answered _"Yes?"_ She gave a smile that resembled his grandmother's in appearance _"Would you help me carry something down the road."_ When he heard that he could see extra ryo popping in his head that could be used to buy his youngest brother a gift, hastily he answered _"Sure."_ Following after the old woman as he shouted out _"Kenji and Takaya come on!"_ His two-brothers rushed after, growing confused when he saw that they were being led off the path and behind a desert dune that hide them from sight.

 _"Something is wrong here?"_ he thought to himself growing more tense by the second as his hand drifted towards his kunai pouch. Suddenly a burst of smoke appeared in his vision as his eyes narrowed when he saw a young man in red samurai armor standing before him. His eyes grew wider when he saw the symbol of the clan that had been the Uchiha's rivals for centuries at this point. _"Give me the paper brat!"_ spat the shinobi viciously.

Jumping backward as he watched two more shinobis appear as they tossed aside sand looking fabric and stood next to the man. _"What could they want with this engagement paper?"_ he thought to himself pulling out a kunai and tossing at the enemy.

Growling in frustration as he shouted at his brothers _"Get back and let me handle this!"_ Holding his hand out from his body as he created a small ball of flames in the palm of his hand, ignoring the burning feeling as he rushed forward and attempted to slam the ball into the enemy.

 _"Katon: Tani'itsu no hono (Fire release: Single Flame)"_ he thought to himself with frustration when the enemy stepped aside with ease. The shinobi then smacked his fist into his cheek that batted him away with ease. Biting his tongue that drew blood while he skidded across the desert floor, spitting out the blood on to the sand. Wiping away the blood at the corner of his mouth as he eyed the smirking enemy.

 _"So, you want to give us that paper now?"_ stated the leader of the group arrogantly as his wild green eyes glittered with amusement. _"Never!"_ he spat back viciously before he ran through a set of hand signs landing on the tora sign. Sucking in a huge amount of air as he unleashed a fierce blast of fire while he though in fiery anger. _"Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)"_

The shinobi on the right then shot what looked like a water trumpet at the blast of fire who hungrily covered the trumpet in mere seconds. _"Damn it!"_ swore the one of the right while the shinobi on the left said _"Matsuko we need to move over."_ The green-eyed leader's eyes narrowed as he shouted _"Fine scatter!"_ The three-shinobi disappeared into the desert dune

Warily he eyed the area in case of another attack, reaching underneath the black scarf as he rubbed at the swollen bruise that ached his cheeks. Glancing down at his right palm where he saw a deep burn settled into his skin. Letting out a frustrated ease as the desert breeze brushed against his burns.

 _"Aniki are you okay?!"_ shouted his two brothers who jumped on top of him knocking him to the desert floor once more. _"I'm fine."_ he stated attempting to reassure his brothers who looked to be near tears. _"Next time we need to be more aware encase they return"_ he told his brothers as he got up from the desert floor. Brushing away the stray sand that stuck to his garments as he said _"Let's head back."_

Walking past the desert dune as he left hand stayed near his kunai pouch. Finally, they managed to reach the civilian road whereby this time they saw a merchant selling camels that he stated could take them to the land's capital faster. _"Stay here!_ "he stated sternly as he them seriously, heading over to the merchant stating _"I would like to purchase two camels"_ he handed him the amount of ryo.

Leading the two camels over to his brothers whom he put on the smaller and more stable camel of the two. Sliding on top of his own camel as he bit back a hiss when the bridle brushed against his burn. _"Let's go"_ he started to lead the camel down the dirt road as he eyed nothing but endlessly sand before him but this time he would be ready for their attack. _"And this time they will not get away before I find out what they want."_

Later on, that night they made camp on top desert dune that overlooked the dirt road that they would continue down tomorrow. Shifting his brothers sleeping bags close to the fire so that they would have light since they were scared of the dark. _"You two go to sleep, I'll have first watch."_ he told them as he tucked both of them inside of their sleeping bags and then told them a story like their grandmother.

Sitting at the edge of the dune near the camp he looked up to see the glittering stars above that were telling him many stories that were formed by constellations. He enjoyed the small peace quiet that this night afforded him after such a long and stressful day. Letting out a sigh as he pulled his blanket closer to him when he felt the chill of the desert's cold air. Suddenly a shuffling noise disturbed the peace, and he reached down to slowly pull out a sharp kunai from his pouch, when he felt metal pressed against the back of his neck.

 _"Don't move"_ stated a cold voice as he felt the sharp blade pressed ever closer on his neck. Calmly he stood there while the hand reached down to pull out the paper he was supposed to deliver to the another noble. At the last second, he used the shinobi's distraction against him by swiftly flipping out the kunai and slashing a deep wound into the skin. _"Gah!"_ shouted the shinobi as he fell back into the desert sand.

Pulling away as he skidded in front of the fire so that he could get a better look at the new-found enemy of his. Glancing up he saw hate filled green eyes from earlier staring into his own as the shinobi hissed _"You're going to pay for that!"_ Smirking at him in a way that promised a challenge, whipping away his black scarf into the desert sand while his eyes reflected a determined blaze. Unconsciously he pulled out a kunai and covered it in flames before swinging it forward as soon as the melted kunai touched the shinobi's cheek he let out an inhumane scream that awoke his brothers.

 _"What's going on?"_ asked Takaya in confusion. Speaking up in a cold tone that commanded attention _"Be quiet."_ Kenji and Takaya then moved closer to him in confusion as they eyed the strangers warily.

The other two shinobi that he sensed in the area land in front of the screaming boy and trying to comfort him. The boy pushed them away while he pointed at him _"Your dead!"_ he screamed shooting out a powerful earth jutsu that destroyed the surrounding earth around them while he grabbed his brothers closely and covered his feet in chakra.

Arrogantly he looked at him as he clapped his hands in a teasing manner _"Very good but now it's my turn!"_ He took in the cold desert air as he launched a powerful fire ball at the enemy that sent burnt sand flying into the air as he shouted out _"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Fire release: Fireball jutsu)"_ Crossing his arm as he waited for the burnt sand to fade away into the bottomless pit known as the desert.

Three shinobi landed in the area again with the leader shooting towards him with the intent to kill him. Shooting forward to meet him with his own kunai, so focused on this he didn't notice the other two heading towards his frozen brothers. A clang echoed through the clearing as the sharp blades collided before they pulled back for a second attack. Taking a deep breath as he let forward a blast of fire before tossing the kunai inside the flames.

Watching the flames burn in a frenzy while he waited for the enemy's next movement, dodging a kunai that headed his way before he was launched into the air by a powerful blast that shook his entire being. _"What was that?"_ he thought to himself before he realized that the shinobi was on top of him once more sending down a huge drop-kick.

Slamming into the hard sand below as he hacked up blood all over the desert sand, his body shaking from the pain of the fall and landing. Clutching at the sand as he tried to pull himself up from the ground and continue fighting. Thinking to himself _"A conquers doesn't give up, I can't give up!"_ A shriek entered his hearing as he laid there watching helpless as Kenji was stabbed before his very eyes.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he helpless watched Kenji fall down into the sand while Takaya was still frozen in place as the shinobi went in ever closer. A pain filled scream suddenly echoed throughout the clearing _"No!"_ Pain entered his eyes that caused them to bleed red allowing his perception to become much clearer.

Glaring angrily at them as he let out a dangerous hiss that pronounced every word _"I'm going to kill you all!"_ Launching forward as he slammed a fireball into the shinobi on the right followed by a spinning kick that sent the shinobi face first into the desert floor. Viciously spitting at the shinobi _"That's for Kenji!"_

Speeding over to where Takaya was standing as he let out a stream of flames that formed a small volley of fireballs that smashed into the earth around the moving shinobi. Jumping into the flames while letting out an animalistic screech as he buried his kunai deeply into him. Shoving Takaya into the desert sand while he started to move on the final enemy his blood-lust reaching its peak.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he eyed the shinobi before him with vicious hate while huffing from physical exhaustion. He was only able to stand up from sheer will power as he shouted out _"I will avenge them!"_ He let out a shout of pure rage as he unconsciously unleashed a storm of fire that raged towards the enemy destroy the powerful earth dragon. When the storm subsided all that was left in the enemy's place was a single burnt leaf.

 _"Damn it!"_ he screamed slamming his fist into the sand before tearing into the leaf viciously only to realize in the process he was ripping into his own hands. Ignoring the stinging pain in his hands while he crawled over and gathered both of his brothers in his arms. _"I'm so sorry I've broken my promise to you mother!"_ he cried before he kept muttering _"I'm so sorry for resenting and always snapping at you, my beloved brother._ "Pulling them both closer as he ignored the blood that spilled on to the desert floor.

 _"Never again, I won't lose another precious person!"_ he thought with heartbreak as he performed the jutsu that sent his precious Kenji off into the embrace of the sun goddess. Tightening his hold on Takaya as he screamed _"No don't leave me, Kenji" wailing_ loudly as the ashes embraced the stars above. A thought crossed his mind as he eyed Takaya sadly _"I cannot fail again!"_ Wails continued to escape from his sobbing brother _"That's enough Takaya, we need to continue the mission"_ he snapped sharply. Takaya glared at him viciously before snapping his arms away and stomping over to the campsite where he packed up his things as well.

By the time they had finished clearing the camp site of their things the sun had already started to rise and with it hit exhaustion. But he couldn't pass out not yet for he had a mission to complete. Standing before Kenji's supplies as he set fire to them in a symbolic way of showing his grief.

Watching as everything turned to ashes along with the memory of one brother that was now dead and a broken part of a promise. Moving on to the two camels, he tiredly watched Takaya pull himself up on the smaller while he did the same. Resting on top of the camels he slipped into mercifully state of sleep after the night's event as the two camels began their journey down the tall dunes.

But right before he slipped into the unconscious state he saw something that would haunt him for many years to come. Standing at the bottom of the tall dune was his mother's ghost, holding the hand of an amber eyed version of him and now joined by the ghost of Kenji who took her other hand. She wore a look of disappointment on her face before coldly turning her back as if to shame and walked into the desert.

 _"I've failed you haven't I mother? I should have been stronger and Kenji would still be alive right now. Next time I will not fail you."_ Closing his eye as he dreamed of a world where his mother and brother were still here with him.

Awakening a few hours later to his camel entering a bazaar filled with music so different from the music of his land, it had a rhythm that reminded him of the desert itself. He began to smell food that held spices foreign to him that made him realize how hungry he was. Turning around he saw his glowering brother following him _"Will stop here for a minute."_ Takaya silently nodded by the glare never left his eyes.

Coming before a pop stall that held huge bowls of rice's and spices mixed together, he picked the cheapest price and paid for two bowls. Handing the bowl to Takaya as he said _"It's Saffron rice, it should subside the hunger for now."_

The further they went into the bazaar the more he started to understand that the land of wind had many unique things to offer. The bazaar held stalls full of unique spices, pounds upon pounds of different seafood, brightly dyed silk that glittered in the sunlight and something called sun gold. He could hear the fast-talking accents of merchants listing off various prices for things like wines, astronomy maps, livestock, desert flowers and small exotic desert animals for nobles of this town.

 _"I wonder when I shall reach the home of the Kita family to deliver this engagement latter."_ he thought to himself when he noticed an old man telling a group of children a story as though he knew it by memory. A few feet away he watched street dancers belly dancing to that same rhythm from earlier.

After he left the bazaar he entered the coastal city that was the capital as he could tell by the various beautiful buildings all around him. They were made out of white limestone that glittered in the sunlight, golden statues of various idols littered the stone walk ways and the lush gardens that seemed to be planted here. _"After all, only the capital could hold such beautiful gardens like these in a desert like this."_

Soon he came upon a limestone mansion that had brightly dyed silk curtains, it's stairs were made out of limestone and inlaid with sun gold that shined brightly like miniature sun rays. Surrounding the limestone steps were various green plants and flowers along with a lovely fountain stocked with rare fishes from the land's sea.

Just as he was to knock at the imposing iron doors that held a winged lion it was opened by a butler who stated coldly "What do you want shinobi." Straightening underneath the butler's cold glare " _I'm here to deliver an engagement letter from the Amuro family to the house of Kita."_ The butler's eyes narrowed slightly before he wordlessly took the paper from his hands and closed the iron doors behind him. Silently he waited for the emotionless butler to return with his pay for completing his mission as proof to show lord Amuro.

A few minutes later the butler opened the door once again handing him a paper and a full of ryo that could be used to bring something back for his other brothers. _"The lord would like to thank you for completing the mission."_ stated the butler emotionlessly. Sweeping into a bow as he walked back over to the camel that would lead them back home.

Entering the bazaar again he glanced over the many stalls searching for things to buy his younger brothers. He spotted two maps about astronomy that he thought would excite Sanji and Kazuki. Handing over the amount of ryo that was needed before he moved on to another stall that held stuffed animals made out of the brightly dyed silk. Quickly he spotted a small red fox with amber eyes that gleamed in the sunlight.

 _"This one is perfect for Izuna!"_ Quickly he pulled out the amount of Ryo needed for the small fox before tucking it into his backpack.

After spending a few more minutes searching through various stalls in the bazaar, they were finally on the visitor's road again. _"We should make it across the border in a few days, and then we will need to head home. "_ he thought to himself _"Where it's going to be so difficult to explain why we aren't returning with Kenji."_ Sadness entered his heart at the thought of this lost brother and his twin who seemed to be developing hatred for him ever since if the glares were anything to go by.

Later on, that night on top of a desert dune where they had made camp for the night, he laid underneath the bright stars in a deeply troubled sleep as his clenching and unclenching hands were a symbol of this.

In his dreams, he was experiencing his worst nightmare where all his family was dead and gone from the violence of the warring states. He stood in a large cave that housed carved pictures of various family members with their favorite flowers placed in front of the carvings. Turning around slowly where he saw his mother's ghostly forming weeping before him as he could see the blame in her tear-filled eyes.

She spoke up in an emotional voice _"This is your fault, if only you kept your promise!"_ Falling to his knees as he bowed his head before his mother _"I'm so sorry mother, please forgive me!"_ His mother looked at him with disgust _"I'll never forgive you for the death of your siblings but especially the death of the child who I died bringing into this world."_ Tears fell down his cheeks he heard various voices chanting _"Your fault."_ and _"I'll never forgive you!"_

Letting out a gasp as he awoke from this nightmare and the chanting words that still echoed in his ears. Muttering to himself _"I don't think I can sleep anymore tonight."_ Pulling off the covers of his sleeping bag as he felt so shaken by this.

Walking near the camp fire where he sat down in the sand and stared directly into the flames, _"I guess it is my fault and I don't deserve your forgiveness, mother."_ Summoning a ball of flame as he viciously slammed it into the sand _"I'll do better next time."_

Suddenly he felt wind brushing against as he whirled around only to see a storm of sand flying straight towards. Growing pale at the sight before running over to shake Takaya in a fierce way, _"Get up Takaya!"_ he shouted.

 _"What do you want?"_ sneered Takaya which made him snap back viciously _"Because's there is a sandstorm. Come on!"_ Grabbing all their camp supplies and dragging their camels down on to the dirt road where they spotted a cave hidden in plain sight. When they reached the inside of the cave he gathered a bunch of rocks before lighting them up with a spark.

Glancing outside of the cave he saw the sandstorm raging viciously outside as he thought to himself _"This is bad!"_ Opening his back as he scanned all the supplies to see how bad this situation was _"We should be okay for a few days."_ Glancing up he saw Takaya glaring him down " _What is wrong with you?"_

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Did you like the two battles that I presented to you? Did I do a good enough of showing off Madara's character growth? I hope you liked it and if you have any questions place them in your reviews. I'll come back and answer them in my author note. Until next time!**

 **Translation:**

 **Aniki-** _older brother_

 **Kita-** _North_

 **Amuro-** _the last name of pop star Namie Amuro_

 **Original Jutsu:**

 **Katon: Tani'itsu no hono (Fire release: Single Flame)-** _In his right he summons a ball of flames and slams it into the enemy._

 **Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)- He takes a deep breath of air and unleashes a blast of fire that turns everything into ashes in the surrounding area.**

 **Katon: Moeru Kunai (Fire release: Blazing Kunai)-** _He covers his kunai in fire chakra which makes it melt on contact after he tosses it at the enemy._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: The Consequences of Grief**

 **This chapter we see the growing tension of between two brothers who are about to clash in a very physical way and it doesn't get any easy after that. Also, this chapter we see them finally reaching home where they must deal with that grief. But also, we see how he is still shaken up by the nightmare last chapter.**

 **" There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power/ They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are the messengers of overwhelming grief, of deep contrition, and of unspeakable love."**

 **Ps: I don't own Naruto or its characters, I merely own my original characters for this story and future stories**

* * *

Takaya's glare increased as he spat out _"It's your fault that Kenji is dead, it should have been you"_ he was screaming by the end of the sentence. _"Why did you let him die?"_ Takaya shouted as he continued his ranting and raving spilling various curses in his direction.

When he heard those word utter his heart began to crack but with each curse sent his way the crack in his heart grew bigger before he snapped in rage _"That's enough you will act like a shinobi you are and not a child!"_ Sending Takaya his own fierce glare but it was met with Takaya's own glare that matched his own fire.

" _Better a child than a cold-hearted shell like you!"_ he spat in his face. Before he knew what, he was doing his hand became covered in flames as he viciously slapped him across his face leaving behind a deep burn in place. When he saw the burn left behind on Takaya's cheek all the anger in his soul left him as he tried to get a closer look which made Takaya jerk back.

" _I hate you so much you're not my aniki anymore, you're dead to me!"_ sneered Takaya viciously and eyes gleaming gleefully with vengeance after the hurt he caused. When that final blow hit him, he could hear his heart shattering on the inside before he adopted a cold mask _"If that's how you want it than it shall be that way."_

" _It is the way I want it"_ screamed Takaya as he stomped his feet over to his bed like a grieving child that didn't have an outlet for his sadness so he decided to lash out at the ones he love. He coldly watched Takaya pull the cover over his head before the sobbing began. Sadness entered his gaze as he fought the urge to smother and comfort like a parent would.

Successfully suppressing this instinct as he turned around and thought to himself _"I should be ashamed of myself for losing my temper like that and burning my brother."_ Hi resolve started to weaken and his cold gaze became much softer. Another sob escaped Takaya making that soft gaze become harder again _"But then again he needs to learn his lesson and the truth of this vicious world where one can lose a treasure at the drop of a hat. "_

Staring into the camp fire coldly as he ignored the sobbing of Takaya for the rest of the night over the pain of being burned and death of his other half. Instead his thoughts to drifted to his favorite brother who he wished was here now. The thought of that brother who smiled up at him with so much love brought a true smile to his lips something that had become rare after the death of his mother.

" _My greatest treasure"_ he thought as he fell asleep before the fire while the powerful sandstorm continued to rage outside.

Waking up the next day he quietly ate some of the stale flatbread that they had purchased on the dirt road for extra supplies while coldly ignoring his brother. Glancing outside he noticed the sandstorm had finally calmed down _"Let's go."_ He stated blandly to him. Packing up everything before they took to the nearby dirt road once more. Eyeing the road before him seriously as searched for desert bandits that roamed these parts, he thought with slightly arrogance that he could take them on after what he had been through in these many months.

Nothing darted across his senses but still he kept his guard up after the last few incidents. If there was one thing that this mission had taught him well was to never let your guard down, a lesson that now seemed to be sticking to him. _"All it was cost was the life of my brother"_ he thought darkly.

A few hours into the trip which was full of nothing but silence as the two brothers didn't say a word to each other as they each held a grudge against one another. One blamed for the death of a brother, and the other too hurt by the other's cruel words. Hence why they refused to speak to one another much less make eye contact. Which is why he was so bored out of his mind right now, he almost craved the excitement of battle to ease the boringness known as the desert.

Soon they came upon the man who lent them the camels that took them halfway to the capital, jumping off the camel as he passed then harness over to the man. The camel merchant _"You brought them back in time!_ " Smirking at him as he replied, _"I assured you as such when I paid for them but a few days ago."_

" _Yes, you did"_ mutter the merchant before he perked up _"Where is the other young man that I saw with you a few day ago, I don't see him."_ Ignoring the stiffening of Takaya's shoulders and how he felt the flare of rage darted across his sense. _"He didn't make it"_ he stated with zero emotions entering his tone even though inside he heart was slowly breaking but as the eldest he had to be the strong one in the face of grief that would surely come when they returned.

" _I'm so sorry for your loss"_ muttered the merchant with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he bowed his head at a respectable level _"We thank you for that but now we should be heading back home to inform our father of this."_ Turning down the dirt road as they continued the journey that would lead them back to their home.

He could tell that Takaya wanted to say something about the way he acted when giving out the news by the jolts of anger that danced across his senses. Ignoring this as he stopped in the middle of the dusty, dirt road to pull out some things to eat and drink. Silently he wiped away the crumbs across his face before something besides anger danced across his senses. This felt feeling gave him cause to stand up straighter as he grew excited at the process of something finally taking away his boredom.

" _What are you doing?"_ he heard Takaya ask in confusion that held a tinge of hatred. Speaking up coldly while the blaze in his eyes danced excitedly _"Be quiet and just wait for it."_ Sliding his hand into his kunai pouch while ten bandits appeared a top of the medium sized dune.

" _Look what we have here?"_ stated the head bandit only to be cut off by a kunai that lodged itself in his throat affectedly cutting off his ability to speak. Speaking up in a taunting _manner "Was that supposed to imitated me because you failed at it."_

" _You goddamn brat!"_ screamed a bandit on the right as he skidded down the desert dune with a fierce need to kill this kid. When this happened a cunning smirked made its way across his lips as a word flashed across his mind _"Perfect!"_ The raging bandit took this as another taunt letting out an animalistic scream as he barreled down on him blindly swinging down left and right.

Shifting to the left as he dodged a powerful swing before slightly ducking underneath another swing that was heading straight for his head. A few seconds later he found himself crouching towards the ground when the two fists launched themselves forward at the same time. Stilling crouching he suddenly spotted an opening around the bandit's legs which he had left unprotected in his furious rage.

Biting back a grin as he thought _"Good let's use this to my advantage."_ Reaching for a kunai in his back pockets as he back flipped at the same time dodging another set of fists. _"Gah!"_ shouted the bandit when he felt the sting sensation from the deep cut his kunai made.

" _When did you have time to?"_ stuttered the bandit. Landing on the ground in a crouching motion as he gave him an arrogant smirk _"You should really learn to not let your emotions control you."_ The bandit continued to stutter _"But that doesn't explain how you cut me."_ Frowning in annoyance at the fact that he had to explain something so simple _"You see it's really that simple in your rage you left a blind spot around your legs and I merely took advantage of it."_

Using the bandits surprise against as it pervaded the perfect distraction for this technique to work. Silently his hands started to make their way through the jutsu before ending on the famous Tora sign which gave the bandits a top the dune cause to panic. One shouted _"Kanpachi watch out!"_ Taking a deep breath as though second nature before unleashing a vicious blast of fire on the lone bandit that took the shape of a fireball.

" _You bastard"_ shouted the same bandit from before as he came rushing down the dune _"I kill you for what you just did to Kanpachi."_ The ever-present smirk on his face grew wilder as said aloud in a commanding voice that would one day bring fear to his enemies _"So it seems that the prey has now become the predator."_

Unconsciously he pushed chakra into his feet as he rushed forward to meet the slow civilian speed of this bandit who was much more muscular than the last one. Launching himself into the air as he sent forth a glancing blow from his right fist. The bandit gave him a taunting smirk _"Is that all you've got, it seems to me you are the prey and I am the predate…"_ He trailed off when he twisted in the air and slammed his knee directly into his face.

Panting slightly as he dropped to the ground with a thud while he watched the bandit pull himself off the ground and throw him a searing glare. Sending a vicious smirk his way as if to rill up the angry man even further. _"You brat hissed"_ the bandit pulling himself off the ground.

Wiping away the sweat that covered his forehead while he rose from the ground tossing forward a kunai with an exploding tag attach as soon as the kunai he activated the blast. Ignoring the blast as he continued to swagger up at the dune towards the eight remaining bandits.

" _Who's next? That was just a warm up for me."_ Crossing his arms as he eyed the fearful bandits before one suddenly decided to develop the guts to take him on. _"Wait Rukuro remember what happened to Kanpachi and Gin, don't not underestimate him."_

The bandit now named Rukuro shouted back _"He's just a kid how hard can it be!"_ Narrowing his eyes angrily _"He's underestimating me to my face! I'll make sure he pays the price for it!"_ Unconsciously he converted chakra to his right palm to create a small ball of flames once again ignoring the burning of his skin that the fire caused. Rushing forward half away he slammed the fiery ball of flames into the bandit's stomach that sent him flying backward into another dune that soon had a crack echoing around the now silent clearing.

" _You arrogant brat you've killed too many of my comrades!"_ shouted an imposing bandit that was to now by his fourth opponent in this battle. He swung out a huge broad sword that scarred the earth where he used to be standing.

" _This is about to get difficult I've never experienced this weapon."_ However soon a sensuous voice entered his head _"But I have just follow my lead my watashi no hageshi senshi (my fiery warrior)"_ The feminine voice whispered the plan in his head, he decided to follow the voice's advice since it made since to him so far.

Rushing forward while the bandit swung his broad sword _"You're an idiot brat."_ At the last second, he converted chakra to his feet and jumped a top the metal blade. _"What the?"_ blurted out the bandit in shock at this move. When he reached the end of the long board sword the flames started to cover his hand the way the voice promised him they would. Pulling back his fist as he nailed the bandit across the face viciously which made him let go of the blade. Wiping out a kunai as he launched into a stabbing motion when they hit the ground.

Ignoring the blood that splashed on turned to the remaining three bandits who now looked even more frighten than before by the cold fire in his eyes. Speaking up in that same commanding voice _"While this has been fun, I need to hurry and finish this up."_ Launching up the dune as he used the same kunai as before to strike down one of the shocked bandits.

Whirling around at the last second dodging an incoming swipe from a dagger covered in chakra, shocked he blurted out _"You can use chakra!"_ Amused brown eyes looked down him as the stated simply _"But of course I used to be part of a shinobi clan before I was banished for a crime."_

" _This is bad if he can use chakra, what can I do in a situation like this?"_ Jumping backwards as he hoped to have time regroup for a new plan and calm his panicking mind down. Before he had the chance to even think a kunai with a tag landed in front of him. _"Oh no!"_ covering his face as he started to jump back when the let out an explosion that sent body tumbling down into the sand. _"Ah!"_ he choked out

while he hacked up blood on to the sand.

" _Ugh!"_ he wheezed out when he pulled himself off the ground, wiping away the blood from his mouth as he thought _"I guess I'll have see to how things play out while I try to come up with something."_ Pulling out a kunai he covered it in flames before tossing it directly at the enemy. Using this time frame to run through a set of hand signs to unleash a blast of fire down on the enemy.

Waiting for the flames to decrease before he started to search for the enemy only to become knocked back by a punch that came from underground. _"Where did he…."_ His thoughts trailed off as he once again was sent flying back. Landing on the ground in unorganized tumble as he spat blood on the desert sand before standing up again.

" _I've had enough of this!"_ he thought with annoyance before unleashing a furious blast of fire onto the area which the other bandit became caught up in. Ignoring the screams of the other bandit while he searched for the enemy that he was furious at.

" _I must say you really are quiet the shinobi and at such a young age."_ Stated an amused voice, letting out a growl as he whirled around only to see the bandit looking down at with amusement. _"But I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go any further."_ Glaring at the bandit with frustration as he clenched his right at his side so tightly that it drew blood and slowly became covered in flames as his frustration grew even stronger.

" _Well then let's end this"_ stated the bandit in an arrogant manner which made his anger grow as he hissed viciously _"Let's!"_ Converting the flames that covered his hand into a blazing hot ball of fire that burned viciously while he rushed up the dune. When he reached the bandit who to behead him with his chakra covered dagger, crouching to the ground instead as he launched up the ball of flames into the bandit directly.

Ignoring the bandit's shrieks as he made his way down the dune toward his younger brother who stood there staring at the floor numbly. _"Let's go."_ Just as he was about to lead his brother down the desert road a kunai with a tag landed in front of them. _"Shit!"_ he thought to himself while he pulled his brother out of the way and headed directly towards another dune while an explosion rocked off in the background.

" _He's still alive!"_ he thought before a growl of frustration escaped his lips. Rushing up the dune quickly as he told Takaya _"Stay here I'll be right back."_ Glancing up to the sky in determination _"This time I will end you!"_ Finally reaching the top of the dune where he saw the burnt bandit staggering forward with a crazed look in his eyes. Watching as the bandit starting to run through hands while at the same pace as he did.

Taking a deep breath that build up the amount of air he needed for this technique to be at its best before unleashing a ball of roaring flames across the dune. However, before the flames could reach the bandit managed to summon a wall of water that defended him from the flames.

The bandit said coldly _"Sution: Suijinheki (Water release: Water Wall)"_ His mind screamed _"Impossible he blocked my fireball with such a weak usage of a water jutsu."_ As if to prove his point the bandit fell to his knees panting.

" _Now's my chance"_ he whipped out a kunai covering it in flames and launching it towards the enemy only to see him dodge it. _"Damn it!"_ Running through another set of hand signs as he summoned a blast of fire that headed straight for him which the bandit couldn't dodge this time.

Standing on top of the dune as he told his brother _"You can come out now Takaya!"_ While the flames on the other dune still roared. Walking down the dune as they adrenalin started to calm down as they were no more enemies to fight but the excitement he craved still wasn't fully satisfied by this battle. When they reached the edge of the dune various civilian merchants stared at them but especially him in fright.

Chucking sheepishly at this _"I guess I forgot that civilians walked this trail."_ He winced slightly when he felt all the bruises on his face and body along with the burns that covered his hand. They continued down the dirt road where he noticed the crowds had parted for him to walk by.

A few days later when they reached the border that connected both lands togethers without incident but the boredom had felt was only growing stronger at this point as things between brothers were still tense. This brought a feeling of deep sadness to his heart _"And I fear things will never be the same."_ Shaking his head as he walked a few more steps before exiting the desert and entering the forest that covered most of his home. Thinking to himself _"It's good to be back home!"_ a smile made its way across his lips.

Reaching a limestone shop that was built in between the two lands and housed clothing from both nations that wandering shinobi used. Switching from the layered garments worn in the desert into the standard shinobi of the clan for his age which consisted of a long-sleeved black with a high collar, black shinobi pants with bandages around his skins and black shinobi sandals. Around his waist was a white sash that held a brown sack that carried his weapons.

Leaving the cover of his forest he noticed that his brother had also changed out of the restricting garments for his regular gear. Giving a short nod that meant let's move out, after that they started down that familiar yet simple that led to home. When he thought of the word home it brought sadness to his heart as he was returning with one less brother.

" _I should have been stronger and this would have never happened"_ the words of the nightmare and the look of blame on his mother's face still haunted him. _"I vow next time it will not happen!"_ he thought with determination that spread like fire through his body before adopting a look of sadness once more _"Because I don't think I can stand the nightmares once again."_

Cautiously he turned back around to the shell of his once fiery and lively brother reduced to a withering blaze all because of Kenji's death. Takaya was staring at the ground looking as though he was lost to another world. _"After all he's been through, he might as well be lost since he never spent a moment where Kenji wasn't nearby"_ His gaze focused in on one thing the burn that stained Takaya's otherwise flawless face.

" _A burn that I put there in a moment of weakness"_ anger at himself entered his heart as another thought crossed his mind _"Mother would be deeply ashamed of me."_ Clenching his fist tightly at his side as flames started to build up because of his fiery emotions.

This emotional torment was broken by Takaya's detached voice stating, _"What are you staring at?"_ Flustered that his brother caught him in a moment of weakness _"Nothing, let's continue down our current path."_ By this time the flames covering his hands died down but staring down at them he could still see the burns that were slowly starting to heal.

Up a head he spotted the mountain pass that housed his home, seeing it weighed him down with grief once more but he didn't dare show it on his face. However, that didn't mean he didn't feel the grief as he knew that he would bear the responsibility to tell his father and grandmother what happened to his brother. He knew this would be a struggle to not break down in tears before them but he needed to be strong as Takaya was slowly losing it.

Entering the rocky mountain trail as they started walk up to higher altitudes that they were used to. Already he could feel his breathing evening out now that he was back home as lately since he had been in the desert his breathing had been much more labored. But also, the feeling of the cold wind blowing against his skin that felt better than anything in the hot desert.

Walking past various mountain towns that were built at various altitudes that housed many different nobles or working people. Some of these towns looked rich and thriving while other towns looked poor or like ghost towns full of things that he hoped Takaya didn't see. Other towns didn't even attempt to hide these things as he watched a man get dragged away while he walked by.

Exiting that vicious town while he heard the cheering up a head where he watched a vicious brawl taking place between two men. Trying to walk past this brawl before somehow, someone managed to drag him into the middle of it. The next thing he knew was that he was sent tumbling into the harsh earth of the mountain with his hearing ringing hard.

Someone said, _"Taro you hit a little kid!"_ While the man named Taro stated arrogantly _"So what the little bastard shouldn't have gotten in my way! Besides if he's from here than he's tough enough to handle that little blow!"_

Feeling disoriented as he attempted to pull himself off the ground when he heard what the man named Taro that made him furious. Sending him a seething glare as he clenched his fist tightly to the point he started to draw blood before he knew it he shouted out _"You bastard!"_

Taro whirled around hissing _"What did you say little bastard?!"_ Giving the man a cold smirk that showed his cold fiery _"I think you heard me."_ Taro let out a growl _"You want to back that up!"_ Swaggering up confidently _"I'm sure I can after all you must be weak to hit a child."_ When he said that the man snapped and charged forward swinging around violently with no style at all.

Thinking to himself _"You idiot this is going to be so easy!"_ Dodging a violent swing that headed straight for his face before using chakra on his feet to launch himself on to the man's arm and viciously batting him across the face. When he saw the stumble backwards from hit, grinning viciously to himself as used this opportunity to jump in the air and send forth a roundhouse kick.

Skidding backwards as he watched the man topple over much to the delight of the crowd who were now loudly cheering. When the man pulled himself off the ground and came rushing forward into battle once more. He unconsciously shifted his body into the stance where when the man reached him he swung his right leg upwards and heard it connect with a sickening crack.

The man fell to his knees clutching his bleeding face while he asked, _"Do you wish to surrender?"_ The next thing he knew he felt his mouth becoming busted up by a fist slamming into his fist. Stumbling backwards away from the man he tried to find his balance so that he wouldn't topple over. Feeling the pain from the blow he only managed to crouch down at the last moment to avoid another punch and used this as an opportunity to sweep his leg forward to knock the enemy to the ground.

Shaking off the disorientation as he moved into the third set of his clans' taijutsu style by raining down a serious of vicious punches down on the man. He heard a crowd member whisper in awe _"This boy is such a talented fighter!"_ Another replied _"He must have had some shinobi training!"_ He was unaware of his brother Takaya eyes that burned with jealously as he watched this fight.

Jumping backwards to take a breath while the man pulled himself off the ground and charged once more which gave him cause to roll his eyes _"Does this guy even attempt to think things through?"_ Turning his body sideways when the man got close enough by holding out his right fist to hit him in the stomach before spinning on his feet to hit him with his left fist. After that he moved into a crouching motion and sent forth two punches towards the man's knees. Watching at the last second as the man fell towards the ground he jerked up his knee to slam into the man's face.

The man fell towards the ground and didn't move for a minute before he said coldly _"It looks like I win, next time don't underestimate a kid and you might just win."_ Walking away from the crowd as he told Takaya sharply _"Let's go we've wasted enough time here!"_

" _You goddamn brat!"_ a voice suddenly shouted out, whirling around at the last second, he managed to soften the blow to his cheek. Glancing up he saw the seething man staring down at with cruel thoughts clear in his eyes. Thinking to himself _"I thought I knocked him out! Oh well, this time I won't fail!"_ Wiping away blood from his cheek as he splattered on the floor and he got up from the ground even more determined than ever.

Back flipping away from the man's powerful punch as he twisted on his hands and sent up a high towards his face. At the last second, he wrapped his legs around the man's neck before slamming his forehead into his nose so hard that a sickening crack echoed throughout the clearing. Skidding away from the man as he stood there panting from being out of breath.

" _I will win!"_ shouted Taro as he rushed forward again which made him twitch in anger. He made the decision to whip out the kunai tossing it accurately towards the man who was still charging while people started to shout get out of the way. The kunai slashed directly across the man's eye while he let out a scream and fell to the ground.

Feeling all eyes on him as he watched the circle of civilians start to close in all him. He immediately felt his danger sense peek up whirling around he grabbed Takaya by the scruff of his neck and shot off into a random direction as he heard footsteps charging after him.

" _What are you doing?"_ snapped Takaya who in turn made him snap back _"Be quiet we don't have time to discuss what I'm doing!"_ Whirling around he saw a mob forming with the man named Taro leading the chase after him while clutching at his bleeding eye.

" _This guy just won't give up!"_ Speaking in a tone that left no room for his order to be argue _"Takaya climb on back so we can get away from this mob."_ Snapping in a sharp tone _"Do it"_ when he saw that Takaya wanted to start an argument.

Landing on top of a towering jagged piece of rock where spun around to toss a kunai with an exploding note into the crowd. Jumping off into the rock where he started to sprint up the mountain trail where he started to feel the strain from the running he was doing. Reaching the top of a mountain trail where he clutched at his knee's panting heavily.

" _Brother, we have a problem"_ stated Takaya stiffly. Catching his breath finally he asked, _"What is it?"_ Takaya answered stiffly _"The mob seems to be still following us"_ Growing pale as he turned around to see the mob still chasing after them.

" _I had enough!"_ he hissed under his breath as stared down at the mob with eyes full of raging fire and his temper finally worn out. Speaking up in a heated tone towards the mob _"I tried to give you the opportunity to walk away from this fight but now I'm not feeling so accommodating!"_ The mob stared at him angrily when one said, _"You ninja started this when you pulled out a weapon Taro in a fair fight!"_ This made the mob mummer in agreement.

" _Well the if I started it allow me to end it!"_ he shouted in menacing tone before unleashing a blast of fire down on the crowd of civilians. Coldly he watched the roaring fire burn everything that surrounded it before he turned away.

" _Why did you do that for? "_ mutter Takaya who still clung to his shoulder stopping in place as he gathered his thoughts before saying _"Because if I allowed them to live they would never stop chasing us. Better to sacrifice a few innocent civilians than to allow my family to become threaten."_

" _Then why couldn't you save Kenji."_ Muttered Takaya darkly which made him stop in place as searched for the words that would Takaya the least reaction. _"Because sometimes you cannot save everyone"_ he stated in a neutral tone that allow the hurt he felt to show through. Takaya let out a snort and muttered _"That sounds like something you would say just make yourself feel better."_

When he heard these words, he wanted to lash out by grabbing Takaya by his collar to shake him while screaming _"Why do you keep holding this over me and don't you think I miss Kenji too?!"_ Instead he silently moved forward into the rocky formations that concealed his home from outsiders. Takaya then shouted out _"Aren't you going to say anything or are you that heartless!"_ Stopping at the camp entrance before he said coldly _"I have nothing else to say to you right now."_

Brushing past the moss that covered the eastern entrance of the camp, where he entered the camp coldly while the people eyed him curiously. He heard them whispering about where was Kenji when Takaya appeared the entrance alone and stormed off in a violent rage. Walking fast as he headed ever closer to towards his grandmother with his heart racing faster as he would have to bare the news and grief alone.

Brushing past the tent flap where he sees his grandmother reading to Sanji and Kazuki while Izuna peacefully slept. His father and aunts were sitting around the table pouring over something that seemed to be consuming their attention. Letting out a sigh of relief that maybe he could catch a break before having to drop the news. However, things quickly went south when one of his many cousins excitedly shouted out _"Madara!"_

Quickly he schooled his face into a neutral mask that attempted to give away nothing about how he felt on the inside. Immediately all the adults looked up from what they were doing, his two brothers seemed to be happy to see him as they rushed over tightly hugging him with so much love and adoration on their face. Thinking sadly "And that's about to go away when I inform them of Kenji's fate."

His grandmother ever shrewd saw the flash of sadness enter his eye before stoically asking _"Where are Kenji and Takaya?"_ Schooling his face into that cool yet neutral mask once again as those shrewd grey eyes seem to stare into his own. A few minutes later he broke under her gaze as let out a sigh before saying _"Kenji is dead."_

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **So, here's the end of this chapter, I hope you liked it and the message I was trying to break across. But also, did you see the tension between the two brothers, it's only going to worse. This chapter we also see more of his powers showing up, along with that mysterious feminine voice. Also you see more of the blazing fist taijutsu style. If you have any questions place them in your reviews and I'll come to answer them in my author's note.**

 **Original Jutsu:**

 **Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire Release: Blast)-** He kneads his chakra inside of his stomach and let out a huge blast of fire that turns everything into ashes in the surrounding area.

 **Katon: Tani'itsu no hono (Fire Release: Single Flame)-** _In his right hand he summons a ball of flames and slams it into the enemy._

 **Katon: Moeru Kunai (Fire release: Blazing Kunai)-** _He covers the kunai in fire chakra which makes it melt on contact after he tosses it at the enemy._

* * *

 **Here's a little sneak peek of the God of Shinobi story that involves Hashirama Senju. I hope you enjoy this little sneak peek of this story.**

Hidden deep inside of a cave was a heavily pregnant woman who awaited the birth of her second child, she was surrounded by her best friend who was there for support. Her ivory colored hand snake its way to her pregnant stomach where she felt the powerful yet gentle kick of her child. Glowing red eyes looked up into the smiling blue eyes as she asked, _"Asa can you go get me some water?"_

" _Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes"_ stated the sweet voice of her best friend. _"Thank you"_ she told her best friend as she watched her friend brush past the wet moss.

Closing her eyes as she shifted around uncomfortably as her thoughts drifted to the reason why she was inside this cave. The reason she was here because of a clan tradition to give birth in a cave near a forest because it allowed the unborn child to become closer towards nature. Though she had a uncanny feeling this child would especially close to nature compared to her older son Matsuko who was at ten years of age eagerly awaiting the long wanted birth of a sibling.

After a minute of waiting for her friend Asa to bring her some water, a crack of pain entered his stomach as she let out a gasp. She turned a deeper shade of pale than she already was _"Oh no!"_ grasping at her stomach.

" _Are you alright?"_ asked a soft feminine voice glancing up she saw a shadow standing at the front entrance of the cave. Tensing up when she saw this as she didn't know this woman so right now she considered her an enemy.

" _Do not worry I am not your enemy."_ Stated the soft melodic voice that twinkled in amusement. After that the woman stepped out of the shadow revealing a short woman with a petite build and skin a shade darker than her husband. She long, wavy dark green hair that touched her waist, and mint green eyes that glittered with amusement. Stepping further into the light she was revealed to be wearing a light green silk kimono with brown, blue and dark green patterns representing the earth.

Still tensed up she asked, _"Who are you?"_ Giving her a hidden smile as she said, _"My name is Sekai"_ She then said, _"Why are you here?"_ the melodic voice responded back _"The forest told you needed help and so I came."_

Confusion entered her gaze as the woman crouched next to her and placed her soft hands on top her stomach while she muttered something that she could not make out. A second later she found herself in entranced by the gaze of the mysterious woman who's eyes now seemed to reflect the life itself.

" _Watashi no chisana naegi wa tsuyoku seicho suru (my little sapling grow strong"_ glowing green hands touched her stomach as the pain faded away and a cry entered the world. Eyes growing wide as she searched for her child who she found in the arms of the gently smiling woman.

" _Watashi no chisana naegi no sewa shite kudasai (Take care of my little sapling)"_ the crying child was placed in her arms while the woman disappeared before her very eyes in a storm of leaves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Burning Forest part 1**

 **This chapter we see the beginnings of the spring campaigns of the Uchiha clan, we see the camp preparing for war and the strain of two angry brothers. Also, we are coming up into the time skip of this story, we have about fourteen more chapters until then. Let me just say the ride towards the time skip will be an interesting yet bumpy ride full of twist and turn that have many consequences later in Madara's story.**

 **I have a few requests I would like to ask of you guys, the first one is if anyone has any art talent I was hoping for them to design a cover for the "Elemental Nations Saga." You can contact me through reviews or private message me. I have decided that I will do only the important characters of the elemental nation's saga so that we move faster with the series of stories. Then after that I will do a one shot like story where I introduce the smaller characters of each era so that I can feel in the background of the elemental nation's saga. But it also gives people a chance to know these characters and to see which ones you would like to have a full story on. I will only be doing this for the warring states era. Also I will be posting all the characters I've created so far so that you can see the ones that you would like me to write about, place your answers in your review.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ps: I hope you enjoy this story and its plot, also I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

 **Quotes:**

" _The strongest people are not those who show strength in front of us but those who win battles we know nothing about."_

Wiping away the sweat that built on his forehead as he launched another ball of six flames that formed into a ring that slammed into the tree trunk. He worked towards perfecting almost every jutsu that he knew so far. After all, in a few weeks the spring campaign began and he could join the ranks since his training was going so well or so his father told him. Thinking to himself _"Still not good enough!"_

Running through the hand signs of the jutsu again as he launched out another ring of fire formed by six small fireballs while shouting out _"Katon: Sharin hi no (Fire release: Wheel of Fire)!"_ The area that took the brunt grew wider as the blast of fire shook the area. Almost in the same way that he noticed an older boy of the clan performing the technique.

" _But unlike him I will succeed at this!"_ Sending forth another ring of fire that took out another area but it still wasn't enough for him. Slightly frustrated that the technique still wasn't going his way, testing his impatient nature as he let out an angry roar before slamming a third ring of fire into the area. This time the blast area grew bigger which forced him to jump away at the last second as a burning branch hit the ground where he was standing.

" _Finally, were getting somewhere! But it still isn't perfect as it took four attempts to get it to this point when it should be only one."_ Performing the jutsu again before unleashing another ring of fire on another tree that took half of it away. Wordlessly he unleashed another ring of fire that took away the rest of the tree but this time he was prepared for the falling branch that hit the ground. _"Still not good enough even through this time it only took two attempts."_

Determination appeared in his eyes as he eyed the third tree as thought silently "This time I will get it right!" Unleashing another ring of fire that burned so fiery it consumed the tree that stood before him until nothing was left but the ashes that blew into the wind. Collapsing to his knee as he panted _"I've finally did it, let's see if I can achieve it a second time."_

Meanwhile he was unaware of two pairs of eyes watching him train, the first were aging glittering grey eyes that watched him with pride, the second were jealous and hateful obsidian eyes that seem that seem to show the boy's contempt for him. The older woman sighed _"I swear that boy is always training in some capacity since Kenji's death."_ The harsh tone took on an air sadness towards the end of the sentence.

A glare full of hate was sent up at the old woman which she caught in a record time, the harsh tone returned as she stated _"That's enough Takaya! Why can't you use that hate you feel to be like your older brother who trains hard? You must stop blaming him for something that wasn't his fault?"_ Senyu crouched to the ground as those normally stoic greys took on a pleading tone towards the end of her speech.

" _I'll never let it go, until he brings back Kenji!"_ The two were unaware of their newest audience member whose eyes reflected his pain before it became a glacial mask. The two watched as Takaya ran away in tears before Senyu whirled around to see him staring at her blankly. _"Madara…"_ she began to speak before he whirled around to disappear deeper into his mountainous home.

When he was far enough away from civilization he allowed that glacial mask that he created to deal with the hurt to collapse. What it revealed in its place was a broken and hurt boy that already bore scars from the cruel world he lived in. Bursting into tears as the words of Takaya echoed through his ears and that image of his mother's blaming eyes reentered his mind.

" _Gah!"_ he lashed out at a tree with a fire covered fist while he poured out all the sorrows that he kept bottle up until he was alone after all true warriors of the clan could not be caught weeping or the punishment would be grave. This was tenfold in his case as his father viewed him as both a warrior and the camp's future leader so therefore he could never be caught alone in a moment of weakness or the people would start to view their leader as weak.

" _But being alone is a different story all together"_ he thought to himself as he entered a cave carrying a small bundle of different flowers. He came upon the carving of his mother where a placed a batch of her favorite flowers before doing the same at Kenji's carving.

" _I know it's been a while since I've come to visit you two but I've been so busy becoming strong enough to make sure I never break my promise again."_ Sitting down in front of the cave wall as he stared up into the carvings _"But even though I've become stronger so that I never have to see that disappointment again my brother still blames me for what happened."_

Getting up from the cave floor as he caressed the stone carving of Kenji while he said _"But the truth is that he is right. It was my fault that I couldn't protect you or avenge you by killing the one who ordered your death."_ Stating with tear filled eyes as he remembered the words of Takaya in the desert and just now when he witnessed an argument that he wasn't meant to see.

" _I'm so sorry for that "_ he broke down weeping in front of carving as he poured out the grief that he kept inside the same way that his father did after his mother's death. After a few minutes, more he was done pouring out his grief but he still felt the burden placed on his shoulders.

Wiping away the tears that covered his face before that same cold and blank mask made its way across his features _"I must go now to continue on with my resolve that I hope makes you proud. Do not worry I will not fail this time in my promise or my dream."_ Exiting the cave as he once again joined the fresh yet cold air of the mountains. He began his search for a new training ground where he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone this time, a few minutes later he spotted a clearing covered by leaves.

Brushing past the leaves he came to a spot that was undisturbed by anything and held many wonders of nature that he had never seen. The middle of the clearing a glittering blue river that was brimming with life of all kinds that swam in its waters. Surrounding the clearing was gigantic forest of trees that held many kinds of animals that darted in and out of the wooded area. The giant trees were large enough that formed a canopy made from leaves that gave in enough sunlight to allow the place to thrive and held many birds that dropped in seeds of plants from here and afar. Giving the area many flowers and bushes that littered various spots in the mountainous clearing.

" _Like a paradise"_ he thought in awe as he eyes the beauty all around him before he said allowed _"This is the perfect place for him to train without being disturbed."_ Taking in a deep breathe that made him instantly relax after being so emotional for the past half hour.

Stepping in front of the river he ran through the hand signs before forming a ring of fire that launched itself into the beautiful river. Grinning at when he saw out how powerful the reaction was _"Alright I have this technique down!"_

He then reached into his pockets as he tied ninja wire around the tree so he could perform this next technique. Running through the set of hand signs before he breathed fire which rushed straight forward catching the tree on fire. _"It still isn't fast enough!"_ Performing the same movements again as he attempts to make the fire move faster down the ninja wire. Getting slightly frustrated when his attempt to do this failed. Taking in a deep breathe before he performed the technique again but this time he managed to make it go much faster.

Just when he was about to perform the technique once again, a kunai with an exploding tag landed in front of him. Swiftly he jumped across the river as he wondered who was attacking him. When he landed at the edge of the river he quickly looked up. Eyes growing wide in shock as he blurted out _"Takaya, why did you do that?!"_

Shocked he stared into his brother's deranged eyes that revealed that brokenness that had appeared since Kenji's death. _"Fight me!"_ screamed the boy as he whipped out another kunai with an exploding tag that sent him scrambling again. _"What are you doing, what's going on?!"_ he shouted when the smoke cleared.

" _Are you dumb? I said fight me, or you to scared?!"_ taunted the boy who no longer knew as his brother in his place was boy filled with so hate and a need for vengeance. _"He's gone mad!"_ he thought sadly before another thought entered his mind _"I can't fight him!"_ Slipping on that same glacial mask from before as he stated _"No, I refuse to hurt my little brother."_

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say for his brother let out a mad scream and rushed across the forest clearing with the intent to kill. Dodging a kunai strike that went straight for his heart as he thought with shock _"He really is serious!"_ Coming back into the present as he the mad rambling of his brother _"I will avenge Kenji by killing you!"_

Grimacing at this he thought "It seems I might have to get serious after all at least until Takaya comes back to his senses." Swiftly dodging another strike as he batted the other boy away letting him slam into a tree trunk.

Launching himself backwards as he landed on the river water with a splash, quickly he ran through a set of hand signs when he saw a fireball heading his way. Unleashing a blast of fire that took the shape of a fireball that clashed into the other one. He watched as the flames fought for dominance over one another before his manage to consume the other's flames. After that the fireball crashed into the beautiful forest floor before it started to consume everything around it in a brilliant blaze.

Eyeing the forest floor as he searched for the crazed obsidian eyes of his brother when he heard an animalistic scream echo from behind. Whirling around as he blocked a punch that headed straight for his face, shifting his right leg into the air as he kicked Takaya away. Coldly he watched Takaya hit the back of a tree.

" _Are you done?"_ he spoke up coldly as he watched his brother struggle to pull himself off the ground as he spat out _"Never!"_ Rolling his eyes at this before saying _"Very well we shall continue on."_

Crouching to the ground as Takaya ran ever closer before sweeping out his right leg to knock Takaya down on to the hot forest floor. Shifting into the next stance as his brother rushed forward again by spreading out his arms to grab Takaya's legs which allowed to use this movement as an opportunity to shift upwards and knee Takaya across the face. Ignoring the sickening crack that echoed through the silent clearly while he let his enemy fall to the floor.

" _Wait, when did I start to consider him my enemy?!"_ he thought in shock, _"Oh well no time to think."_ He watched the boy rise again as he moved into a set of wild yet vicious strikes. Dodging punch after punch as he smoothly danced his way across the battlefield while he searched for an opening. After a few minutes of this boring dance he saw the opening.

Shifting forward to grab Takaya's flying fist while he elbowed across the face and kneed him in the gut. He coldly watched his brother spit of up blood on to the floor and retch up his breakfast from this morning. Unconsciously he moved forward to strike his brother across the face once more and sent him tumbling further across the field.

While this was going on they were unaware of the audience of shinobi or kunoichi that had appeared to watch the brutal battle of an older brother verse a younger brother _. "Who knew that the noble girl could produce such talent!_ " stated a kunoichi in awe.

" _That is true but to me the talent lies in the older son"_ stated a shinobi who silently winced when he saw Madara strike his brother in the face once again. _"You are right the older boy is so talented but at the same time he is proving himself to be a brutal fighter despite his noble blood."_ She watched as Madara picked up Takaya and slammed him into the ground only to send down a drop kick at Takaya's still form.

" _What is going on here?"_ shouted the voice of the camp leader's mother which caused the group of shinobi to whirl around revealing what they had been watching. Both the clan leader and his mother watched in silent shock as Madara brutally smashed the still murderous Takaya's face into his own which made Takaya sink his teeth into his arms. The response was Madara viciously slamming his other fist into his brother's face.

" _We have to stop this?"_ shouted the normally stoic Senyu while Tajima stated, _"No they need to do this."_ Sending him a fierce yet challenging glare _"What does that mean?"_ Tajima let out a sigh before saying _"You've seen the way they've been treating each other, they need to fight it out. You will not interfere in this."_

Grabbing his brother by the collar as he slammed him into the ground ignoring the dull pain that echoed through his head. Panting he asked, _"Have you had enough?"_ Waiting for his brother to respond back which was _"Never! This is for Kenji!"_ He summoned up a blast of fire only for it to be matched by his own blast that consumed it.

" _Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)"_ he thought silently as he watched the blasts of fire collide together in an explosive combination.

Running through another set of hand signs as he summoned forth a ring of fire that was formed six small fire balls that glowed ominously. He shouted out angrily _"Katon: Sharin no hi (Fire release: Wheel of Fire)"_ Waiting until the storm of fire receded before unleashing the wheel of fire down on Takaya that cracked the earth around him.

Breathing in sharply as he ignored the sting of inhaling smoke from the forest fire around him. Wincing once again when another flash of pain across his head and the strain of using so much chakra in this battlefield. _"I need to make this one count."_

Silently he waited for Takaya to appear out of the hazy smoke fore he swiftly breathed out a stream of fire that he formed into a flamethrower before shouting out _"Katon: Kaen hosha-ki (Fire release: Flamethrower)."_

Lashing out with the flame thrower as he struck at the ground in front of Takaya before moving to strike another spot viciously. He refused to let up for even a second to give his brother time to prepare a counter attack. Quietly he watched Takaya continue to move backwards towards the edge of the river which made him smirk.

Swinging it out a final time he watched as Takaya tumbled into the shallow end of the river before cancelling the flame thrower. Coldly he eyed the wet and shivering Takaya as he spoke up _"We're done here."_

Turning to walk away from the blazing forest whose beauty had been ruined by this spat between brothers. Mournfully he eyed the place that had started to become a second home to him with the small amount of time he spent training here. _"I will need to find a new training spot, a better one that cannot be found as easily."_

So, lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the shouts of get out of the way as a projectible headed straight for him. His face suddenly grew pale when he felt a kunai make its way into his back deeply, taking in a shuddering breath before he slowly turned around in pain. Finally, his gaze met the mad eyes of his brother who stood at the river's edge in the stance of a kunai thrower.

" _So, it has come to this"_ he whispered loudly in a mournfully manner, _"I will not hold back against you again"_ he stated warningly. Wordlessly he whipped out a kunai that unconsciously covered in flames before he launched it forward towards the silent Takaya.

Walking over to Takaya who was now screaming from the melted hot metal that touched his skin, coldly speaking up _"Quiet your crying you little brat you asked for this, I just gave you what you wanted."_ Takaya then launched himself off the ground screaming _"I hate you!"_ as he tried to savagely punch him.

Yanking his fist away from his face as he leaned in closely to hiss _"I don't care if you hate me!"_ the resentment his heart spilling over. Shoving him to the ground as he eyed him with disgust ignoring the ugly sobs that escaped from his brother _"You're a pathetic excuse for a shinobi, you aren't worth battling."_

Walking past Takaya as he spat at him while ignoring the shouts of his grandmother in the background as he said _"You asked for this, next time don't be a weak little fool! Instead have the determination to be a shinobi and do what a shinobi must do! Not a foolish boy who is driven by his emotions that is not what a warrior of this camp does! Think deeply on that and maybe one day you'll…"_ He trailed off in shock when he felt his grandmothers connect with his cheek.

" _That's enough you will not speak to your younger brother like that!"_ The shock on his face quickly turned into a glacial mask as he hissed at the clearing _"I will no longer suffer the presence of such fools who baby warriors of this camp!"_

Exiting the clearing leaving behind a group of shocked shinobi and kunoichi among who were his childhood friends. _"That was brutal"_ muttered a Kunoichi which had others mummering the same thing. _"Was that Madara?"_ asked Rina in shock which had the normally passionate Shinya quietly agreeing.

" _It appears so?"_ stated Moeka seriously before saying _"Someone needs to speak with him. He seems to be deeply hurting."_ Rina sneered _"You should do it since you're the one who's in love with him!"_ Whirling around as she hissed _"That has nothing to do with it!"_ Shinya just silently eyed the fighting girls before him.

"You did well my son against your greatest test yet." A voice entered the forest as he was walking towards the camp to have the wound on his back treated. _"What do you mean?"_ he asked impatiently as he was still fired up from the fight.

The voice merely chuckled darkly _"You are ready for war. Be ready in five days to move out."_ His glacial mask in place "Of course." While on the inside the part that he kept locked away started to paw at its cage as his bloodlust grew excited at the thought of a new battle. "The place where I plan to become a conquer!" His eyes gleamed with fiendishly fiery glow that showed off his new-found bloodlust.

What did you think of the chapter?! Was the battle between brothers up to your liking and did you see for character growth. Next chapter we get to see the first battle of the spring and the first stepping stone to him learning what a conquer means. If you have any questions place them in your reviews and I will come back to answer them in my author's note. Until next time!

 **Original jutsu:**

 **Katon: Sharin no hi (Fire release Wheel of Fire)-** _He summons a group of fire ball that forms into a wheel of fire that surge forward to destroy the enemies._

 **Katon: Hono no Ken (Fire release: Flame Fist)-** _He covers his fist in fire chakra and launches it forward._

 **Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)-** _He lets out a huge blast of fire that turns everything into ashes in the surrounding area._

 **Katon: Kaen hosha-ki (Fire release: flamethrower)-** _Spitting out a fire nature chakra into a single line of chakra that curves at the end. He then swings it around the area later he learns to extend the flamethrower._

 **Katon: Moeru kunai (Fire release: Blazing Kunai)-** _He covers the kunai in fire chakra which makes it melt on contact after he tosses it at the enemy._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Burning Forest 2**

 **This chapter we see the battle of burning forest begin and the final deuteriation of the relationship between the two brothers. You also get to see some twists and turns during this battle that will leave you shocked with how they turn out. It will be the most intense and vicious chapter yet in this world. I call this series of stories the game of thrones of Naruto.**

 **On a note about why I've written this world the why I have. To put it simply I call this series of stories the "Game of Thrones" of Naruto. The truth is when you look at Naruto underneath all the awe inspiring jutsu and flashy skills of being a Ninja, there is a dark side. What I mean is that in the Naruto world you have child soldiers who are taught to kill even in the present day, you have many tragedies such as Madara, Hashirama, Tobirama, Izuna, Kakashi, Sakumo, Obito, Minato, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, etc. And what is the one thing that all the tragedies have in common, is being a shinobi. I want to show that being a Shinobi isn't always fun and games there is a dark side that has produced many tragic things. In short, I've created a world where it is a sink or swim environment even for children, it is up to them which choice they make. I wanted to make this world as realistic as possible which means that it won't always be pretty but I can promise it will be real and tug at your heart strings when things do happen.**

* * *

" _War does not determine who is right only who is left"_

 _Ps: I don't know Naruto or its character I merely own my original characters for this story._

Standing at the entrance of the two mountains that led inwards towards where his home was hidden beneath a forest that had managed to grow inside the large canyon gorge that the mountain had formed centuries ago. This mountain had been the home of his camp for centuries since the great Uchiha clan was fractured.

Standing at attention as he waited for further instructions, he noticed the other young warriors of the clan put up a buffer between Takaya and him. Ever since that horrible clash between the two brothers everyone tried to make sure they never came within feet of each other. When he glanced over at his over emotional and depressed brother he saw the burn scars on both of his cheeks which made him feel deep shame boil up inside of him because he was the one who placed them there. However, the next second he brutally squashed that feeling of shame by thinking _"It's his fault!"_

Returning to staring ahead at the two medium sized mountains that led to the inside of the canyon, he also saw two shinobi standing at the entrance with their weapons ready to strike down at any enemy who dared to attack. He watched as his father walked towards the entrance giving off a commanding presence that demanded all pay attention to his words and give proper respect, he took notice of this.

His father's gruff yet serious voice spoke up _"My fellow warriors today we move out to fight a glorious and rewarding battle in the name of the Taka Family."_ He could hear the grumblings of certain warriors that stated, _"Why can't the Taka family fight their own battles!"_ While another shushed the warrior standing next to him as Tajima let out a sighed at this _"I know that many of disagree with fighting for the Taka family. So instead I ask of you to fight for the glory and respect of this camp."_ This sent many of the warriors into cheers as they each started to mount their war horses.

Tucking his hands into Kanshi-sha mane who snorted softly, self-consciously he pulled at the warrior clothing of his clan which was the standard deel of the clan since days of the sage of six path. If he was being honest with himself he preferred the clothing that he wore on the way back from the land of wind mission than these clothing. His father stated that every warrior did battle must wear the traditional clothing just as their ancestors did when they waged wars but to also honor the ancient traditions of a broken clan that didn't like change.

" _Let's move out to the battlefield"_ stated Tajima in a commanding voice as he signaled the hoard of warrior horse riders to move out from the entrance to the trails below that eventually led to the place where they were supposed to clash.

Pushing his horse into a gallop as they headed down the mountain trail as he sent a quick glance over to his excitable best friend Shinya who raced ahead next to his older brothers. Just like his best friend he could feel his own blood pumping at the excitement of fighting in his large-scale battle. After he was about to clash with the heirs of the forest who were still the clan's ancient enemies. Which in turn sent that blood pumping excitement coursing towards his veins like it did every time he was about to begin a battle and it fed the subconscious bloodlust he developed.

However, the foolish young boy had yet to understand the true horrors of war but he was to about to learn a set of harsh lessons that came from his first battle. These in turn would help further mold him into the conquer that couldn't be beat on the battlefield accept by one.

The hoard of horses made their way down the treacherous mountain trail that led to this battleground that would one day be called _"Burning Forest"_ by both sides. As they reached ever closer towards the site the cloud of dust behind them. The closer he got towards the forest the more his thoughts drifted towards that fateful battle that took away his second brother. His eyes harden after that as he thought _"But this time I will fail you mother, I will avenge Kenji and keep Takaya safe from harm!"_ A blazing fire become ignited in his eyes causing his eyes to glow red underneath the sun's almost caressing waves. A feminine voice in his head chuckled _"Soshite watashi wa watashi no chisana seifuku a tasukeru) And I shall help my little conquer)!"_

Reaching the edge of the mountain trail which led out to the huge forest that covered the land of fire in various spots. It was where the force of hidden Senju's warrior laid ahead ready to begin the clash that would bring some changes when all was said a done.

His father gave a signal by holding his hand up which made the hoard of warrior's skid to a stop in the woodland that gave the warrior covers. Tajima then made another signal that he didn't recognize before he noticed a group of warriors with bows stepping in front of his father's horse. Tajima stated in a serious yet quiet voice _"You five know what to do?"_ They each nodded silently as his father stated, _"Then move out."_

The small group moved into the woods at a slow yet quiet pace that wouldn't reveal their intentions to the enemy. _"What could they possibly be doing"_ he heard the questioning voice of Shinya which made his second brother hiss _"Be quiet or they'll hear you!"_ While the oldest brother stated in a quiet voice _"They are the scouting party, watch and learn."_

Leaning forward on his horse as he watched the group slowly fan out into different direction as if they were trying to gage the best vantage point. A few minutes later the group returned to report their findings to Tajima before rejoining the hoard of warriors.

" _We'll attack at nightfall when they'll least expect us to do so. Did anyone spot you?"_ stated Tajima before he asked a question. The five men and women shook their heads silently to as if to say no. Tajima allowed a pleased smile to make its way across his face " _That is most excellent new for us. Until then prepare yourselves to wage war."_

Growing bored he looked up and saw that the sun was slowly going down the sky. His stomach let out a small growl and he reached inside to pull out some dried fruits that his grandmother had handed to him that morning when he was saying goodbye to the sleeping Izuna. Silently he munched out on the sour tasting fruit that seemed to instantly awaken him. Underneath he felt Kanshi-sha starting to shift around restless _"I know my friend so will do battle together!"_ He his hand shifted to the standard katana he carried at his side as his father wouldn't allow him to carry the blade of Nabikatsu into battle just yet.

Soon the signal was given by Tajima raising his hand up into a symbol that he recognized from the teachings of one of his many aunts. Shifting his horse into gear as he watched the rest of the hoard of warriors rushed head first into the brush that disguised the battle that was about to begin. Swiftly he followed at breaking neck speed as he heard the first sounds of steel clashing against steel as he reached the site of the battle where he witnessed the uncontained chaos that was shinobi warfare for the first time in his young life.

He slowly watched as fellow warriors both known and unknown fall from vicious strikes, while others were killed or injured by various Senju shinobi. He watched as a one of his older cousins turned into ashes that flew into the wind by a well-aimed fire jutsu. Sitting on his horse feeling unstrained horror as he watched all this blood being shed on both sides, this was not what he imagined war would be like when he was filled with excitement earlier. _"What is the point of this battle?"_ he thought darkly before muttering angrily _"All for the noble family's selfish desires._

" _Madara snap out of it!"_ shouted a fellow clan member in front of him before she was slashed down by the enemy. He shuddered when he felt the splash of his clan member blood covered him after the girl fell before his horse.

Shaking slightly in shock as he watched the continued warfare raged all around him, all this spilt blood and carnage wasn't something he was prepared for. Suddenly a burning branch fell in front of his horse Kanshi-sha who in turn started to panic. The feeling of almost being thrown off his horse was the thing that finally snapped him out of shock as he leaned down to whisper _"Calm down my dear friend, I will always protect you."_

Eyeing the flames as he watched a random Senju Kunoichi throw herself through the ring of flames that surrounded him. She motioned forward a kunai in a vicious strike that was meant to kill him. Blocking the kunai swiftly as he heard the clash of metal echoed in his ears and that same blood lust from earlier started to awaken from its shock. Sending the enemy, a savage grin that reflected this blood lust as he stood a top of his horse and pressed down on the kunai.

" _One down!"_ he stated viciously before slamming his head into her face which made a sickening crack which to his credit he ignored and decided to press his advantage. Watching the kunoichi fall to the ground in a deep gaze as he tossed the kunai down and watched silently as it hit the kunoichi who didn't move from her place on the ground.

Ducking underneath a vicious punch from another shinobi who decided to brave the ring of fire after the kunoichi. Consciously shifting into the first stance of the clan clan's style as he slammed his foot into the enemy's face before tossing out another kunai that he hoped connected. Glancing down to the forest floor he saw the shinobi still shifting, letting out a click of frustration as he threw down another kunai and this the man stilled.

Sitting down he grabbed the reigns of Kanshi-sha and ushered his horse forward out of the ring of fire despite the horse's great fright. Eyeing the enemies that surrounded the ring of fire outside as he rushed through a group of hand signs that landed on the Tora sign. Watching as the group of enemies stepped back in fear which only made his blood lust grow.

Spewing out a blast of fire into the palm of his hand while ignoring the burning feeling as he formed the flames into a single line of chakra that curves at the end. Shouting out _"Katon: Kaen hosha-ki (Fire release: Flamethrower)"_ as he lashed it out spreading the fire towards his enemies. After that he whipped out many kunai's and tossed them inside the man-made flame thrower while swinging it around the area.

Another Senju shinobi came running towards him dodging the lash of the flame thrower, gripping his saddle on top of his horse as he kicked him in the face and knocked him into the raging ring of fire. Swinging around to the side as he dodged another strike from a kunai as he brought up his left hand to stop it in motion and bite his lip until it bled when he felt the stinging pain of a kunai tearing through his muscles.

The shinobi grinned and brought up his left fist to slam him across the face which in turn had his face snapping to the other side. Growling angrily as he ripped his left hand out of the kunai and ignored the stinging pain of an open wound. Building up a huge amount of chakra as he unleashed a spark of fire that sent the man flying backwards into the fray of Uchiha verse Senju.

Running through a set of hand signs as he formed a ring of fire made of six small fireballs that glowed ominously as he stated _"Katon: Sharin no hi (Fire release: Wheel of Fire)"_ launching the six fireballs forward as he watched the them each knock down six enemies to the ground and sent their ashes into the air.

Riding past the flames as he tried to ignore the smoke that made tears run down his cheeks unconsciously as he wiped them away. He barely managed to dodge a slash from a kunai before another Uchiha shinobi stumbled into the Senju kunoichi and they went tumbling down a hill. Watching as the two-shinobi reached the end of their tumble as they didn't get up again. Turning his head away in a mourning manner. Continuing to ride forward through the burning branches and chaos as he searched for the little brother.

" _Where is Takaya?"_ he thought with worry for the little brother who hated him and whom he struck. However, despite what many believe he still loved his brother and wanted him to come back to his normal self.

Letting out a gasp as he felt a kunai stab itself deeply into his shoulder as a tall shinobi stood over, clutching at the bleeding wound on his shoulder. Eyeing the man standing above in a deep rage that made the man chuckle as he said, _"Say your prayers accursed bastard."_

Ignoring this as he saw out of the corner of his eye the brother that he been searching for underneath all this chaos. He silently watched his brother struggle to fight against the boy who he recognized from the burn scar that he had left on his cheek when they had last met.

Struggling against the grown man's hold as heard the man chuckle _"Oh no little bastard, our heir ordered me to keep you at bay until he can achieve his vengeance for what you did in the land of wind."_ Tears rolled down his cheeks in an unstoppable fashion as he helpless watched over a burning branch as another brother was taken away.

" _Takaya…."_ He whispered in sorrow as he stared another failure in his face, something inside of him snapped as a rage and bloodlust unlike nothing before awoke inside him.

His eyes flickered between the sharigan and glowing ominously like miniature fireballs. Snapping his teeth into the man's arm in a vicious fashion. Landing on the ground as he became slight disoriented before the feminine voice inside his head whispered a jutsu that would get the job done.

Unconsciously he ran through a set of hand signs before building a visible amount of chakra that guided the nearby flames towards his arms like wings. Shouting out _"Katon: Shi no Tsubasa (Fire release: Wings of Death)"_ ending on the Tora sign that allowed the flames to shoot forward like a phoenix spreading its wings to take flight. Spitting viciously at the flames that burned the man into ashes that joined the air.

Coldly he walked between the flames as he eyed the prey who took away two brothers as he thought viciously _"You won't take away another! I'll end you now for what you've done!"_ Running through another set of hand signs as he once again used the flames to form a raging tiger that launched down on the frighten enemy.

Coldly he stated _"Katon: Osoroshi tora (Fire release: Vengeful tiger)"_ he watched the boy struggle underneath the tiger's fiery grip. Leaning down to whisper in the boy's ear _"You've gotten your revenge so now it's my turn."_

Bringing down a kunai that blocked by the young boy whose hand managed to get free and he felt a shattering pain enter his right cheek. Stumbling away as he glanced up to see harden earth covering his fist that was colored by his blood. Clutching at his throbbing cheeks as he watched the boy clutch at the burn wounds covering his left arm and stomach.

" _Doton: Ken o Katameru (Earth release: Harden Fist)"_ whispered the boy as he stood up from the ground as the burning tiger disappeared into the air as though it was never there.

Wincing at the earth-shattering pain in his cheek before he felt the burning feel starting to work and attempt to heal the bad wound. Another jutsu was suddenly whispered into his ear by the same feminine voice, his hand flexibly shifted into the set of hand signs that the voice whispered.

" _Katon: Shirubagosuto (Fire release: Silver Ghost)"_ blowing out a burst of flames as he placed a huge amount of chakra into the flames. The flames started out in their red state before shifting into white and finally landing on silver hence the first part of its name. Quietly he watched as the deadly silver flames started to consume everything the in the area that left the area silent like a ghost. Immediately he began to search the area searching to see if his opponent was still alive.

Suddenly a kunai came flying through the mist heading straight for him, ripping out his own kunai as he tossed away the flying kunai. Shifting into the standard position to block a kunai as the Senju boy shot towards him intent on ending him swiftly. Sucking in a small amount of air as he blew out a small stream of fire that had the boy stumbling away.

" _Katon: Chisana nagare (Fire release: Little Stream)"_ he thought with triumph as he poured chakra towards his feet to shoot forward intent on taking out the other boy.

" _Doton: Haendosufia (Earth release: Harden Sphere)"_ a sphere of harden earth covered the boy as he came barreling down upon him. Hissing in frustration as he tried to hack away at the harden earth that shielded the boy away from his rage.

" _Watashi no chisana seifuku o otoshite, watashi wa kangae ga aru. Anata ga surubeki koto ga koko ni arimasu. (Calm down my little conquer, I have an idea. Here's what you should do.)"_ Calming down he listened to the feminine voice whisper her little plan.

Building up the amount of chakra needed as the feminine voice encouraged him to continue before slamming them down on the sphere. _"Katon: Entei (Fire release: Barrage)"_ as he unleashed a barrage of fire that ripped away the top of the earth sphere.

" _I've got you now!"_ he stated with a savage grin as the feminine voice whispered the same excitement he felt. Sending down a stream of fire that became blocked by a harden earthen wall as the boy muttered _"Doton: Kabe no kyoka (Earth release: Harden wall)"_

Frustrated by this as the feminine voice whispered excitedly _"Aitsu o tsukamaero (Get him!)"_ Unleashing another stream of fire that he formed into a running tiger that viciously began to attempt and tear at the wall.

" _Katon: Ran'ningutaiga (Fire release: Running Tiger"_ he thought in triumph when he saw the wall of harden earth come tumbling down thanks to the furious tiger's hard work. Now allowing the boy any room to fight he back he ran through another set of hand signs _"Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)"_ as he sent down a blast of fire that blew away the earthen sphere.

Quickly he danced around the flames and falling branches as he attempted to dodge all the flying rumble. _"Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)"_ he shouted as he sent out another blast of fire as stones started to rain down on him.

Wincing when he felt the brush of a stone hit his right cheek and scratch down his right hand viciously spilling blood on the ground. Huffing in pain from the various wounds that he received in battle so far. Quietly he watched the stumble out of the rumble with new burns that covered his face and body. He watched silently as the boy collapsed to his knees as he let out a scream of pain before hitting in the ground.

Standing their numbly as he realized for the first time he truly come of age and there was no turning back from being a warrior of the clan. Numbly he walked away as he heard the cries of grief from various Senju's surrounding them in battle. As he left the smoke-filled area he felt the ashes of Takaya brush against his cheek. _"I'm glad you approve now you can rest peaceful in Amarestsu embrace."_ Numbly he glanced down at his blood-soaked hands as he thought _"But yet I still feel so horrified with myself. But why I've killed many in battle before?"_ Ignoring the shaking of his hands from this new trauma as he thought "I cannot think of this now!"

Once again joining the fray as he slashed down enemy after enemy via kunai or jutsu in a state of enraged bloodlust that had been triggered by Takaya's death. In truth it was side that had always been there subconsciously but had been activated by his first clash as a shinobi. It was truly a terrifying thing that made him lose control when activated until every enemy had been dealt with or the lust for blood had its fill for the battle.

Running through a set of hand signs while jumping in the air unleashing the powerful blast of fire down on the enemy while thinking in triumph _"Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)"_

Suddenly a kunai came hiding his way as he landed on the ground in a crouching motion, swinging his right let out as he lifted his right elbow to slam away the boy. Dancing his away across the field as he dodged kunai after kunai that the down boy threw towards him. Building up the necessary amount of chakra in his right palm for this technique.

" _Katon: Tani'itsu no hono (Fire release: Single Flame)"_ slamming into the ground besides the boy's head as he managed to dodge the attack. Attempting the technique only to see the same results twice. This time he builds up chakra in both of his palms to use its sister jutsu.

" _Katon: Niju-en (Fire release: Double Flame)"_ slamming them down on both sides of the boy who spat out a blade of wind that sliced into his cheeks. Jerking away as he clutched at his cheek which dripped blood on the ground while trying to hold in his screams.

Growling as he ignored the stinging wound on his cheek instead pulled out a kunai that he covered in flames before tossing towards the boy. _"Katon: Moeru Kunai (Fire release: Blazing kunai)"_ he muttered to himself as he watched the fire cover blade embed itself into a tree behind the boy.

" _Damn!"_ he swore under his breathe, quickly he lifted his arms to block a powerful strike from the boy which had he grimacing as he was pushed backwards. _"You killed the heir of the forest so now I will avenge my cousin for uncle Butsuma."_

" _So that's who he was"_ he taunted before he felt a powerful blow that sent his face to the other side ears ringing and eyes widen in shock as he tried to come to terms with the strike. The blood lust inside of him demanded he make him pay for that strike. The boy hissed in his ear _"Don't you dare speak of him that way."_

Growling back _"He killed two of my brothers so it's only fair I get my revenge. You can do the same, if you can that is"_ The fire that always housed itself in his eyes started to glow even ominously as the said those words much to the boy's confusion.

" _Katon: Hono no Ken (Fire release: Flame fist)"_ Covering his fist in fire chakra and launched it forward towards the boy's face. Crouching down to the ground as he kneed the boy away that sent him tumbling in the dirt.

Just as he was about to finish the job of all times he started to doubt himself out of all the battles he fought since his mother died in this one was weighing heavily on his weary shoulders. Perhaps it was because he simply tired of all the fighting and wanted to just be a child. Whatever the case this simple act of weary mercy would be something he would regret in the coming years. For the Senju who had been so merciful two would take the lives of two more brothers.

Walking away as he dodged a burning branch that fell in front of him as he wearily eyed all the death and destruction of the beautiful forest that stood there before the battle had destroyed it. The blood lust that had been activated by the battle apparently had its fill from the fight and now all it left was the tired boy. The ominously glowing eyes dimmed to the normal color of dark brown.

Just as he was about to wander into another fight in the vicious battle, a loud shrieking noise echoed throughout the clearing. Suddenly he felt himself being grabbed around the waist as they took off to their horses in the area. Feeling himself placed on his beloved friend who had managed to survive the battle before he felt the horse take off into a run across the battlefield. Tiredly he eyed the burning forest that had gone up on smokes due to the Uchiha legendary fire jutsu.

" _What the point of all this death and destruction? What was the point of this battle?"_ leaning into his horse's silk mane. _"Why did we fight this battle? And now I've lost Takaya, another broken promise."_ He stared numbly at the ground as tears ran down his face unconsciously.

Later, in the evening he found himself staring numbly at the camp fire with various singing and dancing that celebrated their supposed victory. _"But at what cost!"_ he thought darkly as he glared the camp fire hoping that he wouldn't have to see the image of his disappointed mother staring back at him.

Taking his glaring from the camp as his vision drifted over to the Taka banner that flew around over the tent that he shared with his father. _"It's their fault that I've lost two brothers fighting their stupid and petty battles! When they should be joining us, and spilling as much blood as we shed for their sakes!"_ he though such hatred that sent his blood boiling as he eyed the flag of the Taka. The seeds of rebellion and resentment were slowly being sewed into this young warrior mind.

Before he drifted to thoughts of a boy who was called the heir of the forest, his hands started to shake again as if they were still covered in the blood that he washed off earlier. What he didn't know was that this death and the act of mercy from earlier were also sowing the seeds of a need for peace in his mind but at the same time the two seeds battled each other for dominance.

" _I had enough for one night"_ he muttered under his breath as he walked away the camp fire sadly as though he had the weight of the world on his young shoulders while these two ideals began their life long battles. Unknown to him he didn't notice the concerned eyes following or the shadow that joined those eyes.

Sitting down near a stream as he stared into the pond with a depression that this battle had formed in his mind. So, lost in his thoughts as he ignored the still stinging sensation of his wounds from the battle and he didn't hear the shadow creeping up behind him only to realize a second later he had been followed. _"Madara are you okay?"_ Whirling around in a flash of rage _"Get out!"_ his eyes glowed red ominously revealing his rage.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the future Easter eggs I've dropped in this series that have appeared in this chapter. We see a lot of heart breaking things appear in this chapter and as well as the beginning clash of two ideas that would eventually over take his life. I'm talking about peace and war, two ideals that were always in conflict during this era of constant warfare. Many legendary shinobi or kunoichi would try to aspire to the ideals of peace just like him but almost all fell to the curse of hatred of that plagues the shinobi world.**

 **Original Jutsu:**

 **Katon: Kaen hosha-ki (Fire release: Flame Thrower)-** He forms flames into a single line of chakra that curves at the end before lashing out around the battlefield.

 **Katon: Sharin no Hi (Fire release: Wheel of Fire)-** He forms a ring of fire made from six small fireballs as he launches them forward at the enemy.

 **Katon: Shi no Tsubasa (Fire release: Wings of Death)-** Building a visible amount of chakra that guided nearby flames towards his arms like wings. Ending on the Tora sign that allows the flame to shoot forward like a phoenix spreading its wings by taking flight.

 **Katon: Osoroshi Tora (Fire release: Vengeful Tiger)-** _Uses the flames to form a raging tiger that rushes forward to the enemy._

 **Doton: Ken Katameru (Earth release: Harden Fist)-** _Harden earth covers his fist that makes his punches deadlier._

 **Katon: Shirubagosuto (Fire release: Silver Ghost)-** _Blowing out a burst of flames as he places a huge amount of chakra into the flames. The flames start out as red in color before shifting into white and finally landing on silver. Before they start to consume everything in the area that leaves it silent like a ghost hence its name._

 **Katon: Chisana nagare (Fire release: Little Stream)-** _He blows out a small stream of fire in the enemy's face._

 **Doton: Haendosufia (Earth release: Harden Sphere)-** _He forms a sphere made from harden earth_

 **Katon: Entei (Fire release: Barrage)-** _Building up the amount of chakra needed for the jutsu, releasing a barrage of fire towards the enemy._

 **Doton: Kabe no Kyoka (Earth release: Harden Wall)-** _He forms a made of harden earth to protect himself from the enemies._

 **Katon: Ran'ningutaiga (Fire release: Running Tiger)-** _Shooting out a stream of fire that he forms into a running tiger that viciously attacks the enemy._

 **Katon: Bakuhatsu (Fire release: Blast)-** _He breathes out a blast of fire at the enemy._

 **Katon: Tani'itsu no hono (Fire release: Single Flame)-** _He forms a ball of flames in his right hand and slams it down on the enemy._

 **Katon: Niju-en (Fire release: Double Flame)-** _He forms a ball of flames in each hand and slams it down on the enemy._

 **Katon: Moeru Kunai (Fire release: Blazing Kunai)-** _He covers a kunai in flames before tossing it towards the enemy and it melts on contact._

 **Katon: Hono no Ken (Fire release: Flame fist) –** _He covers his fist in flames and launches it forward._

 **Until next time I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
